


Иллюзия в треугольнике | Illusion in a triangle

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Lusya M. Theory [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, er - Freeform, fem!flight!Dipper, fem!flight!Gideon, human!Билл Сайфер, male!flight!Mabel, male!flight!Pacifica, Боги, Вымышленные существа, Гендерсвап, Демоны, Нездоровые отношения, Несчастливый финал, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Попаданчество, Селфцест, Смерть основных персонажей, Хуманизация, ангст, беременность, дарк, жестокость, мистика, первый раз, повествование от первого лица, преканон, приключения, психические расстройства, психология, реинкарнация, смена сущности, смерть второстепенных персонажей, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: Когда детская сказка перерастает в историю болезни, всем становится не до смеха. Кроме Дьявола, прикинувшегося Сестрой. Как твои дела, малышка Кесси? Мама с папой рядом. Они всегда будут гореть пламенем в этих глазах.When a child's story turns into a medical history, no one laughs. Except for the Devil pretending to be a Sister. How are you, little Cassie? Mom and dad are here. They will always burn with fire in those eyes.





	1. Анафема | Anathema

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c852132/v852132017/4e2b7/73VJxx9nnhI.jpg — обложка (cover).
> 
> https://vk.com/audios369313843?z=audio_playlist369313843_76757136 — плейлист к фику (playlist for the fanfic).
> 
> https://vk.com/misundayrang — группа, посвященная этой серии (и моему творчеству в целом).  
More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my work, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу. С этим я справлюсь сама.  
Please don't publish my work anywhere. I can handle this on my own.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave a comment — support me! :)

20.08.2026.  
Небо ясное, облачность низкая

В просторной кухне было необычайно свежо. Бриз доносился сквозь открытое окно, чуть колыхал узорную занавеску и неприхотливо путал уже полураспущенную косу на плече молодой сероглазой женщины. Луна была достаточно яркой, чтобы свободно видеть в темноте комнаты. Хозяйка сидела за маленьким столиком и наблюдала за движением моря. Да, в таком близком расположении к морским просторам определенно были свои плюсы.

За этот день было проделано много работы. Столько исписанных страниц. Столько новых строк. Писателям открыто будущее, так считала она.

Малышка крепко спала. При мысли о дочери женщина улыбнулась. Получилось немного виновато.

Как же мило она семенит из ванной в комнату, попутно желая маме "спокойной ночи". Как нежно целует ее перед сном. Хозяйка любила свою дочурку, но у нее было слишком мало времени на излишнюю ласку. Из-за этого семейная гармония уже не так сладко ощущалась в сердце. И на губах.

О муже писательнице вовсе думать не хотелось. Он мог бы заслуживать больше ее внимания, если б не был "так слеп". Именно поэтому отец девочки уже который месяц находился в городе, вдали от семьи. Не видя всего прекрасного процесса жизни его дитя. Когда же он вернется? Об этом не знала даже сама жена.

Но их маленький мир все равно был прекрасен, и в первую очередь — благодаря хозяйской дочке. Именно она ставила все на свои места. Точнее, подталкивала маму к верным решениям. Вот и сейчас женщина решила — пора бы уже написать своей малышке первую сказку.

Эта идея так захлестнула ее, что литератора было уже не остановить. Она выхватила ручку, всегда зацепленную за карман халата, и устремилась в свой кабинет.

Озираясь на юность было удивительно, что эта женщина могла поддерживать такой уют ныне. Раньше у нее уж точно были непорядки... в голове.

Здесь окно было занавешено, поэтому хозяйка едва не споткнулась об стул в потемках. Но, даже несмотря на боль, ей удалось просто сжать ушибленное колено, попутно щелкнув выключателем. Дочурку не хотелось бы будить.

Приглушенный свет лампы был идеален для ее слабого зрения. На столе ровной стопкой уже, верно ожидая, томились листы белоснежной бумаги. На нее уходит много денег. Но для крошки не жалко.

Помимо бумаги тут еще покоились карандаши для редких зарисовок, трафареты для ровных строк и много другой, как казалось сейчас, чепухи. Одним быстрым свистящим движением женщина смахнула все это со стола и взяла первый лист.

Сюжет, персонажи — все это хранилось и уплотнялось в ее сознании многие годы. Но пришло время вылить прекрасные фантазии на чистоту невинных умов, которые еще будут превозносить новое произведение молодого творца.

Однако все написанное единственно будет принадлежать только ей. Малышке Кесси, наследнице прекрасных миров, созданных родителями.

Рука дрожала. Мысли складывались в острые, но по-детски завораживающие эпитеты. Главное — ничего не таить. _Не скрывать даже самых безумных вещей, превращая их в нечто само собой разумеющееся._

Герои были самые настоящие. Воплощения человеческих слабостей, грехов и пороков. И только одна среди них должна быть поистине безупречной, самой Мессией в царстве печали и мрака. И у нее даже был прообраз. Писательница отлично знала, какими свойствами он обладал.

Вот только она не помнила имя. Ан... Амо...

Ну конечно. Эта живительная влага заслужила особой чести занять главную роль.

Женщина краем губ усмехнулась. Эта история была пережита. _События старые, но зеркально отраженные. Роли переиграны. А мораль — все та же._

Витиеватая линия поползла по строке. Уже ничего не отворотить.

"Когда-то, в чудном маленьком городке, полном забавных жителей, поселилось великое зло..."

***

Время неизвестно.  
Вечно сияющее солнце скрылось за тучами

Вот черт!

Мигрень заколебала до такой степени, что просто хотелось лишиться головы. Впрочем, не она одна была причиной моих страданий.

Тело ломило, горело и просто разваливалось по постели. Я уже должна была умереть на днях, но я, мать вашу, бессмертна!

Как бы там ни было, день ото дня становилось все хуже. Глаза, слабое место любого иллюмината, адски щипало, особенно Око. В принципе, если бы не эта деталь, я бы даже могла ходить, делая вид, что все нормально, как делала и всегда, но помимо глаз страдали пальцы, не давая мне касаться буквально ничего. Вот просто берут и скрючиваются. Еще и чувство... Словно кто-то выпивает меня. Противно, ведь место желейки уже давно занимает Марк, а я полностью состою из энергии Царства и всех его обитателей.

Никто из здешних врачей так и не опознал мою болезнь. Кто бы сомневался. Что эти ходячие слизни вообще умеют?

Страшнее было то, что близнецы тоже понятия не имели, что со мной, и целыми днями бегали по реальностям и Первому миру, пытаясь отыскать лекарство. Очень плохо верится, что оно существует. Но Белла умирает последней, так я и решила, когда в первый раз почувствовала эту выматывающую слабость.

Чем больше я находилась в постели, тем хуже становилось, но срабатывал замкнутый круг, и я просто баклажанилась целыми днями, поручая управление монстрами детям. Бедные, тоже мучаются — Царство-лекарство-Царство-лекарство. В бесконечной поочередности.

Вообще, это началось уже очень давно. Наверное, неделю назад, но зная время в нашем измерении, могу заверить, что болею я не первый год.

И за все время ни одна сволочь из знакомых даже не удосужилась проведать. А учитывая, что у меня был всего один знакомый, становилось вдвойне обидней. Вот ведь были времена! Интриги, заговоры, уроки... Тьфу, лучше бы и не вспоминала.

Сегодня состояние ничем не отличалось от вчерашнего. И позавчерашнего, и позапоза... и так далее. Можно даже сказать, ухудшилось. Платок на лбу уже не охлаждал, хоть как-то смягчая боль, и когда я только потянулась, чтобы вымочить его в холодной свежей воде, девичья рука перехватила тряпку.

— Меньше двигайся, мам, — напомнила Лу́на, сделав мне компресс.

— Да невозможно же, — захныкала я. — Так никогда не встану.

— Если это делает тебе легче — то лучше лежать вечно. А мы с Марком позаботимся и о тебе, и о Царстве, — девчонка была даже слишком строга, уже давно в ее глазах не горел тот огонек задора, который я запомнила даже в предыдущей жизни.

— Кстати, а где он? — близнеца и впрямь давно не было видно. В последний раз демон приходил два дня назад и был явно сильно измотан.

— Черт знает, — махнула рукой дочь. — Куда-то урул...

Я громко закашляла, во рту появился острый привкус. Нет, только не это.

Видимо, по моим глазам было понятно, что все становится только хуже. Луна в спешке потянулась к другому, чистому платку, чтобы стереть выступившие на губах капли крови, но мы отлично знали, что ничего она сделать не может.

Когда резь немного утихла, а кровотечение прекратилось, я тяжело вздохнула. Жалко оставлять свой мир, хоть мне и было на кого положиться. Но разве так протянешь долго?

Послышался слабый треск, похожий на звук открытия межизмеренческого портала. Похоже, сын вернулся.

У меня внезапно закружилась голова, но я умудрилась различить, как Луна что-то крикнула брату. Возможно, нашел ли он что-нибудь. Судя по тишине — как и всегда, никаких результатов.

Я никогда не была нормальным демоном, поэтому имела возможность чувствовать и, что было совсем не на руку, сострадать. Как никогда я сочувствовала близнецам. Они ведь молоды, им нужна свобода, а я приковываю их к себе.

А они взрослеют. Им уже по двадцать. Триллионов, но это опустим. Я уже по привычке называю их "мальчишкой" и "девчонкой", ведь, в конце концов, они мои дети. Приемные, но до сих пор об этом не знают. И, думаю, ради вселенской сохранности, рассказывать им правду не стоит.

В то время как мне ровно тридцать три, а расклеиваюсь на всю тысячу.

Близнецы о чем-то переговаривались, чуть отойдя от кровати. Я уже слишком часто начала шутить про то, что они замышляют отравить меня как-нибудь ночью и заграбастать Царство Кошмаров, и было бы весело, если б не так больно от мысли, что у них это не выйдет.

Луна замолчала и, придвинувшись ближе, потрогала мой лоб.

— Нельзя больше медлить, тебе срочно нужна нормальная помощь, — ответил за сестру Марк.

— Да, а где бы ее взять? — я попыталась взмахнуть руками, но они безвольно повисли, так и не поднявшись.

— Кажется, я знаю такого специалиста!

До сердца медленно дошло, что пора бы уже начать отбивать громкий, тяжелый ритм, не вписывающийся в нынешнюю ситуацию, а до мозга — похоже, вообще ничего.

— День добрый, Вашество!

Как же знакомо звучат эти издевательски растянутые гласные. Будь я в ясном разуме, точно бы фыркнула от презрения.

Нехотя разлепив глаза, я увидела что-то желтое, несвойственное для фигур близнецов. О, неужели все-таки явился. А главное — как вовремя.

У меня все же получилось немного протянуть руку, как я ожидала, для приветственного поцелуя, но жест был наглейше проигнорирован. Узнаю старого гада.

Марк с Луной недоумевали. Ну конечно, теперь-то они его толком не знают. Видели один раз в далеком прошлом, но наверняка не запомнили.

— Сколько лет, Билл, — немного хрипло вышло проговорить сквозь почти сжатые зубы.

Все еще обида и разочарование не давали мне ни забыть, ни простить масона.

— Достаточно, чтобы успеть на твои похороны, — слишком жестоко, но для Сайфера — в порядке вещей.

Демоны смекнули, что у нас с гостем намечается долгий разговор, поэтому незамедлительно смылись. Билл же занял место на кресле справа от меня, открыв себе полный обзор на мое недовольное больное лицо.

Совсем не хотелось представать перед ним именно в таком виде, но настоящий дьявол непредсказуем.

— Чего пришел-то? Опоздал на парочку миллиардов лет, — съязвила я.

— Никогда не поздно исправить старые ошибки, — усмехнулся Сайфер, но, судя по его глазам, он что-то недоговаривал.

— Что ты хочешь исправить? — выдавила даже с какой-то надеждой.

— Я? — Билл захохотал, холодно и зло.

Ну понятно. Опять объявился злорадствовать. Хотя, с чего бы это? Я думала, этот этап давно пройден. Он замышляет что-то другое.

Хотелось бы спросить, где он пропадал все это время, почему даже ни разу не заглянул, но это просто бесполезно. Гордый, бесчувственный, отрешенный. Хороший актер и дерьмовый учитель. И как я только умудрилась влюбиться?

Только нельзя при нем думать об этом.

— Нам стоит поворошить минувшие события, если ты надеешься оторваться от кровати, — прищурился Билл. Он всегда так делал, когда был уверен, что я его не пойму и буду надуто ждать объяснений. Но в этот раз я все улавливала четко.

— "Нам"? Ты смеешь это говорить, когда в самый нужный момент бросил меня одну?! — чертовы слезы, не вздумайте все испортить.

Сайфер закатил глаза, но продолжал улыбаться, хотя я благодаря своей новой способности прекрасно заметила в мимолетных движениях лица и тела, что он явно желал прямо сейчас прибить меня (а что, отличная возможность) и, наверное, все же захватить трон, как давно хотел. Но сдерживался. Почему?

— С тобой осталась Дитятко Причины. По-моему, этого достаточно, чтобы обеспечить себе веселую жизнь.

— Не называй детей так.

Отлично же знает, что я переписала историю и начисто стерла прошлое.

— Так ты будешь защищать _их_ или свою _жизнь_? — уже более заинтересованно демон склонился надо мной, с удовольствием наблюдая за разгорающейся яростью в моих глазах.

От этого покрытого пылью времен ощущения привязанности и выбешенности даже слегка полегчало. По крайней мере одна головная боль сменилась другой, не менее назойливой, но хотя бы долгожданной.

Я только повернула голову, чтобы Сайфер как можно меньше созерцал мое "прекраснейшее" личико.

— Кому не хочется жить?

— Особенно при бессмертии.

Блин, только хотела драматизировать, как этот сукин сын все испортил. Ему не впервой, это уж точно. Но если я простила Луну за все ее преступления, то на Билла и вовсе не за что злиться.

— На твоем месте я бы поторопился с решениями! _Болезнь прогрессирует_, — осклабился иллюминат.

— Да, я хочу снова встать на ноги.

— И мы же оба прекрасно знаем, что тут не обойдется без жертв. Это я так, если ты впоследствии захочешь обвинять меня, — отъехав на стуле, золотой выхватил из ниоткуда трость и оперся на нее руками и лицом.

Даже знать не хочется, в чем он провинится, и я, цыкнув, уже приготовилась к тому, что сейчас он откроет какой-нибудь портал в дыру мира, где я и излечусь. Не без потерь, естественно.

Ага, хрен бы там.

— Я, кажется, уже говорил, что живу сегодняшним днем, — затянул свою песнь гость. — Так вот, с тех пор ничего не поменялось. В чем же тут плюсы?

Видимо, план Сайфера был таков, что либо я умираю прямо сейчас, либо выслушиваю все это и волшебным образом (потерянного времени) оказываюсь здоровой. Ну ладно, может, и что дельное скажет.

— Конечно же в том, что я не храню прошлое и не болею его пережитками. А вот у тебя с этим проблемы, консерва...

— Консерватор?

— Нет. И не перебивай.

Еле удержавшись от смачных ругательств, я просто молча вытянула средний палец под одеялом и помотала головой.

— Как часто ты думаешь о своих промахах?

— Да вот прямо сейчас, — проворчала, отведя взгляд.

— Отличное время для шуток! Может, скажешь тогда предсмертную речь?

— К сути!

Я отлично знала, что чем больше злюсь, тем больше веселю треугольника, но никак не могла остановиться, таковы уж особенности моей личности. Но, к счастью, Билл тоже вернулся к теме.

— На самом деле, теперь и правда твоя очередь говорить. И думать, но это уж как получится.

Превозмогая физическую слабость, я каким-то чудом смогла поднять руку, уже светящуюся для атаки. Хотя, она бы не сработала. Куда уж, при такой-то расхлябанности.

Демона же это зрелище... восхитило? По крайней мере он приподнял голову с ладоней и широко разошелся в ухмылке, которая у него последние минут десять отсутствовала, что было невероятно.

— Отлично. С силой просыпается и память, так что еще скажешь мне спасибо!

Хитро, но так ублюдочно. Он ведь стебется, в открытую издевается, а вроде как и помогает.

— И что я должна вспоминать?

— Все.

Око полезло на лоб, и блондин не выдержал.

— Я могу помочь тебе за одну услугу.

— Как всегда.

— Спокойно, договор без изъянов.

Я даже не успела ничего проговорить, как дьявол оказался сбоку и накрыл мои глаза ладонями.

Я помню это ощущение. Еще в далекие времена пребывания в Адамс на мне уже был использован этот приемчик. Мое тело обездвижилось, разум запутали синими веревками. Реальность была закрыта.

Нужно было заорать, да погромче, но звуки тут тоже... не работали. Я словно бы очутилась между этими нитями, опутывающими сознание, и требовалось найти выход.

Налево, направо? Везде темнота и определить стороны и собственное местоположение было невозможно. Похоже, я тут закрыта.

Как только вспомнилось мое заключение в своей же тюрьме в катакомбах, перед глазами мелькнул этот образ. Умение видеть себя со стороны полезно всем, но не в таких критических ситуациях!

Да уж, настоящим безумием точно можно назвать тот факт, что Всепоглощающий Мрак, он же Конец Света — мой брат и одновременно моя сила. До сих пор не разбираюсь во всей этой истории и не собиралась, но опять это случилось — эпизод наших разговоров с Трещиной поглощения накануне попыток возвращения с Биллом...

Боже, столько мыслей в голове. Похоже на логическую цепочку. Тюрьма, побег, Трещины, почти исчезнувший Гравити Фолз, создание нового мира вместо ушедшего...

Одно тут выбивалось даже слишком сильно. Малюсенькая деталь, которую я, прокручивая в голове тот день из раза в раз, игнорировала. Неужели вся соль в этом? Ответ был так близко?!

— Город-наоборот!

С пугающе громким вздохом я выбралась из пут Сайфера и с колотящимся сердцем прямо-таки подпрыгнула.

Масон уже успел телепортироваться обратно в кресло, делая вид, что он и так все знал. А может, и знал... Падла.

— Гравити Фолз?

— Да нет же, другой! Тот, который мы создали вместо него! Точнее, мы думали, что вернем Гравити Фолз назад, — я почесала затылок, в красках вспоминая то чувство опустошения, когда поняла, что мы сотворили что-то не то.

С другой стороны, Билл сам признавался, что мало что помнил из того дня, а значит этот позер и про мои видения не знал.

Как я и ожидала, Сайфер лишь пожал плечами, мол, не при делах. Но мне было не до него, я отчаянно продолжала искать другие странности... И нашла.

Почему же Билл ничего не помнит об этой копии города? Стоит об этом поразмышлять. Может, его и впрямь там не было? Допустим, но я отчетливо вижу красную и синюю нити Намерения и Воплощения, которые, по идее, и создали это новое, Четвертое измерение. Но они не сработали. Все произошло только после моего отдельного вмешательства. Это были мои первые слова. Это я дала ему жизнь.

Это я создала новый мир.

Когда догадка была озвучена вслух, Билл оживился еще сильнее, наконец, поставив точку во всех этих "теориях".

— Если ты — создательница Четвертого мира, то причина твоего недомогания вполне очевидна. Он черпает твои силы, причем не исключая жизненные, и только за счет этого держится где-то во Вселенной. А для иллюминатов энергия важна, это ты уж точно знаешь. Впрочем, я могу и ошибаться, меня же "там не было", — снова любимый жест кавычек.

До этого умозаключения я дошла и раньше, но вопрос-то все еще открыт — как избавиться от проблемы?

"Броситься прямо в Пекло", — таково было предложение демона, и оно было неоспоримым.

Уже без стыда я спросила:

— Поможешь мне найти это измерение?

Но Сайфер только снял цилиндр, поклонился и произнес то, что доставило боль еще худшую, чем от всех этих лет мучений:

— Мы еще увидимся, Беллатриса.

Он резко развернулся и направился к выходу из комнаты, но пока он не ушел, я, чтобы не зарыдать прямо при нем, крикнула:

— А что я должна взамен на твою помощь?

— Позже узнаешь, — не оборачиваясь изрек мужчина. — А вообще, я сюда пришел только ради этого договора, так что можешь ни за что не благодарить.

Он снова исчез, выскользнув за мгновение из покоев и тихо скрипнув дверью.

По руке все еще бежал холодок, значит, Билл все же заключил сделку, пока я была в отключке.

Как только гость ушел, сразу стало заметно хуже, колени подкосились, и я снова рухнула на подушки. Тут же появились близнецы и разместились по обеим сторонам у кровати. У дверей караулили, наверное.

— Ушел? — только и смогла выдавить я.

— Улетел, — усмехнулась дочка. — Но обещал вернуться.

Это я и так слышала.

— Есть какие-то новости? — теперь уже Марк склонился надо мной и возился с повязкой.

— Мы отправляемся в путешествие, — объявила я, с ухмылкой наблюдая за растерянностью детей.

Объяснить им эту историю с появлением Четвертого мира было весьма сложно, учитывая, что новая жизнь близнецов началась как раз после этого события, но на помощь пришла ложь. Уже привычная, добрая, материнская. Нельзя ведь ранить сердца родных? Жизнь в смертной многому научила.

Воодушевленные, брат с сестрой отправились на поиски моего измерения, не подозревая, что часть его уже лежит прямо тут, но им и не нужно.

Что ж, я выиграла время. Как только они ушли, я достала спрятанный под матрасами нож, поблескивающий в свете солнца, и горько осмотрела его в который раз. Я не могу убить свою сущность, которая позже обязательно где-то переродится, но можно лишиться тела, перегнав себя на следующий круг сансары. Но... моя жизнь ведь прекрасна. Я не помню, думала ли я так же про свою первую судьбу, но нынешняя — явно лучше, и чего-то более подходящего и комфортного не могу представить. Да и, неизвестно, в какой форме я появлюсь в третий раз. Человеческая оболочка, как ни крути, удобна настолько, что ни близнецы, ни даже Сайфер с ней не расстались, что уж говорить про меня. Пожалуй, еще повременю с жульничеством.

Глаза закрылись сами, голова гудела. Я так хотела спокойной жизни. Но нигде ее не застала. И теперь я готова молить кого угодно, лишь бы обрести покой и счастье для своей души.

В мозгу всплыло только одно.

— _In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti!_  
((лат.) — _"Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа!"_)

_"И очнулась она в отвратительном маленьком городке, полном своих мерзких жителей, где уже очень давно в глуши заселилось великое зло"._


	2. Vita brevis, ars longa / Жизнь коротка, искусство — вечно | Life is short, art is eternal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c847016/v847016138/14bc0d/6p17hlSvgSs.jpg — обложка к главе.

16.01.2018.  
Ветрено

Спешным шагом я направлялся к палате 2501960915, где пациентку уже готовили к процедуре.

Они отказались от моих методов — отказались от человечности. Пообещали, что их средство поможет девочке. Но я-то знал, в чем она нуждается больше. Адамс даже не нужно было постороннее вмешательство. Она прекрасно исцелялась сама, нуждаясь только в правильных советах. Но начальство давно точило зуб на меня и искало подопытный материал. У меня не вышло защитить мою малышку.

Я громко хлопнул железной дверью, мигом обратив на себя внимание трех пар глаз. Из четырех присутствующих. Санитар, уже пощелкав по игле, готовился вводить отраву в юное тельце, но я, похоже, вовремя остановил их.

— Господин Сайфер, вы хотели что-то сказать? — один из фельдшеров, что держали Трису за руки, тоже поднял голову.

— Да, ей, — я решительно вошел в комнату и хмуро посмотрел на медбрата.

Противоречить мне никто из троих не мог, поэтому, что-то проворчав, санитар опустил шприц и кивнул тем двоим, чтобы вышли из палаты.

— Только на пять минут, — толкнув меня локтем, прошептал Гонсалвес.

Энгель был тем самым человеком, что, можно сказать, первым оповестил меня о подопечной. Именно он впопыхах крикнул, что у меня новый пациент, и побежал дальше по лестнице. Но он никогда мне не нравился. Как бездушная машина, везде ходит за Робин (странно, что ее сейчас здесь нет) и калечит жизни людей стальной иглой, пусть и совершенно легально.

Когда мы с девушкой наконец остались одни, я с облегчением сел на стул рядом и склонился над ее омертвевшим лицом.

В палате сделали перестановку. Убрали тумбочку с теми железными ручками, чтобы не было повторных попыток рукоприкладства. Кровать передвинули в центр комнаты — дабы легче было сдерживать Адамс во время уколов. Говорят, она сначала отчаянно сопротивлялась. Горжусь ею.

Все ее нынешнее лечение — это инъекции по несколько раз на дню, которые сделали из девчонки настоящую куклу. Она все время молчит, стала абсолютно бледной. Удивляюсь, что у нее все еще блестящие глаза. Не стеклянные.

Из нашей трагедии сделали настоящее событие. По поводу синдрома Адамс был собран целый консилиум, в котором я не участвовал, но узнал о нем уже на следующий день. Лекарство, которое может вылечить девушку, торжественно вручили нашему главе в конце собрания. А потом все вокруг говорили только про нее. Про остальных безумцев словно бы забыли, на слуху была одна лишь девчонка.

Будто целью было искоренить не заболевание, а саму Беллатрису.

Так я думал о своем, пока вдруг холодные пальцы не сомкнулись на моих, и слабым сорванным голосом больная проговорила:

— А ты знаешь... Гравити Фолз уже перевернулся.

Мне было даже приятно вновь услышать все эти загадочные речи.

— Цветок уже появился там. Молитвы... они не помогут. Боги не слышат, они — дьяволы.

Похоже, девушка в бреду. Ее взор был устремлен вверх, но она явно сейчас существовала не здесь. Я только обнял ее, уткнувшись в затылок, и прошептал, поглаживая по голове:

— Ты не безумна, это все вокруг — слепы.

Замок в двери защелкал, и я принял прежнее сидячее положение на стуле. В комнату вошли все те же персоны, но на этот раз — все-таки вместе с Мерулой.

— Уильям, ты не смеешь им запрещать проводить процедуры!

Я невозмутимо поднялся, забрал папку со стола и собрался на выход.

— Ты ведь даже не ее лечащий врач, — в этой женщине было столько язвительности и торжества, что мне стоило усилий просто смерить медсестру презрительным взглядом и без лишних слов покинуть палату.

Уже в коридоре я вытащил из скоросшивателя документ, давно мозолящий мне глаза. Отказ от повтора экзистенциальной терапии. Я смял его, не решаясь порвать прямо здесь.

Но дома обязательно сожгу.

***

18.06.201Х.  
Преимущественно ясно

После нехилого удара головой о землю стало на удивление хорошо. Нет, это совсем не забавно! Я все еще я, значит, никаких сопутствующих метаморфоз не произошло. Только вот... где же эта боль? Где головокружение, слабость, ломота? А, хрен с ними, еще об этом думать не хватало.

Сзади слышались шепотки и цыканья. Я обернулась, с удивлением встретившись взглядом с близнецами. Похоже, им падение не слишком понравилось.

— Если это твой мир, почему тут так скучно? Можно было землю из макарон сделать, зефира, подушек, в конце концов, — все еще хватаясь за конечности, проскулила Луна.

Марк тоже был не в восторге, но он даже встать не мог, ведь сестрица его придавила и никак не могла подняться. Я опустилась над ее больной ногой, пока не поняла — вот шутница! Они же не могут ничего себе сломать!

— Быстро на подъем! — дав дочке легкого подзатыльника, я заставила детей соскрестись с земли.

Что ж, они встали, уже прогресс.

А вот я как в тумане. Помню это место, помню сам Гравити Фолз, но это... что-то совсем незнакомое.

Девушка побежала липнуть к соснам, ведь ее очень восхищали "зеленые деревья", а Марк остался стоять позади. Куда же теперь направляться, а главное — зачем?

Всегда, когда меня перебрасывало в другое измерение, была определенная цель, и как только она достигалась, я спокойно возвращалась обратно. Сейчас вроде бы тоже понятно, что делать, но в то же время — что, где, кого искать? Биллу стоило быть точнее в формулировках. Хотя... он же не магический шар. Чертова волшебная пирамидка.

— Что мы будем делать? — резонный вопрос задал мальчишка, оказавшись прямо передо мной.

Я и сама не знала.

Отвлек хруст веток. Какой-то смертный старикашка брел вперед, но, увидев нас, он только снял кепку, приложил к сердцу, благоговейно улыбнувшись, водрузил ее обратно и пошел дальше. Мы с сыном дружно проводили его взглядом, так ничего и не поняв.

Похоже, мы находились в лесу, но для леса тут было слишком просторно. Наверное, нужно идти туда же, куда и этот человек, чтобы дойти хоть до какой-то цивилизации. В любом случае, все трое бессмертны. Можем скитаться тут хоть до скончания века.

Но я хочу домой. Моя боль утихла, и это дает шанс быстрее расправиться с возникшими проблемами, чтобы скорее свалить.

Кликнув Луну, я пошла вперед. Детей не было слышно. Что они решили? Начать существовать самостоятельно? Наверное, они все еще в шоке. Но я отступать не собиралась, и вскоре за мной послышались глухие шаги.

Было бы неплохо найти других знакомых мне смертных. Звездочку, Сосну. Если они тут, конечно, есть. А если бы были — что я им скажу? "Здрасьте, я — Королева-иллюминат из другого мира, прибыла сюда с семьей по ваши души"? Хотя мне бы хотелось посмотреть на их реакцию. В конце концов, того старика было мало.

Ах, да, это же совсем другой мир... И не будет тут ни Сосны, ни Рыбы, ни всего их зверинца. Но надеяться стоит. В конце концов, это _мой_ мир. И если нас тут не примут с радушием — это будет их большой ошибкой.

Впереди мелькало какое-то белое пятно. Чем ближе мы подходили, тем больше оно походило на здание и в итоге им и оказалось. Боже, да ведь я знаю!.. В Гравити Фолз на этом же месте была Хижина Тайн, в которой работал и обитал мой сосуд. Но это... что-то не то. Здесь на огромной крыше тоже были приделаны буквы, но все были целы и стояли на своих местах. Да и на полуразвалившуюся лачугу это вовсе не похоже. Скорее, на скромный супермаркет. Помню я такие в родном городе смертной. Все так аккуратненько и красиво, что даже неуютно.

Краем глаза я заметила, что с близнецами что-то не то. Они медленно отходили, закрываясь руками, а их лица были полны ужаса. У меня тоже начало колотиться сердце, но когда я обернулась, было слишком поздно. Я успела увидеть только мутное серовато-синее пятно. Которое набросилось на меня. Я совсем не ожидала подобного и упала, больно ушибив локоть, но возросшие человеческие инстинкты заставили, чуть ли не рыча от возмущения, начать яростно отбиваться. Однако это что-то не сдавалось и только крепче цеплялось мне за шею.

А я и не подозревала, что конец придет... так. Вот и гордись, что воспитала демонов — хоть бы кто оттащил это чудовище! Но постепенно удалось различить в этом визжащем крике нотки радости, даже отдельные слова. И голос... подростка.

— Я думала, ты не услышишь! Ты все-таки пришла!

Когда перед глазами все происходящее перестало мелькать неуправляемым вихрем, я чуть повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на близнецов. Они уже не выглядели, как зашуганные тушканчики, скорее, просто пребывали в культурном шоке.

У меня получилось сесть. Положив ладонь на висок, я скосила взгляд вбок и отскочила с громким вдохом — в нескольких сантиметрах от моего зависло чье-то улыбающееся лицо с горящими глазами. Не в буквальном смысле, но ощущать такое практически кожей действительно страшно.

— Сосна? — вырвалось у меня, когда я все осознала.

Это и впрямь было очень похоже на него. Такое же лицо, такое же нескладное тело. Только... Научился расчесываться? Хотя ростом пониже, чем тот, которого я помню. Видимо, подросток вчерашнего дня.

И все же это девчонка... Кудряшки и юбчонка. Нет, правда. И еще это точно не Сосна. У нее была кепка, ровно как та, на пацане. Но вместо дерева там был _Клевер_. Четырехлистный клевер.

— Бедненькая, ты головой стукнулась? — транс-Сосна имел вполне обычный девичий голосок. У Луны был примерно такой же в ее тринадцать.

Так, ругаться при хотя бы одном ребенке неприлично, тем более, я ее даже не знаю.

— Это вы все долбанулись, — прошипела я, так ничего и не понимая. — Что тут за Бал-маскарад, Дип...пер, — кажется, такое имя.

Смертная, хотя черт их знает, может, это вообще не человек... В общем, девочка вопросительно приподняла бровь, отчего я взбесилась еще больше, но она сама подсказала мне:

— Дебби.

Вау. Создать мир, где имеется тот ботан-неудачник, только в женской версии? Могу, умею, воплощаю.

Внезапно брюнетка огляделась и, похоже, увидела моих близнецов.

— Оу, не знала, что ты будешь с гостями, — она положила ладони на щеки и сжала их, состроив очень удивленную физиономию.

— А мы-то как рады! — не заставили ждать ответа они.

— Это, вообще-то, дети мои, — решив, что хватит уже прозябать на земле, попыталась встать, но отсиженные ноги подкосились, и я, по традиции, едва не грохнулась заново, но меня подхватили три пары рук — моих демонов и этой мелкой.

Эти трое словно играли в эстафету зрачками, по очереди и очень быстро переглядываясь, причем абсолютно не мигая. Мои-то ладно, мысленно разговаривают, а смертная? Видимо, за компанию.

Меня, наконец, оставили, ожидая объяснений. Но я очень грозно уставилась на человечишку, для вида еще и скрестив руки на груди. Такой прием даже слишком радушный, и я была бы не против, если бы не эта дурацкая недосказанность. Ненавижу первые встречи, когда все чего-то ждут друг от друга.

Реакция этой Дебби была слишком странной. Она, выпучив глаза, упала на колени, чуть ли не кланяясь, после чего сложила руки и начала... молиться?

— Так, все, нам здесь больше делать нечего, — демоны знают о безумии как никто другой, но наблюдать за ним в исполнении дилетанта — просто издевательство.

Я собралась идти, хоть и не предполагая, куда, но девчонка схватила меня за каблук и уже со слезами на глазах пролепетала:

— Почему я не заслужила твоей милости? Я выполняла все заветы и даже сделала алтарь, так за что?!

Я слегка опешила. Алтарь? Заветы? За кого меня тут принимают? Или же они каким-то образом знают, что я — королева?

Ну что ж, пора наконец применить свои таланты дипломата. Не зря же я с Биллом все то время... мучилась.

— Послушай, детка, — я склонилась над этим чудом и взяла несколькими пальцами ее подбородок, приподняв голову. На Марке это всегда работало. — Я только что прибыла из своего измерения, чтобы что-то проделать в вашем мире и смотаться обратно. Мне не нужно лишних трат времени. Просто расскажи, что да как тут у вас, чтобы нам было понятней, как действовать, и снова будешь жить своей прежней жизнью. Обещаю, никто даже не пострадает, если ты просто заговоришь.

Подросток нервно закусил губу, блестя слезами в глазах.

— Но ведь это я воззвала к тебе!

— Погоди, — я сжала лоб, пытаясь сосредоточиться, — так ты призвала меня?

— Воззвала, — снова поправила девочка. — Призывают только демонов.

Интересные тут люди.

— А кто же я тогда?

— Бог, — улыбнулась Дебби такой же почтительной и смиренной улыбкой, как тот дедуля в лесу.

В тишине прозвучал надрывный хохот дочери.

***

Уже битый час, если не больше, девчонка скакала вокруг нас и щебетала что-то про себя, надеясь, что я начну вспоминать. Увлекся человек, мда. Но ее болтовня неожиданно прекратилась, оставив в моих ушах непрекращающееся жужжание. Про ботана я явно ошиблась.

— ... А знаете, пусть вам и Мейбер расскажет. Он, конечно, зануда, и мы вряд ли что-нибудь из него вытянем, но, может, хоть что-то выйдет. Он с утра был в хорошем настроении. Ну, по его меркам.

О, еще кто-то знакомый. А в том Гравити Фолз была Мейбл. Новый перевертыш?

Клевер потащила меня к магазину, и я не могла противиться. В целом состояние было намного лучше, чем еще несколько минут назад в родном мире, но сил еще мало. Масоны тоже поплелись за нами.

Кошмар — это люди. В самом прямом смысле. Когда мы попали внутрь белой "хижины", все присутствующие сразу же уставились не столько на девчонку, которую за мной вообще не было видно, сколько на нашу семью, и это было мерзко. Хотя многие из людишек заметно офигели, а кто-то вообще упал на колени, снова твердя о Боге. Вот же психи.

Самым жалким было то, что мы не могли скинуть человеческие оболочки и вернуться в истинное треугольное состояние, чтобы стать невидимыми для смертных глаз, и все время, пока мы тащились через этот нескончаемый зал, а потом поднимались по лестнице, обязательно кто-нибудь подворачивался по пути и делал эти странные вещи: шептал молитвы, складывал руки. В лучшем случае — просто стояли и провожали взглядом в ступоре.

Мне вовсе не хотелось такой "популярности".

Уже на последней ступеньке все-таки оступилась и, как специально, мимо проходила какая-то девица с коробкой, которую я случайно задела. Юная особа аж притопнула, резко развернувшись и что-то крикнув, но Дебби не останавливалась, только коротко пояснив: "Это Сью".

Не сбавляя скорость, брюнетка влетела в открытую дверь, чуть не приложив меня об косяк, после чего наконец освободила ладонь и заорала на всю комнату:

— Мейбер Па-а-а-айнс!!!

Мы с близнецами не отважились заходить, наблюдая из коридора, но все и так было видно — на расправленной постели лежало подобие девчонки, только более заспанного вида и явно мужского пола, и рубилось в приставку. Чувствую себя такой грамотной среди Луны и даже умного-заумного Марка, ведь никто из них и понятия про эти земные штучки не имеет.

Тем временем Дебби расстелилась перед кроватью и, хитренько прищурив глаза, тыкнула юнцу в плечо.

— Эй, бро! Отгадай загадку: кто целыми днями сидит в телефоне и ничего не делает?

— Милая картошка.

— Нет, это ты!

— Это одно и то же.

Мальчишка говорил с неохотой и был бы счастлив, если б его вообще не трогали. По нему и видно — весь какой-то лохматый, помятый, поверх пижамных штанов нацеплен свитер. Ну прямо я по утрам. Только вот уже давно не утро, даже здесь.

Естественно, самой заметной деталью в нем был серый свитер с криво нашитым знаком _Молнии_. Вот уж ирония.

— А если посмотреть по сторонам? — не церемонясь долго, сестрица схватила близнеца за уши и повернула в нашу сторону.

Это создание настолько пофигистично, что даже такие болючие действия не вызвали у него никаких ответных рефлексов. Завидев меня, он долгое время просто пялился, что, впрочем, было взаимно.

Дальше его лицо изменялось как по кадрам — медленно приподнялись брови, губы сжались в ниточку, глаза раскрылись на максимум.

Я уж думала, он тоже будет биться в припадке и голосить, но нет — мальчишка просто вернулся в первоначальное состояние и уткнулся в экран, лишь покачав головой и с усмешкой ответив:

— Да-да, очень приятно, вы все-таки пришли. А то Мэри вчера достала — "Что идет в круге после птицы? Что за огнем?", — передразнил брюнет и отвернулся.

Видать, разговор закончен. Но... Мэри? Оговорился, что ли?

Клевер же только раздраженно фыркнула и вышла из комнаты, поманив за собой.

— Не понимаю, как можно потерять память за несколько дней... Или же это испытание? Тяготы, которые ты даруешь мне для очищения души? — начала смертная достаточно озлобленно, но как только дело дошло до вопросов, она тут же воодушевилась и засияла.

Я только помотала головой. Сколько уже можно ходить туда-сюда?

Она завела нас в гостиную, меня усадила в мягкое кресло, а сама куда-то пропала. Луну с Марком девочка будто не замечала, и это было даже обидно. Им пришлось усесться на полу возле меня, но они не возражали, ведь человеческие апартаменты их весьма заинтересовали.

И все это такое знакомое и такое другое. Интересно, что бы сказала Адамс, будь она здесь? Было бы смешно посмотреть на ее лицо, когда уже такой привычный, безумный, дурацкий городок внезапно переворачивается с ног на голову и говорит тебе — смотри, я именно то, чего ты не заслужила!

Близняшка вернулась с кипой листов в руках и положила мне на колени. Наверное, если бы не кожа, она б уже взорвалась.

— Смотри, тут почти вся история, которую я знаю!

Уже не выдержав, она начала прыгать по кругу и хлопать в ладоши. Вздохнув, я взяла первый лист. Это были обычные детские каракули. Похоже, это она сама, Молния, какая-то фигура повыше... с красной шапочкой. Помню я одного старикана с бордовой феской. Только вот тут женщина, видно по фигуре и юбке. И еще одна персона, очень похожая на эту. Это семья здешних Пайнсов?

Ладно, хоть что-то теперь о них знаю. На следующем уже была только Клевер с новым персонажем, почти полностью черным, с красным бантом, на полметровых шпильках... Ну спасибо, теперь я точно сменю обувь.

Это все отлично, но каким боком я оказалась тут, если все это время находилась в своем Первом мире? Кстати, на большинстве рисунков была именно я, нарисованная отвратительно-криво, но, надеюсь, от всей души. Лестно, черт возьми.

Помимо картинок были и записи, а где-то бумага была и вовсе испещрена только буквами. Я на такие не обращала внимания, хоть и зря, полагая, что позже еще пересмотрю все это заново. В любом случае — пометки, рисунки. А где же...

— Дневники, — случайно шепнула я вслух, мигом обратив внимание Дебби к себе.

— Что? Нет, школа ведь Ад, ты сама так говорила, — деланно надулась голубоглазая.

— Я про ваши дневники. Ну, Первый, Третий. Они ведь где-то здесь?

Судя по заминке, таковых тут не имелось, что было довольно странно, и я встала с места, опрокинув кучу бумаги, но это меня не волновало. Близнецы уже давно куда-то исчезли, видимо, налюбовались красотами человеческого жилья, потому мне бы стоило поспешить.

— Подожди! Я ведь заслужила твою милость!

В этих словах было столько отчаянья и возмущения, что я остановилась в последний раз, повернувшись к смертной.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Ну... Если честно... Это было коллективное подростковое решение, одобренное тетушкой... Хотя это все же слишком, у вас ведь и так постоянная борьба, наверное не стоит, хотя мы бы помогли всем, чем угод...

— Живее! — сжала я кулаки, из которых начинали сыпаться искры.

— Мне страшно жить, — человечишка прижалась ко мне, схватив за края жилетки. — Прошу, разберись с Амарантой. Ну, пожалуй, не стоит ее убивать, ведь для равновесия должно же существовать хоть какое-то зло... Но как по мне, Винди и Сью вполне хватает.

Среди всего этого потока слов я уловила только одно, пронзившее мой разум — это имя.

— С кем?

Опомнившись, Клевер скрылась за креслом, шурша бумагой, и в конце концов достала достаточно помятый, жизнью не помилованный лист, раскрыв его прямо перед моим носом. На нем явно не детской рукой была вполне добротно изображена какая-то длинноволосая девица, полностью белая, но с черным пятном на плече. Похоже на птицу.

— Помнишь? Ты наставляла нас, говорила, что лишь слепой доверится рукам зла, прозревшему же всегда открыты твои объятия.

Я только пожала плечами, ведь ничего подобного со мной не происходило и в первой жизни.

Печально прикрыв веки, Пайнс опустилась на пол, складывая бумагу обратно в стопку. Я присела рядом.

— А почему же тебя не смущает, что я, ваш, как ты там сказала, Бог, ничего про вас не знаю и никого не помню?

Она улыбнулась.

— Но я ведь помню твой завет — нужно быть смиренным. Тем более, никто точно не знает твоей божественной сущности и нет такого слова, что могло бы осудить тебя.

Что ж, очень умно с... моей стороны.

— Но если я Бог, почему вы так непочтительно относитесь ко мне? Вроде и падаете на колени, а потом хватаетесь за меня и вообще... странно себя ведете, — я кашлянула, снова напомнив себе, что стоит попридержать колкие фразы.

— Как ты сказала в первую нашу встречу — ты готова принять всех, кто примет тебя. Кто-то хочет быть с тобой другом, кто-то считает тебя Матерью.

— А ты?

— Все вместе. Ты когда-то помогла нашей семье, воспитывала меня, и я не могу просто взять и бросить тебя в трудную минуту. Я — всегда на твоей стороне.

У меня был лишь один вопрос — когда я все успела?! Но то, что есть союзники, уже радует.

— А что насчет моих детей? Вы ведь их не знаете?

— Святого Сына и Святого Духа? Почему же, они всегда сопровождали тебя, только раньше мы их не видели. Было приятно узнать, что они выбрали все же человеческое обличье.

Мне кажется, или эта девчонка знает больше меня? И почему она никак не видит мои зрачки, присущие только демонам... Она слишком уверена в своей правоте и, честно говоря, заставила уже поверить и меня.

— Знаешь, мне все-таки нужно идти. Близнецы куда-то делись, мне нужно их найти до того, пока не случилось страшное. Они тоже потеряли память.

— И несут они благодать, — девочка что-то искала под креслом.

Ага, скорее хаос и разрушения, в особенности Луна.

— Что ж, я буду ждать следующих ваших визитов, — помахала рукой Пайнс.

Когда я уже щелкнула пальцами и почти исчезла в дымке, прозвучало довольно зловеще откуда-то со стороны:

— Не попадайтесь Глифулам и Нортвестам.

***

Яркое желтое пятно летело по городу так быстро, что мало кому удалось заметить его. Свобода — то, чего всегда боялся Марк и чего так пламенно ожидала Луна. Они оба были привязаны к дому, к тому же, по словам Беллы, были наследниками, но юная демоница предпочла бы иметь миры в заложниках, чем самой быть узницей своего измерения. Хотя и в этом она сомневалась — как золото смогло вылиться из тьмы? Они не знали ничего о своем отце, и это давало девушке еще больше подозрений. Брат никогда не хотел даже задуматься, почему они так отличаются от матери, предпочитая списывать все вместе с ней на выделки судьбы и их собственную непредсказуемую демоническую природу. Он просто слаб. Не как иллюминат, но как существо. А Луна всегда была ближе к правде, которую она прятала в рукаве.

Никто не видел ее, зато она отлично различала местность. Большие людские дома пропали, уступая место огромным деревьям и косым хибарам. Луна даже остановилась от такой резкой перемены. Как же это похоже на Царство. Чем ближе к их дворцу — тем красивее и виднее жилища. Белла рассказывала, что это пережиток из жизни с ее собственными родителями — при них была четкая иерархия, и знать всегда была более обласкана, чем недалекие монстры из пещер. Но с новой Королевой пришел новый порядок, и вся аристократия была устранена. Белла слишком боится бунтов, это видно даже невооруженным Оком. А чтобы быть в почете у народа — достаточно просто предоставить им побольше еды и не трогать их жилье, с чем она успешно справлялась.

И теперь эта картина очень забавляла иллюмината. Она-то думала, что только в их измерении творится подобная грязь. Но люди были ничем не лучше чудищ. Ведь иначе зачем они делят друг друга на высших и жалких? Уж чего она точно не знала, так это того, что и сами смертные об этом не догадываются.

Отменная реакция заставила Луну повернуться прежде, чем чья-то рука охватила бы ее шею. Почти лицом к лицу она столкнулась с очередным человеком, но в отличие от остальных, что падали перед ее мамой, этот держал в руках крест, направленный прямо златоглазой в переносицу, а в его взгляде читалась бушующая ненависть и то, что мог увидеть только демон — бессилие.

— Ну вот мы и встретились, Нечистый, — произнес незнакомец.

— Да ладно, я каждый вечер ванну принимаю, — махнула рукой девушка.

Противник молчал. Он явно боялся той, кому посмел бросить вызов, ведь это был обычный юный мальчишка, коротко стриженный, но твердо стоящий на своем. Луна вполне могла сказать, что он не старше той показушницы в кепке, но рост давал ему преимущество смотреть масону прямо в глаза.

— Давно вас тут не видел. И кто же призвал твою верхушку вновь?

— А кто дал тебе эту нелепую железную штуку? Выглядит смешно.

Крест мелькнул между его рук, после чего Луна оказалась на земле. Она и сама не поняла, как этот дурень смог так быстро переместиться за ее спину, толкнуть, а теперь и крепко держать руки, не давая демонице сдвинуться.

— Сатана, — прошипел парень. — С тобой все будет легче, чем тогда.

Луна с интересом ждала, что произойдет дальше. Ее ударят? Убьют?

— Кишка тонка, — высунула она язык, что окончательно помутило разум блондину.

Ей, как имеющей родного брата, было известнее всего, что выводит из себя мальчишек.

Дрожащая рука неприятеля взметнулась, что заставило иллюмината хохотнуть. Как же много страха и нерешительности.

Луна надеялась на красочное завершение, но юношу внезапно окликнули. Вместе с девушкой он посмотрел вперед, где уже было видно приближающуюся маленькую фигуру, превратившуюся в близнеца Пайнса. Надо же, он все-таки умеет ходить.

— Перси! Мы, кажется, с тобой договаривались, — шатен подошел совсем близко и с недовольством глядел на рослого.

— Сектант, — еле слышно прошептал парень, но Луну не отпустил. — Ты предлагаешь мне помиловать зло, когда оно уже на крючке?

"Скорее, на крестике", — усмехнулась девушка.

— Ты хочешь повторить тот долгий разговор? У меня на вооружении есть Мэри и Бобби, так что в этот раз твоя подружка с магической цацкой тебя не спасет, — близнец выглядел слишком уверенно, что дало свои плоды.

Перси поднялся и скрестил руки на груди, раздраженно закатив глаза.

— А ведь мы с тобой были лучшими друзьями, Мей. И _эти_ нас разрознили. Ты все еще будешь подтверждать их невинность? Я люблю твое упорство, Пайнс, но не когда оно идет вразрез с общественной безопасностью.

— А я никогда не любил твои куриные мозги, Нортвест, — с этими словами подросток развернулся и пошел в обратную сторону, запустив руки в карманы брюк.

Оба оставшихся молча смотрели ему вслед, пока блондин, прищурившись, не обратился к Луне, сделав шаг назад:

— Такой я тебя вижу впервые, так что тебе повезло, что ты девушка. Я не могу поднять на тебя руку. Но в следующий раз мне будет все равно, я знаю, как легко вы меняете свои маски. Покинь нашу разруху по-хорошему, пока мы не пошли против тебя войной.

Юноша спрятал "оружие" и направился к одному из домов, стоящих неподалеку, но Луна тоже успела подняться и, стряхнув с ног пыль, засмеялась:

— Я — Бог! Как тебе такое?

Не оборачиваясь, Нортвест кинул ей в ответ:

— Бог покинул нас, оставив лишь черного ворона и железный крест. Добро пожаловать в Гравити Флайт.

***

17.06.201Х.  
Убывающая Луна

Я отлично знаю, что каждый из нас относится к этому кругу. Знаки везде, она оставила их для нас, чтобы мы могли обратиться к своей Создательнице в случае нужды. Но я умная, уж поумнее братишки-ленивца. Присматриваясь к друзьям и соперникам, я нашла все, что было нужно. Ровно десять, и распознать их было не так уж и трудно. Бабушка Стеффани тоже знает про эту молитву, но ничего не расскажет. Я, видите ли, маленькая и не должна лезть во все эти дела. Да кто вообще будет ее слушать? Что она такого сделала, чтобы хранить те записи у себя? Она даже не заслужила такого расположения Господнего, какое я имею в свои двенадцать. Ну и кто теперь глупышка? Я смогла переписать и перерисовать все, что только могла, и единственный лист, который мне удалось забрать — образ ведьмы, нашего общего врага. Хорошо хоть бабуля Стеффи с нами на одной волне и тоже знает о круге. Иначе было бы тяжело...

Мел пригодился. Мейбер сожрал его пока не весь (вот до чего лень доводит — начинает есть всякую дрянь, если ему просто западло до кухни спуститься!), и мне как раз хватит для всего действа.

Мой Клевер, Молния, Птица, Стопа... Блин, а какой порядок? Вот про это я совсем забыла. Надо спросить брата, вдруг он что-то помнит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	3. Дискос | Paten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c851136/v851136886/72c52/pBdclZR0R8o.jpg — обложка к главе.

19.01.2018.  
Частично облачно

— Я, кажется, уже обсудил это с тобой, Сайфер.

Я сидел в душном кабинете прямо у зашторенного окна, сжимая в руках папку с бумагами. Главврач, господин Хирш, тоже разбирался с документами, но скорее для того, чтобы не встречаться со мной взглядом.

После того инцидента я мог бы вылететь из психушки вперед ногами, но дело замяли. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как это произошло. Ничего не помню. Только то, как поспешно уходил, страдая от галлюцинаций. Но я не был под чем-то. А может, про это я тоже забыл...

Одно знаю точно — я опорочил ее. Бедную девочку, которая и так получила от жизни. Мою девочку. Помимо меня об этом знают всего два человека, не считая самой Беллатрисы — Мерула и Алан Хирш. И это даже удивительно, ведь если в каком-то деле замешана Робин, то оно приобретает огласку уже через несколько часов. Но никто из персонала и понятия не имеет, что я сотворил.

Почему же я все еще здесь? Как сказал сам глава, "мои наблюдения важны даже больше, чем сама Адамс", и я мог оставаться на правах исследователя. Мне даже хотели дать нового подопечного, но если б я согласился, то вовсе не смог бы видеться с девушкой и получал всю информацию от третьих лиц. Мне такое не нужно. Пусть я теперь и не ее врач, но другом и советником быть не перестану.

Разве можно не хвататься за шанс, который так близок? Все уже давно заметили, что Триса идет на контакт только со мной, ну, или пытается, в то время как остальные врачи и санитары не могут вытянуть из нее ни слова. Еще бы — стал бы ты доверять человеку, который молча и холодно убивает тебя каждый день, называя это "спасением"? Я, по крайней мере, всегда желал ей лучшего и действительно старался заботиться о пациентке.

И это дает мне малую возможность вернуться. Какой смысл возиться с больной, если вся ее болезнь теперь скрыта? При мне она оживает, как и ее синдром.

— Ты нас здорово подставил, и на твоем месте я бы радовался тому, что вообще остался на той же работе при той же зарплате, — отрешенно цедил сквозь зубы глава.

— Можете урезать, — хмыкнул я. — А вот время пребывания с подопечной я попрошу вернуть. Ровно три часа в день! Этого вполне хватит. Как я должен продолжать изучение, если у меня есть меньше получаса?

— Ты должен понять, Билл, — Алан наконец приподнял голову и сверкнул очками. — Беллатриса — слишком ценный материал. Нам нельзя ее потерять, а ты этому только способствуешь.

— Во-первых, она не какое-то сырье, которое можно будет за ненадобностью выкинуть в Печь, — я все сильнее сжимал скоросшиватель. — Во-вторых — способствую? Ее состояние заметно улучшается, когда я рядом.

— Твое, как вижу, тоже, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Уильям, тут нет маленьких детей. Если уж тебя угораздило запасть на больную, то твоей вины тут мало — трансфер непредсказуем и неизлечим. Но мы же не можем отпустить вас. Адамсы заключили с нами контракт, и даже если мы соберем всю информацию и, допустим, вылечим девчонку, то ее заберут обратно, где она, скорее всего, и погибнет, ведь к концу лечения она будет заторможена и ослаблена. Так что тут есть только два исхода, и в обоих, скорее всего, ты останешься без пассии.

— Тогда прекратите колоть ей эту дрянь! — руки так затряслись, что папка с гулким грохотом упала на пол.

— "Амаранту", друг мой, разработал лишь один человек, муж первой жертвы болезни. Знаешь, он остался без жены, но успел вылечить ее. Его проблема была в дозировке. Больной вводилось лекарства в два раза больше нормы, плюс это был его первоначальный вариант. Он оказывает действие на нервную систему. Как выяснилось, у жертв **Bella**, что у первой, что у Адамс, сильная нервная возбудимость, оттуда и видения с разделением на фазы. Если блокировать импульсы, то ненадолго замедляется мозговая деятельность, и очаг заболевания медленно, но угасает. Из-за неверных расчетов жена создателя погружалась в коматоз, но, просыпавшись, ясно мыслила до следующей вспышки болезни. Последние месяцы она была в рассудке, но множество побочных эффектов сыграли свою роль в ее скорой смерти. По причине полного игнорирования записей, синдром так и не был внесен в реестр, и именно мы, по сути, открываем эту напасть впервые. "Амаранту" улучшили ведущие специалисты Америки, поэтому у Трисы много шансов жить, но... недолго. Все же, с этим нейролептиком мир еще не имел дела.

— Значит, вы нашли подопытную? Плюшевую зайку для игр в больницу?

После моего последнего выпада Хирш окончательно оторвался от бумаг и многозначительно покачал головой, смотря на меня исподлобья.

— Я сделал великое одолжение. Если у тебя в планах нет следующим пойти к прокурору, то на этом распрощаемся.

Я молча поднялся, но, шагнув за порог, обернулся:

— Откройте окно. Затхлость вашей душонки распространяется пугающе быстро.

***

18.06.201Х.  
Пасмурно, слабый дождь

Мы втроем сидели под сосной, укрывающей от назойливого дождя. Куда идти и что делать теперь — непонятно. Развлекались только разговорами о мирах, в особенности — этом и нашем. Луна заметила, что они похожи. Мы с Марком больше молчали. Все слишком неожиданно и спонтанно. Болезнь, перемещение, невозможность попасть домой...

Чувствую себя растерянным человечком. А казалось бы — Королева, могущественный демон-иллюминат. Ну, или Бог... Что тут вообще происходило до моего прихода? Все меня знают, да и близнецов тоже. Все чтят и любят. Это выводит из равновесия еще сильнее. Нас должны ненавидеть. Ровно как Билла в Гравити Фолз. Хотя, если этот мирок — его зеркальное отражение, причем кривое, то все становится на свои места.

Мне ли жаловаться? Я сама создала эту реальность, это измерение, но есть ощущение, словно все вышло из-под контроля. Может, после создания я не сразу ушла в Царство, а жила здесь? Жила, чтобы дать этому миру его основы, законы и порядки. Покинула их так же, как и появилась. Или это была и не я?

Если подумать, то я создала не только один этот город. Ведь где-то он заканчивается. Дальше пустота? Это целая новая планета? Интересно тогда посмотреть на здешний... Хьюстон. Сделали бы здесь из Адамс такую заучку? Существует она в этом мире? Может, она находится здесь?

Странный звук послышался справа. Слишком знакомо. Сын вытащил какую-то бумажку и внимательно изучал. Она вся была в записях.

— Существуют неделимые... Как Тьма и Свет... Добро и Зло, — бормотал он себе под нос.

Меня эти письмена тоже заинтересовали, поэтому, едва близнец отвлекся, я вытащила бумагу из рук и сама принялась за чтение.

"... пришла из ниоткуда и была всем. Но у любого явления есть антипод. Вторая была создана всеми нами, представляла из себя ничего и с первых дней жизни начала борьбу. Ведь существуют неделимые вещи, и два Создания были ярким тому примером. Они и были первым неделимым, составляя... Гармонию? Как Тьма и Свет, как Война и Мир, Добро и Зло. В большей своей степени — Атеизм и Вера. Пока никто не знает, чем именно является новенькая, но она явно живет за городом, предположительно, в лесу. В Гравити Флайт стало часто видно огромную черную птицу. Полагаю, ворон, если это так, появился вместе с ней".

А я полагаю, что одна из описанных персон — я, а вторая...

— Где ты это взял? — обратилась к Марку.

— В том огромном белоснежном доме, — пожал плечами юноша. Видимо, ничего необычного в этой записке он не нашел. И это хорошо.

— Это называется "Хижина Чудес". Там продают всякие дурацкие сувениры для людей, которым они и даром не нужны.

— Что значит "продают"? Ну, и все остальное?

Ах, да. Уж в чем-чем, а в земных понятиях мальчишка не разбирается.

После короткого объяснения (введшего демона в еще большее заблуждение) я случайно подумала — а не было ли то второе "создание" Амарантой? Той, про которую говорила Клевер? Нужно было слушать хорошенько. Собственно, именно это меня и ждет, ведь Дебби стремительно приближалась к нам, таща распахнутый зонтик.

— Я вас целый час искала! — недовольно пропыхтела девочка, сокрыв меня под зонтом.

— А нам? — Луна вдруг встала. Я впервые видела в ее глазах обиду.

Девчонка озадаченно взглянула на предмет, который, естественно, был слишком мал, чтобы двоих-то уместить.

Близняшка махнула рукой и отвернулась. Брюнетка же продолжила:

— Я рассказала пратетушке Стеффи, что вы здесь, и она приглашает всех пообедать у нас.

От такого невозможно отказаться. Особенно когда не ела уже больше нескольких суток. Последние дни недуга протекали очень тяжело.

— Я не пойду, — все еще спиной к нам пробурчала дочка.

— Можешь остаться тут, — раздраженно предложила я. Она не вела себя так, даже будучи ребенком.

— Отлично! — Луна наконец повернулась и исчезла.

Она была в ярости. Хотелось бы списать на подростковый максимализм, но удивительным было то, что я никогда не сталкивалась с ним в лице близняшки. Да, она проказничала и была той еще хулиганкой, какой осталась и сейчас, но никогда не противоречила мне. И это при ее прошлом.

Мы с Марком переглянулись. Он тоже принял приглашение и поплелся за нами, промокая под медленно нарастающим ливнем. Я пыталась отдать зонт ему, но мою руку отодвигала то девчонка, то он сам.

Отличный пример того, что люди, ну, или демоны в людском обличье, не меняются. Но непонятно, в чем же дело — в том, что парень остался таким же мягкотелым или таким же деликатным?

***

К счастью, в этот раз смертных в Хижине практически не было. Видимо, благоразумно сидят дома в непогоду.

Пайнс с Марком вымокли до нитки, что заставило меня постыдиться — я-то относительно сухая. Еще боязнее стало, когда нас вышла встречать пожилая, но элегантная леди в деловом костюме и в феске. Ну привет, "Стен". Я думала, что сейчас она посмотрит на меня, на внучку, и сильно изменится в лице, и так и произошло. Но порицать меня женщина вовсе не собиралась.

— Какие гости, Пайнсы! — взмахнув руками, хозяйка лучезарно улыбнулась и начала жать мне руки.

— Стеффи, может, стоит обратить внимание на молодого человека? Он может подхватить воспаление любой части тела, если продолжит так стоять у сквозящих окон.

Это был новый голос, который я, впрочем, уже сегодня слышала.

За старшей Пайнс стояла еще одна дама, на этот раз — <i>ее</i> близняшка. Скоро я собьюсь со счета копий. Вторая старшая Пайнс выглядела ничуть не лучше внучка — в домашних шортах и растянутой майке она явно не тянула на тот же презентабельный и гордый вид, как ее сестра.

Стеффи действительно обернулась к сыну, который был явно сконфужен в таком количестве женских взоров. Старушка кинулась закрывать окно, а Дебби, спохватившись, взяла демона за локоть и повела вглубь дома.

Меня же почти под руки повели на кухню, регулярно сопровождая поход какими-нибудь восторженными фразочками, которые я уже и не слушала.

Я все еще нуждалась в пище. Занятный факт — близнецам еда вообще не нужна, они, как и Сайфер, состоят из энергии, но так как у нас ее брать особо негде, то иногда они делят обед-другой, но, наверное, только от нечего делать, ведь, по их же словам, насыщения не чувствуют. Как и голода, впрочем. В этом я детям здорово завидовала.

Кухонька у них вполне приличная, не ровня их же альтернативе из Гравити Фолз, вечно запачканной и с обшарпанной мебелью. Единственным минусом здесь была какая-то неуютность, ведь лампочки горели ярко и все здесь было в искусственном белом свете, который я не выношу _уже очень давно_. В том мире все освещалось солнцем из огромного окна.

Усадив меня за стол, женщины принялись хлопотать, хотя больше крутилась Стеффи, в то время как другая еле ходила, постоянно зевая. Передо мной поставили тарелку с ароматным супом, или что это такое, но съесть хотелось безумно. Вскоре появился хлеб, соль-перец и салаты. Я пыталась вести себя царственно, будто ем в своем собственном дворце, надо же произвести хорошее впечатление, однако не могла держаться долго и смяла все первое еще до того, как за стол сели сами Пайнсы.

"Сколько же можно лажать?", — напряженно спросила я у самой себя, но хозяйки, казалось, были только рады. Не успела я и Оком моргнуть, как появилось второе с душистым мясом и какой-то пряной подливкой. Теперь я уже чопорно резала мясо и подкладывала овощи, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить свою совесть, как появился Марк. Беднягу кто-то закутал в огромное полотенце, причем на мокрую одежду, судя по торчащему воротнику. Хотя оно и понятно — откуда тут взяться вещам на такого долговязика?

Сын сел рядом и уставился в свою тарелку. Я прямо чувствовала отторжение и дискомфорт, исходящий от него, но слегка толкнула плечом — мол, прояви уважение, осиль хоть пару ложек.

Клевер пришла следующей, в свежей, хотя и идентичной предыдущему комплекту одежке. Когда все, наконец, собрались, Стеффи постучала ложкой по краю блюдца и провещала:

— Дебби рассказала нам, что вы, наконец, вернулись, чтобы разобраться с общим врагом, Амарантой.

Я косо глянула на вжавшуюся в табуретку девчонку.

— Надеюсь, она и про мое внезапное забытье рассказала?

Об этом говорить не стеснялась, ведь нужно же мне как-то узнать, что тут было и почему я от него страдаю.

Вот тут уже старая сестра изумленно оторвалась от трапезы, но промолчала.

— Об этом я ничего не знаю, но Стеффани... — бизнесвумен повернулась к копии. — Ты записывала в тот раз?

Старуха закатила глаза, усиленно вспоминая, но в итоге усмехнулась:

— Скорее всего нет, с дивана очень трудно дотянуться до бумаги на полу.

Эти слова заставили Стеффи сжать губы и покачать головой, но она вновь вернулась в доброе расположение духа, посмотрев на меня.

— Тогда нам придется напомнить, с кем мы остались после твоего исчезновения. Амаранта — зло, живущее в лесу. Неведомо, сколько людей от нее пострадало, но целым от нее мало кто уходил. По крайней мере психически.

— Она забрала Нюхлю, — вдруг зарыдала Дебби. — Это мой песик, — пояснила она, утирая слезы.

— Весь Гравити Флайт остался без животных. Говорят, она использует их для экспериментов, но узнать это от очевидцев невозможно, потому что вернувшиеся ничего не помнят. Да и не только... Она полностью меняет им жизнь. Бедные люди забывают, кто они есть, становясь ровно противоположными тому, какими были до встречи с ней.

— А кто же она? — не выдержала я. Если еще один демон — то это печально.

— Волшебница, — отвела взгляд Пайнс.

— Ведьма! — Стеффани ударила кулаком по столу.

— Хорошо, а как именно вы от нее страдаете? Я имею в виду, ну уходят они с другим на уме, а вам-то что с этого?

— А им недолго остается жить, — вздохнула женщина. — Так ушли мать Сью, отец Винди, недавно родители Валентино тоже... вернулись из леса. Колдунья высасывает из них всю силу, всю энергию.

Битва за энергию? Вот это уже похоже на личность, которая могла бы стать моим врагом. Но... волшебница? Да что они могут? Хотя, я и не сталкивалась ни с одной вблизи... Должно быть, я все же сильнее. А в случае чего — никто толком не знает, чем она там занимается, поэтому шанс еще может быть. Смерти можно списать на несчастный случай.

— Но должно же быть хоть какое-то средство? — неожиданно проснулся Марк.

Видимо, он сильно хочет домой, раз решил участвовать в деле.

— Да, оно сейчас с нами и называется Беллой, — проговорила Стеффани, встав со стула и прихватив кусочек мяса.

Вот это было грубо. Но я готова их простить за такую офигенную человеческую еду.

Сын тоже скинул полотенце и ушел. Я не стала его останавливать.

Услышав шаги, огромный черный ворон, тяжело хлопая крыльями, покинул место на крыше.

***

— Эй, в костюмчике! Потерялся?

Эти слова заставили демона остановиться.

На пороге, поджав под себя одну ногу, а о другое выдвинутое колено оперевшись руками, сидел рыжий юноша с пронзительными зелеными глазами. Он смерил Марка оценивающим взглядом, после громко вдохнул, будто что-то вспомнив, и достал откуда-то сбоку открытую пачку сока, начав неспешно попивать его через трубочку.

— Что-то вроде того.

Блондин подошел ближе, но не осмеливался опуститься рядом с парнем.

Новый знакомый явно был не из "народа" — его нахохленный вид, уложенная стрижка и зеленый пиджак с выглаженными брюками намекали на какое-то его положение в этом обществе. Правда, из всего этого становилось непонятно, что он вообще тут забыл.

Марк не знал, что сказать еще, но за него все сделал модник:

— Слышал, слышал, что вы тут оказались жертвами амнезии. Впрочем, мы раньше с вами особо не общались, поэтому есть повод познакомиться, парень в чудной шляпе.

— Это цилиндр, — нахмурился масон. — Марк, — он протянул рыжему руку.

— Винди Кордрой, — ухмыльнулся парень после короткого рукопожатия. — Ты, если честно, не похож на святошу или что-то вроде того. Ну, например, зрачки. Это отличительная черта богов?

— Демонов.

— Очуметь. Так кто же вы вообще? — Кордрой даже отложил сок.

— Слишком много вопросов, — Марк сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на закатное розоватое небо, — на которые даже я не знаю ответов.

— Кто бы ты там ни был, я не особо верю ни в Бога, ни в Дьявола, поэтому не вхожу ни в один из лагерей, — парень потер затылок. — Эти лагери вообще полная чушь. Сборища "сектантов" и "либералов". Хотя на самом деле все одинаково глупы и неотесанны.

Иллюминат обернулся и прищурил глаза, как бы намекая на нужду в объяснениях.

— У них нет официальных названий, но друг друга они называют так. "Сектанты" — это Дебби, ее брат, их бабки и... моя бывшая. Плюс еще какие-то обыватели, знакомые со старухами. Всю эту дрянь развязала мелкая заноза Пайнс, но вообще все началось с ее пратетушки Стеффани, которая раньше была против веры, а потом внезапно присоединилась и, по сути, открыла весь этот культ. А другая половина города, включая Нортвестов и Глифулов, "либералы", ибо они мыслят не по принятым Пайнсами законам, как они там... "заповедям", а поклоняются лесной девке, которая попутно гробит их жизни. О-о-о, куча горожан возвращались живыми трупами, но твердили о перерождении в мире лучшем, что, собственно, еще держит это течение на плаву. Я и сам мог быть "либералом", если б не мой отец. Он тоже вернулся с промытыми мозгами и почти обескровленным. И это, наверное, единственная причина, по которой я здесь и работаю. Пайнсы, конечно, фрики, но на совести их и их культа нет жертв, так что тут можно обжиться.

Златоглазый слушал вполуха, хотя отлично запоминал каждую деталь, но особенно его привлекла одна фраза.

— Ты сказал "бывшая"? Бывшая жизнь?

Винди насмешливо постучал кулаком себе по голове.

— Девушка, чудак. Я не хочу о ней говорить.

— Как она могла быть _твоей_?

Рыжий удивленно похлопал глазами, но махнул рукой и, цокнув, проговорил:

— Если ты не в курсе, у людей есть такое понятие, как "отношения". То есть у тебя может быть девушка. Которую любишь. Ты умеешь любить?

— Не знаю, не пробовал.

— Не советую. Когда ты любишь до безумия, всегда так получается: любовь проходит, безумие — остается. Из-за моих денег многие поклонницы хотели бы стать еще и спутницами моей жизни. Но я выбрал одну особенную — Роберту Ви. Она дочка местных гробовщиков. Удивительно порой — как цветы умудряются прорасти сквозь плиты? Могильные плиты. А она смогла. У нее прекрасное чувство юмора, странный вкус и аллергия на цветы, поэтому я дарил ей апельсиновый сок. Она его обожала.

Парень грустно взглянул на недопитую упаковку.

— А потом я узнал, что она такая же, как и все. И как мы вообще смогли посмотреть друг на друга?

Парни молчали, вглядываясь в облака с золотыми контурами.

— В чем-то я ей даже благодарен. Из-за нее я пришел сюда, научился всем этим простодушным словечкам и познакомился со Стеффани, которая знает моих родителей. Но не будем о плохом, дождь только-только закончился.

Кордрой достал еще один пакетик сока и протянул собеседнику.

— Через полчаса моя смена заканчивается, и я хочу просто пялиться в небо и страдать от жизни. Ты со мной?

Масон, разобравшись с соломинкой, тоже сел рядом и коротко кивнул.

***

Сумерки сгущались, и мы с Марком стояли на той же развилке, откуда нас днем забрала Клевер, решая, где же переночевать. В Хижине оставаться никак было нельзя, там и так народа хватало, а мне, как нуждающейся во сне, ночлег был просто необходим.

Пока я сидела с сестрами, заметила две вещи: у Стеффи очень подвешен язык, и она словно порхает по своему дому, не зацикливаясь на одной теме разговора и занятии. К тому же, на ее феске тоже был символичный значок. А у ее замкнутой близняшки на руках только пять пальцев. На моей памяти был такой человечек, как Шестопал, но тут его альтер-эго вроде как от полидактилии не страдает. Но я поняла, что поторопилась, когда внимательно вгляделась в эту сухонькую сгорбленную фигуру. Она носит тапочки. И ладно бы еще, но с носками — это мало того, что ужасно, так еще и подозрительно. Она что-то скрывает, скорее всего — переизбыток ножных пальцев.

Так, значит, _Птица_ и _Стопа_.

Пока я переваривала все это, поняла, что мы до сих пор стоим без Луны. При этом она в лесу, я чувствовала ее ауру, но не могла сказать даже наверняка, где она.

Последние слова я повторила вслух, заставив близнеца тоже поежиться. Когда мы уже собирались пойти на ее поиски, из кустов послышались шорохи, а так как в этой тьме мог затаиться кто угодно, мы уже стояли наготове со вспыхнувшими пылающим огнем ладонями. Но это была всего лишь дочь.

Она стояла с расцарапанной щекой, порванными чулками и свитером, да еще и одежда была щедро усыпана перьями, но ее это явно не огорчало.

— Я нашла нам жилище!

Не дожидаясь нашей реакции, она снова скрылась в зарослях. Первым опомнился Марк, побежав вслед за сестрой и схватив меня за руку, второй освещая путь. Я не видела дороги, точнее, не могла разглядеть из-за хлещущих глаза и тело веток, но в конце концов мы остановились у дерева, которое казалось гротескным и неживым. Луна подлетела и дернула ветку почти на самой верхушке, и вдруг кусок земли перед нами разверзся, открывая проход со ступеньками куда-то вниз. Мне было весьма стремно, но девчонка уже спрыгнула вниз, что осталось сделать и нам с сыном.

Внизу был коридор комнат, и первым бросилось в глаза убежище с кроватью.

— Откуда ты про этот тайник узнала? — раскрыла рот я.

Луна засмеялась и упала перед койкой, тут же уснув. За человеческим телом нужно следить по человеческим меркам, и неудивительно, что она так быстро отключилась — перед этим близнецы не спали больше месяца.

— Похоже на бункер, — заметил юноша и тоже устроился на полу, уже закрыв глаза.

Я же, как самая выспавшаяся, еще успела осмотреть убежище. Возможно, демон и прав — стены тут обиты металлом, а в шкафах стоит еда в виде банок с тушенкой. Больше ничего интересного не было.

Видимо, это место слишком давно пустовало, потому что клочья пыли и паутины были даже на постели. Но пусть и Королева, побывала я в той еще заднице, так что совершенно спокойно я легла на койку и медленно погрузилась в дрему.

***

Время неизвестно.  
Туман

— ... Так, говоришь, там есть Шестопал и Сосенка?

— Это Клеверок и Стопа...

Я явно вела беседы со старым знакомым, вроде бы зная, о чем речь, но при этом — абсолютно не понимая, что происходит. Голова немного кружилась. Перед глазами все поплыло, стоило их открыть.

Мы пили чай. Горький такой, не знаю, как вообще дала себя напоить этим. И смех. Гомерический, язвительный, дерзкий.

Билл.

— ... Не хочу быть добренькой и правильной. Какой пример я подаю детям?! — слезы сами покатились по щекам, которые казались не моими. Будто я марионетка на нитях.

Как бы ни пыталась, влиться в ход событий не получалось. Я — не я?

— Именно здесь находится корень твоих проблем. Ты знаешь, как от него избавиться?

— Я бы уничтожила весь этот мир...

— С такими мыслями тебе даже не стоит задумываться о переходе на "светлую" сторону.

Тело непроизвольно задергалось — похоже, дернуло плечами.

— А может, дело не в чем-то, а в ком-то?

— Есть тут одна сука, ее зовут Амарантой.

— Ее птица — ворон. От Мерулы нужно избавиться скорее всего.

Снова дрожь, словно я захихикала.

— Хотела бы я поскорей вернуться домой.

И вдруг Сайфер круто развернулся, смотря в глаза, обращаясь ко _мне_, а не оболочке снаружи:

— Ты не вернешься, дорогая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	4. Diagnosis bona — curation bona / Правильный диагноз — правильное лечение | Correct diagnosis — correct treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c850236/v850236219/b4f46/glR_rSPsIC8.jpg — обложка к главе.

Перси послышался тяжелый бег и судорожное дыхание. Ему даже не требовалось оборачиваться. Окружающая картина в который раз предвещала появление его старой подруги.

— Перси! Нортвест! Подожди!

Тонкий детский голосок прорезал сгустившуюся тишину. Медленно развернувшись, парень встретился взглядом с дымящейся, вот-вот заплачущей девочкой с жутко растрепанными белоснежными волосами, в которых осел пепел.

— Что, опять не получилось?

У белобрысой дрожали губы и кулаки, которые она сжимала до белизны на кончиках пальцев, но ее руки внезапно переместились на глаза, размазывая свежие слезы по впалым щекам.

— У меня нет больше си-и-ил! — захныкала она. — Ни обычных, ни магических! Я пытаюсь как-то держаться, но все всегда идет наперекосяк! С тех пор, как она бросила меня с этой дурацкой побрякушкой, я каждый день рискую не проснуться, но каким-то образом еще жива. Не хочу умирать, но это случится уже очень скоро!

Тут малышка дала волю рыданиям, и растерявшийся блондин, слегка сжимая ее запястье, пытался приговаривать что-то успокаивающее, хотя и понимал, что Гиа, на самом деле, достаточно близка к правде.

Гиацинт Глифул всегда была тем ребенком, на которого нельзя посмотреть без мысли, что его недокармливают. Отчасти это было так, Глифулы были соседями Нортвестов на отшибе и теснились в так называемом "Шатре телепатии", который больше напоминал широкую палатку. Единственным источником дохода в семье была десятилетняя дочка, имеющая редкий дар — видение будущего, но, к ее сожалению, эта сила была настоящей, а правда, которую она видела, уж очень горька, и мало кто прибегал к способностям юной ясновидящей. Скорее, о ней просто ходили слухи как о "той самой мелкой шарлатанке, которая лжет, как дышит".

Естественно, жила семья до неприличия плохо, пытаясь дать хоть что-то хорошее лишь дочери, а сами же Бетани и Карл даже не показывались на людях. Поговаривали, это из-за того, что носили старшие Глифулы лохмотья, а Бет так и вовсе слыла сумасшедшей. Тем не менее, это не помешало Гиацинт найти верного друга и защитника в лице отпрыска Нортвестов.

Обе эти семьи имели общую деталь в своих историях, которая привела их к такой жизни. Дети прекрасно знали об этом, что и послужило толчком для создания группы, изо всех сил противостоящей божеству, которое было виновно в их крахе. Да, лагерь "Либералов" состоял в основном из одних подростков, однако ни один из них даже не видел ту, которая, по их мнению, была бы хорошим союзником, ведь тоже вела независимую борьбу с Беллой — лесную ведьму.

— Я сейчас видел Нечистую, — как бы невзначай вспомнил Перси, и это сработало: Гиа подняла голову с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Да?!

Мальчик кивнул и показал крест во второй руке.

— И что, мы теперь...

— Пайнс все испортил, — мрачно отвел взор Нортвест. — У нас же уговор.

— Не трогать их "Богов", пока мы не получим явный отказ?

— Именно.

— Ну тогда ты дурак, Перси! Если и впрямь видел Бога, то мог бы пригласить на чай и вежливо попросить о помощи!

Теперь уже юноша глубоко вздыхал, чтобы не накричать на подругу.

— Какая помощь, Гиа? Мы столько раз просили по-хорошему, а нас даже не слышали! Я останусь нищим до конца дней своих, и дети мои будут обречены на такую же грязную, жалкую, забытую жизнь! Да что там жизнь — пресмыкание!

Он на миг закрыл глаза и резко обратил их к девочке.

— А ты так и будешь ни жива, ни мертва, не имея права стянуть с себя амулет, гадая, когда же он даст слабину, и ты упадешь уже не в обморок, а замертво! Ты полумертвая, Ги. Ходячая зомби. Хочешь с этим смириться?

— Без него я могла умереть уже давно, так что тут ты неправ. А насчет твоей жизни — посмотри вокруг! Все богатые — психи, возьми хоть Кордроев, хоть Макгакетов. Ты тоже хотел бы таким стать?

— Я всю жизнь провел в луже, так что с умеренностью уж точно знаком. Если б в мои руки попало хотя бы десять долларов, я бы их...

— А какая она была? — вдруг перебила Нортвеста голубоглазая. — Нечистая?

Персиваль хмыкнул и смахнул челку на другой бок.

— Прикинулась девушкой, возрастом примерно как Сью Рамирез. Больше ничего такого про нее сказать не могу, да и не хочу. Ну, разве что... зрачки. Узкие, как у кошки. Или дракона.

Гиацинт ошарашенно слушала, кусая губы.

— Надеюсь, я ее встречу, — мечтательно протянула она.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — нахмурился подросток. — Иначе ей придется плохо, ведь ты по заколке позовешь меня, так ведь?

От его уверенного голоса и грозящей интонации у девочки екнуло сердце, и она только кивнула.

— Умница. Будем смотреть в оба.

Он погладил Глифул по голове, слегка смахнув золу, и теперь уже твердо направился домой. Маленькая Гиацинт смотрела ему вслед, обхватив себя за плечи.

***

Лес Гравити Флайт шумел изумрудными кронами, завлекая в свои глубины. Обычный человек легко бы заплутал там, но у каждого, кто сюда попадал, был проводник. Облаченный в черное, с острым желтым клювом.

Из-за легенд и слухов даже самый храбрый или бедовый житель не рвался гулять в лесу. Страшным обитателем этих мест был не монстр, не черт, хотя по рассказам выбравшихся было понятно, что _это_ объединяет в себе оба понятия.

Неестественно гигантская черная птица верно сторожила чащи, а ровно в пять часов вечера улетала в город. Искала жертву. Люди боялись ворона, и едва по земле начинала скользить широкая тень с расправленными крыльями, прятались по домам. Особенно пугающим было молчание. Пернатое создание не каркало, как собратья. Оно просто садилось на чью-то крышу и высматривало неосторожных. Говорили, на чей дом сядет ворон, тот и пропадет. Во многих случаях эти опасения сбывались, и вот уже с диким страхом и азартом люди следили, куда же приземлится птица.

Уже второй день подряд "проклятым" местом становилась "Хижина Чудес", но, к огромному удивлению местных, Пайнсы были целы и никто не бил тревогу о пропаже кого-то из них. Это значило только одно — Бог вернулся. Каждый ликовал и стремился своими глазами увидеть великолепную гостью, но когда дождь закончился, оказалось, что Бог оставил пристанище Стеффи и ее семьи. Где он остановился никто не знал, но все надеялись, что именно у них, благословляя и защищая дом от зла.

Ворон, не найдя никого подходящего, уже собрался улетать, но заметил яркое золотое свечение, после которого знакомый голос обратился к кому-то на земле. Остановившись, пернатый сменил курс и устремился к огромной сосне напротив магазина, где, скрывшись в ветвях, принялся наблюдать.

Зрение не подвело его, это и впрямь был Бог, точнее, Святой Сын. Так называл его кто-то из людей, другие же кликали Падшим. Ворон не называл его никак, просто смотрел, пока парень сам не отправился в лес. Опередив его, птица спикировала вниз, выровнялась в полете и под самыми ветками, почти касаясь крыльями земли, черным незаметным пятном плыла в холодном мраке. Нужно было оповестить хозяйку.

Хозяйка ворона не покидала своего жилища, того и боялись простые жители — никто даже не знал, кто это, но все точно знали, что оно существует. Женщиной ее называли условно, вроде так передавали очевидцы, но из всех этих немногочисленных бедняг и слова нельзя было вытянуть, поэтому молода и опасна ли она, стара и немощна — оставалось гадать, как скоро персона "Х" осмелится выйти и показать себя и чем это закончится.

В старом спрятанном домике каким-то образом умещалась "лаборатория", жилая комната и чердак. Это была магия. Заключалась она также в том, что несмотря на влажность и ветер, который в лесу не стихал, деревянное жилище совсем не прогнило, только слегка покосилось. Тут и жила печально известная колдунья — Амаранта.

Ворон постучал клювом по стеклу. Не отрываясь от работы, ведьма щелкнула пальцами, и створки распахнулись, впустив не только птицу, но и порывы ледяного ветра, но чародейка даже не поежилась.

Опустившись на пол, пернатое каркнуло, но протяжно, утробно, как не сделал бы ни один обычный ворон. После этого птица начала вытягиваться, ее крылья и лапы становились похожи на конечности, только черные, клюв отдаленно напоминал нос и губы. Полностью сформировавшись, перед хозяйкой предстала молодая женщина в черном кожаном костюме, шляпе и с короткими пшеничными волосами, выбивавшимися из-под нее. Смахнув с себя перья, новоиспеченная смертная сложила руки домиком и слегка склонила голову. Ее черные блестящие глаза, слившиеся со зрачками, были тем, что и выдавало в ней крылатое.

— Госпожа, в город при...

Она не договорила и закашлялась. Голос был хриплый и все же походил на карканье. Постучав по легким, черноглазая вдруг начала задыхаться еще сильнее, и в конце концов упала на колени, пытаясь втянуть ртом хоть немного воздуха.

Послышался громкий вздох, как обычно делают в степени крайнего раздражения. Колдунья подошла к умирающей слуге и достаточно метко ткнула ее носком башмака чуть повыше ключицы. Тут же из горла блондинки вышел комок перьев, что заставило Амаранту сморщить нос и упрекающе хмыкнуть.

— Я наверняка знаю, о чем говорю, когда прошу пить выпаренный дягиль каждый день, не так ли, Мерула?

Женщина, сидя на коленях, склонила голову до самого пола, принявшись вымаливать прощение, но хозяйка ее не слушала.

— Мне надоел твой кашель после каждого превращения. Это раздражает. Если уж ты освоила обращение, то будь добра заботиться о побочных эффектах!

— Госпожа, я...

— Идиотка, Мерула, ты идиотка.

— Нет...

— Ты мне возражаешь?

Глядя на растерянность и страх, написанные на лице слуги, колдунья засмеялась, изящно смахивая редкие слезинки. В конце концов она резко повернулась и села обратно за стол, где все еще лежали коренья, бутоны и листья, требующиеся для очередного зелья.

Собравшись, Мерула сняла шляпу, уткнувшись взглядом в нее, и отчеканила:

— Я видела в городе Бога. Она вернулась с близнецами, госпожа.

Амаранта прищурила глаза и изогнула губу, решая, усмехнуться или же промолчать.

— Лжешь, — покачала головой она.

Пальцы блондинки заскользили по полям головного убора, ее колени задрожали.

— Младший из нищих Нортвестов тоже видел. Они с _Цветком_ строили насчет них какие-то планы как раз тогда, когда я летела в лес.

— И давно они здесь?

— С сегодняшнего утра.

Ведьма склонилась над варевом, которое уже бурлило и вздымалось пурпурными пузырями в железной чашке на маленькой конфорке. Она молчала, и это было плохим знаком для женщины — ей не поверили. Но доказательств у ворона не было.

— Прошу, не сомневайтесь в моих словах, я не стала бы нарочно пугать вас.

— Пугать меня? Нужно очень постараться, а если у тебя и получилось бы, то на заметку — то, что я сейчас варю, является ядом на основе веха, так что мучиться будешь долго, много, и еще в конце умрешь.

Повисло молчание, где независимым третьим собеседником все еще оставался равномерный гул огня под чашей.

— Ну хорошо, давай посмотрим.

Ведьма посыпала жижу каким-то серебряным порошком и, зачерпнув ее деревянной ложкой, наполнила стеклянную колбу, которую протянула Меруле.

— Пей. Если ты соврала, то ты умрешь. А если нет — все равно умрешь, мне нужно посмотреть, как именно действует яд.

Черноглазая побледнела, но не смела отказать госпоже, иначе ее ждала бы куда более страшная смерть, не стоило и сомневаться. Амаранта слов на ветер не пускала.

Трясущимися пальцами схватив горлышко фиала, она поднесла к его к лицу, но не решилась сделать глоток. С чего бы ворожее убивать свою единственную доносчицу, оконце в мир? Мерула сомневалась, что это действительно была отрава. Но у нее, знающей, с какими опасными ингредиентами хозяйка имеет дело, уверенности не прибавлялось. 

Амаранта любила шутить, вернее, издеваться над незнанием своей слуги. Именно это и подтвердилось в момент, когда вместе со слезами по губам блондинки потекло зелье. Чародейка снова захихикала, принимая флакон обратно в свои руки.

— Как тебе мое снотворное, Ворон? Оно подействует только через десять минут, так что ты успеешь что-нибудь сказать. А если расскажешь еще и что-то дельное, то гарантирую, что уснешь не вечным сном. По крайней мере сегодня.

Оборотень облегченно выдохнул. Всего лишь проверка на преданность.

— Белобрысая Глифул... У нее есть амулет и преимущество над всеми остальными горожанами. Она может быть опасна. Избавиться от нее самой или от ее заколки?

Колдунья фыркнула, положив ладонь на лоб.

— Помилуй, душка. Это же не наш эмоционально нестабильный упавший с неба знакомый, это просто... девочка.

— Кто знает, кем прикинулся этот... Казанова.

Зрачки травницы на мгновение сузились, после чего на голову слуги вдруг упали с полок, под которыми она стояла, несколько склянок, а сама чародейка, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила:

— Мне она не нужна. Не по моей части. Если в город вернулась Белла...

Глухо стукнулось упавшее на пол тело заснувшей Мерулы.

— ... то конечно ты грохнешься прямо сейчас. Как же вовремя. Совсем слабое существо, и пяти минут не продержалась.

Фыркнув, Ами перешагнула через блондинку и ушла в свою комнату. Слуга должна была проснуться через несколько часов.

***

19.06.201Х.  
Гроза

Мне как никогда нужны были ответы. Например, куда с утра пораньше девались близнецы, где достать воды и главное — с кем нужно выяснить отношения, чтобы вернуться домой. В темноте я на ощупь добралась до лестницы и выбралась наружу, на свет божий. Ох, как надоело это слово, услышь я его еще хоть один раз...

Хочу пить. Спать. Сладкого. Сдохнуть. Можно без последнего.

Я боялась, что если закрою глаза, то обязательно случится какая-то непоправимая хрень — такое ощущение возникло еще вчера. Не хотелось бы окунуться лицом в грязь прямо перед всеми этими верующими. Но как можно дальше притворяться божеством, если я — демон? Нужно держать хотя бы нынешнюю планку доверия народа, иначе позже придется туго.

Гулять по городу не слишком интересно, а заглядывать к Пайнсам — тем более не было желания. Снова завалят хвалами, поэмами, возможно, едой, но я сейчас не хочу есть, что втолковать им будет сложно. Можно было б зайти к ним за водичкой, да и гроза надвигалась, но из двух зол я выбрала первое, ибо найти детей важнее, чем послушать дифирамбы в Хижине.

Да уж, демоны взрослые, но это вовсе не делало их безобидными — со своими растущими силами и полной отчужденностью от смертного мира они были истинными вестниками Апокалипсиса, даже тихий скромный Марк мог наделать много глупостей, ключевое слово — в страхе. Ну а Луна просто неуравновешенна, ей со скуки дерево спалить, дом опрокинуть или вовсе угробить человека — раз плюнуть.

Я нашла их недалеко от водонапорной башни в компании какой-то девицы в аляповатом сарафане. Она болтала без умолку, и в глазах обоих детей, оглянувшихся на меня, застыла только одна просьба — спасти их. Я попыталась, но лучше не стоило.

Каким-то чудом в бессвязном потоке слов я различила, что этот неиссякаемый фонтан речей зовут Робертой Валентино, или же просто Бобби Ви, что-то было еще про ее парня, который устроился в Хижину, про нас, Амаранту. Я хотела остановить ее, но после коротких мгновенных пояснений ключ слов снова прорывало. Устав слушать, обратила внимание на два канареечно-желтых пятна у нее на ушах. Мелкие клипсы в виде улыбающихся рожиц хорошо компонировали с ее нарядом, хоть что-то приятное в этой надоедливой смертной.  
Однако она словно гипнотизировала. Оторваться и просто уйти было невозможно, да и со временем я даже привыкла и кое-что начала понимать.

_Смайлик_, наконец, замолкла, помахала ручкой, мило улыбнулась и пошла дальше. В ее тирадах я еще слышала кучу шуток вроде "На Глаз надейся, а сам не плошай". То ли она знала о нашем происхождении, то ли так странно исполнилось мое желание не слышать больше о Боге. Было немного забавно.

— Неужели это закончилось, — выдохнул сын.

Я и сама в это не верила. Зато перестало хотеться пить — столько воды в обоих жизнях меня не настигало.

— Ну и что дальше? — сложила руки на груди близняшка — единственная, кто могла бы переговорить странную Роберту. Если б только захотела.

У меня была одна цель, но впутывать туда брата с сестрой совершенно не хотелось. Только если не сказать им сразу — сами убьют меня допросами. Я отвела взгляд, собираясь с мыслями, и проговорила:

— Я иду в гости к одному человеку. Может, не вернусь.

Марк видно понял, о чем речь, и жалобно уставился на меня. Дочка озадаченно приподнимала брови и все ждала, когда кто-нибудь что-то скажет.

— Мы не можем тебя бросить, — растерянно шептал близнец.

— Это слишком рискованно, с жителями должны быть хотя бы вы, чтобы поддерживать порядок.

Сложно говорить это созданиям, самим произошедшим из хаоса. К тому же, опять не спросила — а хотят ли они этого?

Я положила ладони им на макушки и склонила голову.

— Оставайтесь.

— Нет! — почти в один голос вскрикнули близнецы.

Я не могла их удерживать. Неизвестность грядущего заставляла дрожать за детей, но если она не пугала их самих — то почему бы и не принять помощь?

Плохая из меня мать. Настоящая точно оставила бы их уже здесь, в безопасности, и пошла бы к врагу, а я раздумываю, делить ли с демонами возможную смерть. Но именно поэтому я не чувствую вины — не испытывая истинных материнских чувств к блондинам, я могу им позволить чуточку больше, а не запирать за семью замками от угроз. Мне кажется, они уже могут отвечать за свои решения.

Мы телепортировались к дереву-укрытию. Я вдруг поняла, что этот лес ничем не отличается от леса Гравити Фолз, а про него память еще осталась. Не помню такого же тайника там, но здесь есть широкая, "главная" дорога, ну или должна здесь быть. Если идти по ней прямо, а потом взять чуть левее, до двух широких сосен, то в том городе можно было прийти к статуе Билла, пока Адамс ее не разрушила. А нечего было жать руки кому попало.

Тут мы тоже нашли большую тропу, но раз уж весь Гравити Флайт — зеркальное отражение Гравити Фолз, то с местной географией это правило тоже явно работает. Мы начали все сильнее уклоняться вправо, и я увидела два знакомых дерева, только сухих и тонких, составляющих своеобразную арку. За ними покоилась какая-то косая хибара, а вокруг была мертвая тишина. Возле дома, если его можно так обозначить, стояли деревянные горшки, и хотя растительности тут было не густо, аромат витал травяной, примешивались даже цветочные ноты. Я конечно все понимаю, но как статуя превратилась в дом — ответить не так-то просто.

Наказав детям стоять тихо вдали от лачуги, я осторожно подошла и заглянула в окно. Там на полу что-то чернело, на живое похоже не было. Глубоко вдохнув, распахнула дверь, но ничего страшного не случилось. Внутри травяной запах был еще сильнее, а черное пятно на полу оказалось девушкой, неподвижно лежащей поперек комнаты. Сначала я подумала, что это труп, но энергетика от нее шла живая, и, как мне показалось — нечеловеческая.

— Это та их ведьма, что ли? Быстро сдулась, — тихо усмехнулась я, но вдруг сзади послышался громкий вдох кого-то из близнецов.

— Некрасиво врываться в чужие дома и пялиться на чужих слуг, — новый вкрадчивый голос прозвучал прямо у меня над ухом, и я, резко обернувшись, дернулась назад со сдавленным криком, заодно приложившись локтем о стену.

Передо мной, с легкой ухмылкой, стояла Адамс, только с распущенными волосами. Учитывая то, что я сама сформировалась по подобию сосуда, мы с ней были слишком похожи, но являлись полными противоположностями. Она была как Смерть — белая, хрупкая, с серыми глазами и тонкими ручками. В волосах как будто пророс сиреневый цветок. Она была... неприкосновенна, как и я. Прекрасна и ужасна одновременно.

— Ты помнишь меня? Ты не могла так просто _забыть_, — ее голос был точь-в-точь, как у умершей девчонки.

— Беллатриса? — прошептала я, не веря внутреннему чутью.

— Амаранта, — поправила она, продолжая улыбаться.

Ее лицо выражало очень странную эмоцию, а может, и не выражало ничего. Она злилась, торжествовала — косая линия губ перечеркивала все догадки, а главное — блокировала мою способность читать по лицу. Я не могла понять, что она задумала. Мне стало страшно.

— Знакомства сейчас не к месту, — мне было даже противно разговаривать с ней. Смотря на это лицо, слишком напоминавшее бывшую тюрьму, я начинала ненавидеть все, что находилось слишком близко к ней, а злоба по непонятной причине просыпалась внутри и разгоралась на ладонях.

Очи ведьмы светились холодной уверенностью, но в чем именно? Когда Амаранта прошла мимо, направляясь к двери, тонким шлейфом за ней потянулся запах. Формалин, так и пахнет все мое _прошлое_.

Черная, цвета благодатной плодородной почвы, богиня. Такую роль отвели мне, но забыли уточнить — нуждалась ли я в этом? Власти вполне хватало в своем мире, любви — от своих детей. Но Гравити Флайт и есть мое измерение, а все его жители и существа, рожденные здесь — мои отпрыски. Я кусала губы и нервно тряслась, сжимая лицо. За что мне убивать Амаранту? Смогу ли я? Каковы будут последствия?

Замки скрипнули, девушка снова вышла наружу.

— Я догадываюсь, зачем ты здесь, — она направилась к тем горшкам неподалеку от хибары и принялась с ними копошиться, как будто я — просто нежеланный гость, хотя, на самом деле, так и есть. — Снова убить меня? Зачем?

Хотелось бы самой знать! Я пожала плечами.

— Это моя цель.

Колдунья коротко хохотнула и взяла одну из чаш, подтягивая ее к дому.

— Скучно ты живешь, однако, — она ненадолго скрылась в жилище, откуда послышался стук посуды.

Это уже откровенно начинало бесить. Я бездействовала, боясь упустить что-то, что в посмертии чародейка просто не успела бы сказать, ведь теперь мне знакомо много быстрых и безболезненных заклинаний для приятной неожиданной кончины. Но и злоупотреблять моим терпением не стоило.

— Слишком много смерти, — я сжала кулак, обращаясь больше в пустоту. — А зачем же _ты_ убила всех тех людей? Я чувствую тут гниение и муки неупокоенных существ, которые ты так тщательно скрываешь своими травками, теперь-то мне все понятно. Живые мертвецы ходят по городу, обескровленные, обездушенные, а ты интересуешься, зачем я пытаюсь уже в который раз тебя уничтожить?

— Если убить убийцу, — шатенка подошла ко мне совсем близко, слегка прищурив глаза, — то на одного подонка в мире меньше не станет. А вспомни, скольких людей, друзей, родных я потеряла из-за тебя?

Мы всегда были друг против друга. Наша борьба длилась много лет, и был лишь один раз, когда я спасла ее, но после жестоко за это поплатилась.

_Я вынашивала в себе тьму всю свою жизнь и терпела от нее ровно столько бед, сколько причинила сама теперь. Я исполнила ее просьбу, потеряла все дорогое, а потом... получила **нож в сердце**_.

Как же мне надоела ее правильность, которая отразилась дерзостью и самоуверенностью. А ведь было время, когда даже она подчинялась мне. Каждому приказу. Колыбельными ей становился мой плач, и не было ни единого шанса что-то с этим поделать. Я была выше.

А сейчас даже не знаю, что предпринять, когда она стоит так близко. С рыком я потянулась к ее лицу, ногти были направлены прямо в щеки, они бы вонзились с таким сладким треском... Но меня оттащили назад, удаляя от вмиг заинтересовавшейся девчонки.

Я и не заметила, как подобрались Луна с Марком. Они держали меня, что-то приговаривая, пытаясь успокоить или убедить убираться отсюда, но гнев настиг все остатки здравого разума и плотно покрыл их ослепительно красной пеленой. Я злилась на паршивую овцу, что посмела вернуться, вернув в эту дыру и меня; на детей, которые ослушались моего слова стоять в сторонке и не лезть в мои проблемы.

Я просто не справилась. В голове среди прочего мусора всплыла фраза Смайлика, которую чудесным образом удалось уловить — "Смертное знание слабо пред словом Божьим". Так вот, чем нужно бороться.

Вскинув руку, направленную прямо на на сероглазую, я приговаривала:

— Et expecto resurrectionem mortuorum, et vitam venturi saeculi!  
((лат.) — "И жду воскрешения мертвых  
и жизнь будущих времен")

Чуть ли не со смехом я наблюдала, как менялось лицо ведьмы с приближением к ней разрушающей вспышки, но что-то пошло не так. Началась дикая цветная круговерть, кто-то закричал, железный скрежет противно резанул по ушам и... все окутала темнота. Когда я очнулась, сидя на коленях, рядом в шоке стояла Луна и смотрела вперед, куда-то вниз. Потирая голову, я тоже раскрыла глаза, едва отошедшие от цветных точек, и судорожно сглотнула. Сын лежал у ног этой дряни, больше не лыбилась. Она уперла ладони в бока, словно не он только что спас ее.

Я подползла к Марку, громко взвыв в небо. Уже во второй раз он пострадал от моих рук и неконтролируемой ярости, бедный мальчик. Я была не в силах заплакать, только положила голову на его плечо. Глаза открыты, дыхание слегка чувствуется. Проверила сонную артерию — да, тело определенно живо. Но с нашим-то уходом явно не дотянет до завтрашнего утра. Юноша даже слегка дымился, я вообще удивляюсь, как он не испепелился, моя магия была слишком сильна в этот раз.

— Мам, он что, дегенерат? — дочка тоже присела рядом, принявшись пальцами тыкать в его щеку. Парень застонал и дернул головой, закрыв глаза.

Я только что-то бубнила под нос, что не было похоже на речь. Это настоящая трагедия, ведь единственным, кто хоть немного трезво мыслил здесь, был только близнец. Я трогала его холодные пальцы, щеки, лоб, а он едва двигал зрачками, и это заставляло меня биться в беззвучной истерике еще сильнее.

Волшебница вдруг тоже склонилась над чуть живым блондином и, хлопнув в ладоши, обратилась к нам:

— Полагаю, теперь из-за чувства долга я должна забрать его?

Мои глаза мгновенно налились кровью.

— С чего это еще? — процедила я сквозь зубы.

— С того, что только я могу его вылечить, — девушка цокнула и взяла одну ладонь Марка, сжав ее обеими своими. — Тут подойдет настой морозника, а если смешать с жилками падуба и слегка посыпать полынью, то его неуязвимость даже повысится...

Я встала с места, не поднимая взгляда.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я отдам своего сына тебе, гнилая, лживая тварь?

И она вновь не проявляла никакой агрессии. Ей было интересно слушать, особенно — с тузами в рукаве.

— Придется, если хотите видеть его в этой оболочке и в этой жизни. Да и я, вроде как, чувствую свою вину, и на вашем месте не стоило бы отказываться от моей помощи. В конце концов, Смерть бывает благосклонна, — ведьма достала какую-то пыль из кармана юбки, дунула в глаза юноше, который безмолвно корчился на земле, и он тут же заснул.

Я тяжело дышала. Задание провалено, да не просто провалено, а с большими утратами. Но Луна положила мне руку на плечо и прошептала:

— Будь благоразумна, мы не можем потерять Марка. Она — единственная надежда, раз уж мы оказались в такой ситуации.

— Откуда тебе знать? А если эта карга отравит его?

— Нет. Она же целительница, Амаранта, посмотри на цветок в ее волосах — это символ чистой медицины, а как она отразится на Марке — уже не нам думать.

Я никак не могла поверить, что Луне, как мне тогда казалось, настолько плевать на брата. Да, мы не можем ничего с ним сделать сами, но инкарнация Адамс — последняя, к кому бы я обратилась за помощью! Но, если подумать — какой врач из людей сумел бы вылечить бессмертное существо с умирающей оболочкой? Так что нам оставалось либо молча смириться со скорым уходом демона... либо доверить его Амаранте. И последнее, хоть и дико звучащее для меня, с точки зрения здравого смысла подходило в данный момент больше.

— Хорошо, но не более недели. Мы вернемся ровно в срок, чтобы забрать его, — я сжала кулак и заставила себя взглянуть в глаза чародейки.

Она медленно водила руками, нашептывая: "Системная корреляция, нужна телепортация". Марк медленно растворился в воздухе, а ведьма тихо выдохнула и украдкой смахнула пот со лба. Надо же, простейшее заклинание, а далось ей с таким трудом. Полагаю, если бы не внезапное геройство сына, эта мелкая нежить не простояла бы и секунды под натиском заклятия — сразу бы упала кучкой золы.

— В моих силах хорошенько подлатать вашу кровиночку, но за неделю, с твоей-то помощью, я и плюнуть на него не успею, — усмехнулась шатенка, потирая руки. — Да, вы придете через семь дней, но лишь затем, чтобы выполнить кое-какие мои условия. Или вы думали, что я отпущу его просто так?

Дочь успела встать спереди, одной рукой закрывая мне рот, прежде чем я сама решила сказать то, что думаю, и закивала головой:

— Да-да-да, удачи, вскоре увидимся, адьос! — и мы сами растворились в дымке, переместившись в свое укрытие.

***

Юный Перси прошел к своей кровати. Его комната была настолько мала, что вставая с постели, можно было сразу же уткнуться в выход, но каким-то образом сюда поместилась маленькая тумбочка, в которой подросток сейчас буквально рылся, тщетно, в безумии выискивая хоть какие-то подсказки для них с Гиа, хотя и знал, что все бесполезно.

В единственном ящике валялись проволоки, булавки, записки, школьные принадлежности и крошки. В который раз Нортвест беспомощно падал на подушку, так и не найдя ничего нужного.

Дверь тихонько заскрипела, в щели показался черный балахон, раньше бывший платьем, матери мальчика — Пенелопы. Не встретив никакой реакции от сына, она быстро скользнула внутрь и опустилась рядом с ним на кровать.

— Все еще бегаешь к своей Глифул?

Персиваль сухо кивнул. Женщина положила ладонь ему на лоб, слегка приглаживая длинную челку, опущенную почти на глаза.

— Вот скажи, нам на роду предречено быть проклятыми и мы никогда не увидим светских удовольствий? Почему Кордрои позволяют себе приемы каждое воскресенье? Почему их сынок может ходить в приличную школу и носить отличную одежду, а я вынужден донашивать старое папино тряпье? Вы же работаете, мы экономим на всем, чем только можно, но не в состоянии скопить даже жалкую тысячу долларов. А Глифулы? Мало того, что они нищие, так еще и с дочкой Шредингера живут! Она же может погибнуть, увять в любой момент. Не то что бы меня это волнует, но я знаю Гиа давно, и не хотелось бы...

Синеглазый высоко поднял руки, жестикулируя и пытаясь достучаться если не до мамы, то до неких сил, в которые он не верил, но знал об их существовании.

Нортвест вздохнула и, убрав руку, принялась стыдливо перебирать складки на своем одеянии.

— Уверена, вы с подругой найдете решение всем проблемам. Может, если в будущем мы объединим наши семьи, то получим отличный способ противостоять жестокому року?

Перси вмиг покраснел.

— Мама...

Пенелопа хихикнула и потянулась к тумбочке, самому ее дальнему углу. В щели между дном ящика и стенкой мебели торчал маленький желтоватый уголок, который подросток раньше не замечал. Осторожно потянув за этот угол, швея вытащила небольшую фотографию, где левый край был отогнут назад. Она печально смотрела на снимок, что весьма заинтриговало мальчика, и он тоже глянул через плечо матери.

На черно-белом фото, в самой середине, была запечатлена статная женщина в годах с пышными, почти как у самой Пенелопы, волосами, внушительным носом с горбинкой и мудрыми глазами, в которых было столько простоты и наивности, что изображение казалось живым. Сзади, что быстро приметил Перси, стояли повозки, а холм справа подозрительно напоминал нынешнюю железнодорожную трассу.

— Мы рассказывали тебе о том, что наша бедность связана с одной давней сделкой, но ты не знаешь, как именно это произошло.

На ссохшейся и пожелтевшей от времени кромке снимка изящным почерком было выведено: "Наталья Нортвест и ее муза".

— Наташа пришла сюда с первой группой переселенцев с северо-запада, так и появилась наша фамилия. Люди не знали этих мест, и твоя пра-пра-прабабушка основала город, который новые жители назвали "Гравити Флайт". Но это был далекий тысяча восемьсот сорок второй год, а у женщин, как известно, тогда не было никаких прав. Чтобы обезопасить себя и всю свою семью, Наталья связалась со всемогущим существом, "музой", как называли ее многие. Нужно было заплатить великую цену, отказаться от благ и всего богатства, что имела бабушка, и взамен она могла получить спокойную жизнь. Наташа отдала одноглазому божеству все свои сбережения, а на следующий день ее встречали презрительными взглядами, насмешками и тычками в ее сторону. Богиня сдержала свое обещание — она обеспечила Наталье и всем ее будущим поколениям тихую, безызвестную судьбу за счет полной потери положения, средств, прислуги. Все словно забыли о старой Нортвест, а новая была лишь чернью, нищей, бесправной тетушкой в поношенных шалях. А еще у всех и до нашего времени плотно уселось в головах, что город построил сбрендивший президент Квентин Трембли, и только наша семья знает правду.

Персиваль удивленно смотрел на родственницу из прошлого, то и дело открывая рот, пытаясь что-то сказать. Его возмущение было слишком велико.

— Так почему мы не можем никому рассказать сейчас?! Власти все поймут и вернут нам статус, выплатят какую-то компенсацию, в конце концов!

Пенелопа вдруг строго посмотрела на мальчишку, одновременно отгибая край фотографии.

— Наталья Нортвест пообещала молчать. Проклятие, на самом деле, в этом и состоит — даже если мы попытаемся что-то кому-то доказать, никто нам не поверит. Квентин Трембли все еще жив, у него свои загадки, а еще — свое мнение насчет города и его открытия.

Фото увеличилось на несколько сантиметров, рядом с основательницей открылось несколько незнакомых лиц, а в самом верху расплылось черное пятно с нечеткой красной точкой посередине.

Швея сжала снимок и спрятала его внутри балахона.

— Белла следит за всеми нами.

Младший Нортвест косо ухмыльнулся.

— Значит, пришла пора ее искоренить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	5. Минея | Menaion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c850120/v850120112/e3b86/jHPCHZSdRSc.jpg — обложка к главе.

30.01.2018.  
Облачно, слабый дождь

Все прекрасно. Улыбки на лицах. Заверения, что скоро все наладится. Новые люди, которые приходят со своими проблемами, словно снегом на непокрытую голову. Даже я поддался этой иллюзии, потерял бдительность, подумал, что уже немного — и мы будем свободны. Вопрос о свободе любимой я решил бы — "любящую и порядочную" семью засудил, убил по одному, но оборвал бы последние нити, соединяющие девчонку с ними и отводящие ее от меня.

Но это все так наивно. Да, "Амаранта", по _их_ словам, помогала, фиксировали какие-то положительные изменения в состоянии Беллатрисы, но я то знал, что это просто фарс, закрытие и без того слепых глаз на то ли очевидное, то ли несуществующее. Адамс, догадываясь о последствиях, и сама играла в свое выздоровление, с большими усилиями сдерживаясь при других врачах и санитарах, улыбаясь и вполне адекватно отвечая на их вопросы. Но когда приходил я, ей уже не нужно было держать трясущимися пальцами эту личину, она открывалась, говорила то, что действительно думает и видит.

Мне все же поручили другого подопечного, однако от Адамс не отстранили, но была то просто жадность или же месть Хирша за тот разговор — зарплату не прибавили. Впрочем, мне плевать, надбавки холостому неприхотливому одиночке, уживающемуся в темном холодном майсонете, не особо-то помогут. Главное, что сейчас у меня есть деньги на еду и налоги. Но когда-нибудь, когда я заберу отсюда свою Трису, придется найти другую работу и, желательно, сменить место жительства, ведь даже бездетной семье в моем нынешнем жилище места не хватит.

Даже мечтать сейчас нет смысла — пока что Беллатриса лежит связанная и неразговорчивая, но это в какой-то степени радует — хотя бы уже не скованная. Мерула, слегка остывшая от наших частых споров и перепалок, да и девчонку не особо жалующая, почему-то смягчилась до того, что стала посылать к ней фельдшеров намного реже и сама дала указание не приковывать ее во время процедур. Словно она давала мне шанс чаще видеться с Трисой, но теперь было поздно — приходилось носиться с документами своего нового больного, который просто заработался и нуждался только в отпуске и приятной ночи с супругой. Я пытался доказать, что нет у него никакой паранойи, просто легкий невроз и желание помотать нервы и мне.

Порой мне казалось, что сам уже страдаю от какого-то тика. Все время слышу свое имя, когда меня никто не зовет. Постоянно оборачиваюсь, не зная, зачем. Даже сероглазая заметила, что со мной что-то не так, и пришлось утверждать, что все в порядке. Она не поверила.

Однако как и всегда, все свои тайны она доверяла лишь мне. И главным секретом было то, что ей ничуть не лучше с _ними_. Ей хорошо только со мной.

***

13.02.2018.  
Вероятность осадков 76%

— Так сильно болит живот.

— Меньше ешь больничного, я же приношу тебе еду.

— Если честно, в последнее время я вообще не притрагивалась к пище.

Оно и видно, на фарфоровой коже уже совсем отчетливо проступила сеть сосудов и синие нити вен, а на впалых щеках еще сильнее стали выделяться скулы.

Мы сидели на ее кровати, точнее, я старался опираться на стул, чтобы не свалиться вместе с девушкой, так как оба были абсолютно обессиленные. Она — от заточения здесь, я — наоборот, от слишком обширной свободы, что подарила мне больше дел и историй болезней, которые приходилось ежедневно разбирать, сортировать и отделять от уже ненужных, тех, чьи владельцы умерли или были выпущены. А я и сам почти умер. От тоски и постоянного желания быть с Адамс. Уже и не помню, с каких пор стал настолько зависимым, ведь когда-то я даже с неприязнью приходил сюда, неохотно пытаясь разговорить девчонку, разбираясь с нескончаемыми бумажками. Теперь же понимаю, насколько был глуп. К счастью, я избавился от того трудоголика с неврозом и мог больше времени проводить с Трисой, хотя это все еще не являлось моей основной работой.

Да, это запретно. Мы не должны сейчас так сидеть, почти в обнимку, чувствуя дыхание друг друга. Но я забывался рядом с ней, как мальчишка, а она просто молчала, или же говорила, но от чистого сердца. Сейчас новости от Беллатрисы не слишком радовали, она жаловалась на живот и общую слабость, причем не первый день, а никто и не обращал внимания, кроме меня, разумеется. А говорила она не только мне, но и Робин с медбратьями. Я предлагал обратиться к самому главврачу, но шатенка просила не делать этого, обещала, что справится, все пройдет. Но не прошло, и сейчас она уже не отказывалась от помощи.

— Может, я скоро умру, — шептала она, сцепляя свои пальцы с моими. Это не звучало, как вопрос, скорее, как слабое заверение.

Но я бы этого не допустил. В тот же день я вновь поговорил с Аланом Хиршем, тот вполне понял мое волнение, хоть и по своим меркам, но пообещал, что приедет бригада из местной поликлиники и проведет полное обследование.

Он беспокоился за ценный материал, я же — за дорогого человека. Но низкими и неправильными почему-то считались именно мои чувства.

***

19.06.201Х.  
Ясно

Я лежала на кровати, одну руку положив на лоб, а другой отбивая нечеткую дробь по пыльному одеялу. Получасовая истерика уже закончилась, но я все еще была на взводе, потому старалась как можно глубже и размереннее дышать, чтобы все не повторилось вновь.

Мы достаточно сильно поругались с Луной. Она все решила за меня, оставила где-то в лесах собственного брата и пыталась внушить, что все идет не так уж и плохо. По ее словам, очень даже гладко и "перекатисто".

Я же не понимала этой показной флегматики. Для меня все выглядело хуже некуда, даже в Царстве при всей его суете и несговорчивости времени жилось намного спокойнее и радостнее.

А может, ребенок здесь я, а не близняшка? В кои-то веки оторвалась от родного дома, чтобы жить и работать во благо... собственных творений, так сказать, и сразу же растерялась, в то время как дочка держится удивительно хорошо для ее характера и восприятия мира.

Вопрос теперь стоял даже не в том, как вытащить Марка, а в том, как самим не погрязть в этой обволакивающей, какой-то слишком темной и безрадостной для альтернативы Гравити Фолз, ауре этого места. Как я могла помнить, в городе Ученой хватало безумцев, но все они были какими-то... позитивными, и находиться там было куда веселее и приятнее. А тут все крутится вокруг борьбы между слишком серьезными людишками. И препираются, что забавно, не только они, но и их божества. Мне даже стало интересно — какую тактику выбрала Амаранта? Не зря она так спокойно согласилась со своей виной, забрала сына и добровольно пошла на хлипкую мировую, решив его выходить. Ей взамен что-то нужно, и она этого добьется. Я пойду за детьми хоть в Преисподнюю, хотя, учитывая нашу прежнюю жизнь, мы и так там жили...

Луна сидела на полу у койки, чем-то похрустывая. В затхлом воздухе убежища запахло сладковато-острым, но, в отличие от моей крови, эта острота волновала желудок и заставила меня свеситься вниз.

— Что это у тебя? — у нас не было немого договора "Я с тобой не разговариваю, а ты не лезь ко мне", поэтому я спокойно выжидала ответа, зная, что получу его.

Хотя дочь ничего так и не сказала, молча показав банку консервов. Видимо, это был не хруст, а скрежет открывания крышки. Не то что бы меня интересовал вопрос — "зачем?", но все-таки наши острые клыки, оказывается, могут пригодиться. Вздохнув, решила тоже пообедать, хотя обедом это сложно назвать. Тем более, как раз желание пришло. В соседней комнате были полки со съестным, которого может хватить недели на две, если будем питаться один раз в день и без Марка. Я немного поскулила, ведь можно было бы спокойно есть... да у кого угодно в этом городе, кто так яростно нам поклонялся, но это было ниже моих принципов. Может, стоит попробовать поголодать? С таким количеством провизии — определенно придется.

Свою банку я без проблем открыла одним движением пальца, и дело не в зашибись маникюре, а природных острых когтях. Будущий перекус внушал мало радости — в какой-то мутной жиже, вроде как бульоне, плавали горбатые куски сморщенного мяса. Пахло-то приятно, а на вид... Я ведь понятия не имею, сколько оно тут уже стоит. С сотворения мира?

Слегка шлепнула себя по щеке — шуточки, видимо, проскакивают из-за нервов. С другой стороны — а что мешает самим наколдовать себе еду? Но это, как показал опыт, так не работает. То, что ты сделал, невозможно съесть хотя бы потому, что оно просто не насытит тебя из-за неорганического происхождения. Точнее, такие проблемы были только у меня. Я ведь и сама другая. Неправильная, нестандартная, может, <i>несуществующая</i>.

Не Дьявол, но Бог.

***

21.06.201Х.  
Угроза сильных ветров

Кто не любит отдых? И Марк любил, но только не тогда, когда все тело болело, жгло и лихорадило. Демон, не понимая, где находится, попытался поднять руку, но она как налилась свинцом, причем осязаемо кипящим, и отказывалась сдвигаться с места.

Вокруг пахло сухой травой, да и какими-то свежими растениями тоже. Он уже догадался, у кого мог гостить. Память медленно возвращалась, но чего юноша точно не мог понять — как он остался в живых? Последним, что он увидел, была яркая вспышка. Близнец в шоке старался осознать — его мать хотела убить человека. Может, и не человека, но как увидел он — миловидную юную девушку. Да, она была "плохая", "ненужная" — но так считали другие люди! Сам Марк ничего о ней не знал, да и Белла, как показалось ему, также. Он бы точно не стал поднимать руку на девчонку, может, это и было причиной его внезапного решения спасти ее.

В голове нарастали шумы, парню хотелось вертеть ею во все стороны, делать хоть что-то, лишь бы эта боль прошла. Он понимал, что где-то здесь находится та самая незнакомка, и ему бы хотелось ее увидеть... еще раз.

Тем временем колдунья и ворон спорили на кухне.

— Зачем нам он? — Мерула сжимала кулаки, чувствуя, как от злости они покрываются чешуйками, будто скоро она перевоплотится.

— Не нам, а мне, — спокойно ответила ворожея, смотря только на слугу.

Женщина и сама недавно проснулась, ведь то зелье, что опробовала на ней Амаранта, оказалось сильнее, чем предполагалось изначально. Удивление оборотня, когда она увидела того самого святого прямо у них дома, было настолько велико, что блондинка даже потеряла дар речи в прямом смысле, закаркав по-птичьи. Но Мерула не являлась простой глупой подхалимкой, и это было самое настоящее возмущение. Страх, вполне обоснованный, может, ревность. В конце концов Ами она была не нужна, так ей внушили с самого начала службы ведьме. Это Амаранта была нужна ей. И когда волшебнице получилось отхватить такую мишень, как могущественное сакральное существо, да еще и мужского пола, Меруле стало страшно.

Любая ошибка — и могло произойти все, что угодно. Даже сейчас, так разговаривая со своей хозяйкой, ворон сильно рисковал.

— Прошу, поймите. Оставшиеся ведь вернутся за ним, и когда сделают это, то все тут разгромят.

— Как видишь, именно это и подарило нам сей скромный презент.

Сероглазая махнула рукой в сторону спальни, где сейчас находился иллюминат.

— Как вам угодно. Но могу ли я сегодня остаться здесь? У меня... очень плохое самочувствие после того варева.

Чародейка, уже отвернувшаяся, искоса глянула на прислугу.

— Я лучше знаю, Мерула. Я все знаю. И о том, что после этого "варева" силы только растут — тоже. Ты мне весь день глаза мозолишь. Лети в город и отрабатывай свой кров! — хлопок по столу дал женщине знать, что ее видеть тут явно больше не хотят.

Перевоплотившись, она лениво взмахнула крыльями и скрылась в туманной уличной тиши, что-то недовольно каркнув напоследок. Естественно, ее нежеланием уходить было вовсе не состояние, она, ныне спокойная за колдунью, боялась. Ей до скрипа зубов хотелось потолковать с юнцом, чтобы тот запомнил, и хорошенько, кто для шатенки важнее, но птица не знала, как без подозрений пробраться в спальню госпожи. Оставалось ждать момента.

Ами тоже хорошенько выждала, когда слуга скроется из виду, и направилась к гостю. Она слышала, что он очнулся, но назойливая пернатая мешала пойти проверить.

Марк слегка свыкся с болезненными ощущениями и пытался выяснить уровень ущерба, нанесенного ему матерью, но все раны и ушибы, что доставляли эту пытку, были скрыты под слоями бинтов. Он точно нащупал их на обеих руках и, как показалось ему, лоб тоже был щедро замотан.

Краем глаза он заметил темный силуэт и не сразу вспомнил, кому он должен принадлежать, потому судорожно начал прикрываться руками, о чем тут же пожалел, ведь почти стихнувшая боль вернулась усиленной вдвойне.

— Я сразу поняла, что ты мазохист, можешь прекратить.

Фигура заговорила и начала приближаться. Это была та девушка, что осталась целой благодаря масону, но чьего имени он даже не знал.

— Амаранта, пора бы уже запомнить, — усмехнулась она, присаживаясь рядом с кроватью на шаткий деревянный стул.

— Ты... тоже читаешь мысли? — парень пораженно разглядывал ее.

— Очень надо, оставьте это удовольствие себе. Лучше поведай, кто это у нас такой отважный, — фыркнула отшельница, сложив руки на груди.

— Я Марк. А ты мне кого-то напомина... Ай! — юноша вдруг сел, крепко вцепившись в какую-то накидку, которой был укрыт, и непонимающе глядел на девушку.

Шатенка схватилась за край бинтов на его голове и попыталась снять их, но из-за засохшего кровоподтека, слипшегося с тканью, это было невозможно. Прикрыв глаза, она весьма тихо поинтересовалась:

— Может, позволишь, золотце?

Каждое слово она нарочно растягивала и разделяла от другого, что подействовало на демона странно — оставив в покое одеяло, он спокойно лег и даже подался ближе к ворожее.

Однако ему все равно было нескрываемо трудно терпеть процедуры, от которых ссадины еще сильнее кровили.

— Да и тебя вижу не впервые. Ты... похож на одного моего старого знакомого. Билл, случаем, тебе не родственник?

Златовласый поперхнулся еще больше. Эта травница словно Всезнающая, но никаких особых сил или могущества Марк в ней не видел.

— У нас с Луной только мама.

Ведьма чуть слышно захихикала.

— Это та лохматая?

— Не называй так мою сестру!

— Я, вообще-то, про мать, но и девчонке тоже подойдет.

Парень снисходительно, насколько позволяло положение, посмотрел на Амаранту.

— Мы старше тебя. Тебе же не больше двадцати.

— Навечно девятнадцать с половиной. А теперь, раз так, научи меня шить крестиком и заставь ложиться ровно в десять часов.

Блондин ухмыльнулся и отвел взор. Он почему-то осознал, что не может просто так взять и посмотреть на эту холодную, загадочную персону, всю сияющую белизной и нежностью, хотя нежной она явно не была, особенно по разговорам. Скорее, слишком просвещенной в том, о чем сам масон мог слышать и знать лишь обрывками. Почему она такая? Опыт, нахальство, или же нечто другое, что было в ее глазах, манило и отдавалось в душу? Он не зря вспомнил о прошлом, ведь девушка была не из тех, кого можно так просто изъять из памяти. Да и один факт, что она так была похожа на Беллу, чего стоил.

Когда с перевязкой было покончено, сероглазая начала что-то искать в кармане юбки, но Марк вдруг остановил ее:

— Почему ты забрала меня?

Она будто растерялась. Все ее лицо открыто говорило об этом, но глаза... оставались прежними. Поэтому возникало стойкое ощущение, что она не умеет проявлять эмоции, или же вовсе не испытывает их, пытаясь только показывать и играть ими, и это у нее хорошо получалось. Если бы не взгляд.

— А как ты думаешь? — кинув последнюю улыбку остолбеневшему иллюминату, колдунья ушла.

Он просто не мог пока понять, что же их разделяет, ведь в чем-то, как теплилось в его памяти, они были похожи. Да, он уже думал о близняшке и Белле, тоскуя по единственной родне, но все забывалось от мягких новых прикосновений, которые до сих пор чувствовались на его ледяной коже. И аромат он тоже помнил. Легкий, ненавязчивый. Как и сам цветок амарант.

***

27.06.201Х.  
Пасмурно

Как и обещали, мы пришли за Марком через неделю, но хоббит в юбке выставила нас с дочкой за дверь, не дав и взглянуть, что там с демоном. Из-за сильной ауры этого дома, перебивающей любую постороннюю, я даже не могла понять, существует ли блондин вообще в этом месте, да и сама Луна, имеющая более тонкую и крепкую связь с братом, не смогла ничего сказать. Только то, что нам не стоит беспокоиться.

Она твердит это как заведенная и злится, если я начинаю беспокоиться. Порой задумываюсь — а не заколдовала ли ее та лесная су... дева, черт бы ее побрал?! Но нет, эмоции дочери мне подвластны, и если бы она вынужденно заговаривала мне зубы, то это открылось бы сразу. Она делает это просто потому, что хочет.

Сразу же после визита Амаранты нас выловила Дебби и заставила пойти с ней. В глазах смертной плескался целый коктейль чувств. Меня от этого иногда передергивает. Живя с одинаковыми в своих настроениях близнецами, я стала почти такой же. Лаконичные ответы, сухие разговоры. Хотя когда-то была совсем как человек. Клевер сильно напоминала о тех временах, она такая же порывистая и темпераментная. Поэтому, если б мне захотелось вселиться, девчонка стала бы идеальным сосудом...

Я не стала бы этого делать просто из принципа. Если этим не брезговал Билл, то я никогда не займу настоящее смертное тело. Тем более одно такое вселение чуть не убило заучку вместе со мной, да и хватит уже этой тюрьмы. Хочется видеть свет своими глазами. Вершить террор своими руками. _Породить необратимые последствия своими силами_.

Пайнс снова привела нас в уже ненавистную мне Хижину, в которой было еще неуютнее, чем у чародейки, но там действительно ожидало нечто особенное. Почему-то посетителей сегодня не было, наверное, выходной, но так даже лучше. Из кухни слышался уже знакомый голос Стеффи и редкие угрюмые реплики ее сестры, однако на них вяло отвечал кто-то другой. Ранее неизвестный. Дебби, все еще державшая мою руку, отпустила ее и как-то неуверенно подтолкнула навстречу неизбежным тисканьям и уже не таким тешащим самолюбие восхищениям, но их не последовало, только тишина воцарилась, стоило переступить порог.

За столом, на кресле с высокой спинкой, откинувшись на подушки и укрытая пледом, сидела очередная старушка, хотя я вовсе бы не дала ей такого описания. Пожилая, амбициозная, деловая леди опустила глаза, но не седую голову. Несмотря на видную крепкость, с ней что-то было не так. Кожа неестественно серая, лицо в подозрительно частых и крупных морщинах, словно из нее выжимали соки, вот складки и остались. И это оказалось самой точной догадкой. Когда она посмотрела на меня, я увидела в ее потускневших зрачках ожидание конца — это являлось заботливо оставленной кое-кем печатью.

Женщина слабо улыбнулась. Одеяло слегка спало с нее, открыв отглаженную черную форму. Еще одна бизнесвумен?

— Кто ты? — я подошла и села перед ней на колени, взяв ее ладонь. Она не была слишком холодной или горячей, просто шершавая, словно пошедшая трещинами, кожа неопределенной температуры. Такое трогать было не слишком приятно. Будто вложила свои пальцы... в ничто.

Она что-то пробормотала, а потом вполне четко произнесла:

— Я обожаю свою дочь...

Было очень сложно смотреть в эти глаза, на умирающего носителя. Она тоже безумна. И стала такой не по своей воле.

Все ожидали чуда. Но я понятия не имею, как ей помочь. Могу только пообещать, что она не умрет, а потом подпитывать ее энергией, но какой смысл? _Око_ все равно не будет прежней. Я продолжала держать ее руку, но живое тепло постепенно покидало все ее частицы тела.

Фиона Макгакет основала фирму, связанную с их человеческими технологиями — насколько мне известно, компьютерную. Она плохо смыслила в конструировании, но у нее хватало денег и ума держаться на плаву вместе со своей компанией. Женщина страдала от дальнозоркости, однако дальновидностью не была обделена.

Я отвела голову и задумалась. Откуда я все это взяла? Словно старушку я знала уже давно, а теперь воспоминания былых времен всплывают наружу вместе с вереницей идей, как побыстрее отсюда свалить и не дать всем понять, что их ожиданий я не оправдаю.

Пайнсы молчали, Фиона молчала, я ушла в свои мысли так глубоко, что слышала стук сердца. Не свой, но Ока — она так боялась за свою жизнь, которой уже почти не осталось.

— Можешь что-нибудь сделать? — полушепотом произнесла Стеффи, будто страшась, что если повысит голос хоть немного, жертва чародейки-кровопийцы рассыплется, но я ее за это не винила.

И что я, вашу мать, скажу? "Тащите гроб и осиновый кол, эту закапывайте и айда вершить правосудие"? Боюсь, тогда меня саму сожгут. Не знаю, как, но гнев глупых людей — механизм, что приведет однажды к настоящему Концу. В пучинах ярости никто ведь и Бога не побоится. Но если подумать — в таком случае я все равно встречусь с ними, как Дьявол. Рая и Ада не существует. Те смертные, что были паиньками при жизни, после перерождаются в других измерениях, которые и впрямь могут быть похожи на Эдем. А вот те, кто жил на полную катушку... попадают ко мне, изуродованные, извращенные, принявшие истинный облик чудовищ. Почему же тогда в Первом мире нет перенаселения? Все очень просто — нам нужно чем-то питаться.

Опять я витаю не там. Нужно, наконец, хоть что-то придумать. И вдруг мне в голову пришло неожиданное решение. Я встала, приняла суровый вид и скрестила руки на груди.

— Фиона Макгакет не будет жить.

Все ахнули, Стеффани недобро прищурилась. Сама же женщина уже слабо понимала, что происходит, и только глупо улыбалась.

— Она совершила много грехов, но я помогу обрести ей покой после жизни.

— Что же она такого сделала? — Птица, все еще изумленная, заметно опечалилась.

— Бросила семью, которую ненавидела, но была любима ими, предала одного лучшего друга, это уже не говоря о темных временах, когда она получила свои первые кругленькие суммы... — я сгибала пальцы, благодаря все, что можно, за эти всплывшие в голове данные. И ведь ничего не придумала — все это действительно лежало на плечах Макгакет.

Я чувствовала нечто новое. Теперь мне были подвластны судьбы всех находящихся в этом мире людей, а не только одной девчонки, как когда-то. Я могла решать, что с ними сделать, и пока что это может срабатывать — их слепое раболепие не позволит даже притронуться ко мне... в ближайшее время. А дальше будет видно. Может, эта Амаранта сама как-нибудь самоуничтожится? Она не выглядит бессмертной, от нее и магией толком не веет, но есть один минус — сейчас с ней находится очень серьезная защита. Сработала однажды — сработает и дважды, и я этого боюсь. Пойдет ли Марк, в случае чего, против меня? Уже вновь. В любом случае, я нашла здесь свою зону комфорта.

Стеффани вдруг громко вздохнула. Прямо после моих слов про предательство. Я не знала, что это был за товарищ у Ока, но теперь догадываюсь. И уже вижу, что послужило поводом их разногласий.

Когда-то Пайнс всеми силами боролась против меня, пытаясь доказать, что не существует карающе-милостивого божества, и все это — самовнушение и законы природы. Фиона же была одной из тех, что поклонялась Богу, и когда она узнала о некой бунтарке, то между женщинами завязалась неравная схватка мнений, были и попытки вызвать меня, и много опытов, где без криков и распрей никак не обходилось. После этого Стеффани вдруг поверила. Я не могу понять, что ей стукнуло в голову, но соперницы даже сдружились. Правда, для Стопы новое мировоззрение пошло явно не на пользу. Ее тяга к хоть каким-то достижениям в жизни осела вместе с верой. Событие, заставившее ее присоединиться к "Сектантам", оставило свой след, собственно, потому сей знак и принадлежит ей. Хотя, она заслужила его с рождения.  
Стеффани спрятала свои заметки, наблюдения и труды и стала тем, что есть сейчас. Живет на шее у сестры, ничем не занимается и, можно сказать, нянчится с детьми, показывая пример, как не нужно жить. Из-за этого богатейка Макгакет снова отвернулась от нее и окончательно оборвала все связи. И теперь Пайнс не может смотреть на нее. Не хочет ничего говорить.

Ей, кажется, больно.

***

Амаранта уже который день не могла сосредоточиться на работе. Вся ее жизнь, с тех пор, как она очнулась в этом измерении, состояла из бесконечных попыток создать тот самый эликсир или формулу, что исполнили бы одно единственное желание ведьмы. Она не делала ничего другого, говорила только со слугой и практически не спала, позволяя себе лишь слегка опуститься на стол после особо сложных рецептов, да и постель ее была занята. Заветного зелья она так и не сотворила, зато имела в запасе уже огромное количество других пузырьков, содержимое которых обладало самыми разными свойствами. Ворожея не собиралась ими ни с кем делиться, не хотела на ком-то экспериментировать. Просто с ними она ощущала себя отдаленно похожей на ту, из чьих истоков была сотворена.

Не было смысла больше в чем-то другом. Девушке была противна такая жизнь, у нее были зачатки магии, которые она развивала намного меньше, нежели навык зельеварения, но идти в народ уже было нельзя. А после того, как шатенка отправила на тот свет множество горожан, делать это было поздно.

Тем не менее колдунья привыкла. Какая-никакая собеседница была, в еде, которую приносил ворон, девица была неприхотлива. Но теперь ей было неспокойно. В доме новое лицо. Ами знала, что гость слишком силен даже в тот момент, когда лежит абсолютно беспомощным. К тому же, проведя годы с Мерулой, ведьма даже не представляла, как нужно разговаривать с мужчинами. Познакомившись с Марком, она долгое время просто ходила вокруг дома, убеждая себя, что все было отлично. А потом столько же времени сидела за котлами, переливая воду из одного в другой, вспоминая каждую деталь их разговора. Она запомнила, как масон отпрянул якобы от боли. Однако девушка не успела в тот момент даже схватиться за бинт. Она всего лишь положила ладонь ему на голову.

"Он какой-то дерганный", — заметила шатенка. Она не могла выкинуть это из головы. Юноша показался целительнице слишком уж мягким, пугливым. Но то, как он в последний момент успел закрыть ее от последнего, казалось бы, проклятия в этой жизни, тоже не давало Амаранте покоя. Хотя это было бесполезно, о чем говорить больному Ами уж точно не хотелось, ведь у нее самой были свои меры защиты.

Когда чародейка перевязывала еще бессознательного Марка, она хорошо изучила его лицо, слишком сильно напоминавшее одну персону из ее прошлого. Но нет, теперь шатенка поняла, что они и близко не похожи. У молодого иллюмината черты были острыми, тонкими и угловатыми, и кожа была белой, как будто на нем маска из бумаги. Поэтому под глазами отчетливо залегли внушительные темно-фиолетовые круги. Видно было, что за шевелюрой гость хорошо следил. Золотистые волосы чуть ниже плеч блестели и ни капельки не секлись. Девушка даже потрогала аккуратные пряди — мягкие и струятся по пальцам. В целом он показался сероглазой куда более симпатичным, но, возможно, это было из-за ее неприязни к Сайферу.

Птица уже покинула лачугу, и Ами вновь осталась одна. Уже не одна. Она все никак не могла свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь нужно заботиться о ком-то еще. Раньше она не делала этого вообще. Не жалела Мерулу, себя — тем более.

Травница не могла подняться, хотя нужно было дать демону настой для менее болезненной регенерации и еще один для ее ускорения. Почему-то даже самые мелкие ранки, которые были у блондина на щеках и шее и которые она трогать не стала, едва-едва начали покрываться корочкой, до этого истекая мелкими бусинами алой крови, хотя лежал масон уже порядочно. У него наблюдался резкий упадок сил, говорил юноша с трудом либо явной неохотой, чаще просто лежа с открытыми янтарными глазами, иногда вдруг выгибая уголки губ в легкой, почти незаметной улыбке.

Демон уже не спал. Не зная точного времени, он догадывался, что вскоре должна была прийти девушка с лекарствами, но она не торопилась в этот раз. Марк внутренне отсчитывал часы до ее визитов, сам не понимая, зачем. Он думал, что от скуки.

Златовласый слегка окреп, что позволило ему садиться, свободно двигать конечностями и трезво мыслить. Но он все еще не пробовал ходить. Рана на животе доставляла ему немало дискомфорта, поэтому парень предпочитал вообще не двигаться, хотя понимал, что нужно начать попытки, чтобы мышцы не атрофировались. В их семье знатоком жизни в человеческой оболочке являлась мать, но Марк тоже знал о некоторых нюансах на чисто интуитивном уровне.

Близнец ощущал в воздухе напряжение. Как будто все пространство пронизали сильно натянутыми нитями. Иллюминату не пришлось долго думать, чтобы догадаться, кто являлся источником. И он понял, почему волшебница до сих пор не заглянула к нему. Ее терзали сомнения, она боялась. Как и сам парень. "Она такая же", — усмехнулся он. Но ее старания показаться чем-то другим вызвали в нем жалость. Юноша решил лично узнать, в чем дело и где обещанная помощь.

Он медленно сел, опираясь обеими руками о твердый матрас. Пока он чувствовал себя вполне уверенно. Парень хотел быстро встать, но ноги подкосились, и он едва успел схватиться за железную спинку кровати, опираясь коленями о рядом стоящий стул. Все повреждения, особенно огромное увечье под грудью, пульсировали, отдаваясь резью во все клетки тела. Однако Марк мог справляться с этим. Демоны воспринимают не все виды боли, и хоть блондин за долгое время слишком очеловечился, его потусторонняя сущность все еще жила внутри и помогала жить ему самому.

Осторожно, но твердо он ступал на земляной пол, все же держась за стены. В жилище был лишь один путь — от входа и до спальни, между которыми находилась лаборатория, вместе с тем служащая кухней, и там близнец и заметил Амаранту.

Она повернула голову. Веки чародейки приподнялись, она явно боролась со сном и не могла осознать, что происходит. Парень стоял в проходе и смотрел на маленькую сгорбившуюся фигурку.

— Чего ты расхаживаешь тут? — ворожея протерла глаза, убедившись, что это не наваждение.

— Жду лечения.

Сероглазая ахнула и протяжно выдохнула, что-то бормоча. Достав из ящика стола склянки и одну чашку, она смешала несколько жидкостей темно-зеленого и синеватого цветов и протянула Марку. За пару секунд он опустошил чашу и поморщился: было горько и пахло плесенью. Юноша несколькими движениями пальцев создал свою кружку с настоящим чаем и уже более удовлетворенно пил небольшими глотками. Чародейка, поглядев на это, положила голову на ладонь и закрыла глаза, но теплый пар снова вывел ее из полусна. Она недовольно огляделась и чуть не опрокинула такую же кружку рядом с ней.

— Занятно, что ты так быстро начал пользоваться силами, — она впечатленно покачала головой, уже всем телом повернувшись к больному.

— Я же демон, — пожал Марк плечами и уничтожил чашку, растворив в воздухе. — Да и это не самый сложный трюк. Кстати, что я пропустил, пока отлеживался? Кажется, с утра тут был какой-то смертный.

— Для тебя — все самое интересное, для меня — повседневную рутину, — махнула рукой Ами.

Это насторожило масона. Не столько странное заявление, сколько игнорирование фразы о чужом человеке, точнее, женщине, чей голос одноглазый слышал сегодня утром. Ведь если бы он был неправ, то ведьма бы заметила, что она сама — смертная, но ее молчание по этому поводу было знаком. Хотя знать этого Марк не мог.

— Если тебя убить, то ты умрешь?

Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно для обоих, и Амаранта, нахмурившись, взмахнула руками:

— Очевидно, да. Тебе что, настолько скучно?

Юноша опустил глаза, пока девушка угрюмо парировала:

— Не удивлюсь, если ты в благодарность тоже заставишь меня снова... — она запнулась, не договорив, но продолжила не менее пламенно, — прямо как и остальные. Вы все, демоны, одинаковые. Хотите, чтобы вам было весело. Чтобы мир подстраивался под вас.

Это действительно заставляло верить, что сероглазая знала многое.

— Думаю, я спас тебя не для того, чтобы потом навредить, — задумчиво и тихо произнес Марк.

Они снова смотрели друг на друга. Уже не боясь, а только раззадорившись интересом.

— У тебя ведь тоже много вопросов, не так ли? — колдунья приподняла бровь. — Если ты сейчас пойдешь обратно в кровать и мирно прирастешь к ней, не пытаясь что-то сделать со мной, то вечером что-нибудь тебе расскажу. Но никаких сделок, — она погрозила пальцем и отвернулась.

— Даже если я и хотел бы, то это, — он поочередно указал на примочки, — мне не в помощь.

— Вот и отлично, — злобно хихикнула шатенка, но в этих словах слышалось облегчение.

Он не мог сейчас просто уйти.

— А ты... когда-нибудь умирала?

В ее зрачках что-то изменилось. Они мгновенно сжались, и вдруг совсем рядом с Марком свистнуло что-то серое и блестящее. Он мог поклясться, что уже видел подобное как раз в тот злополучный день. Да и сама травница преобразилась, но все произошло и исчезло настолько стремительно, что он засомневался, не галлюцинация это ли.

— Что это было? — по телу юноши пробежал холодок.

— Ничего.

Целительница сжимала кулаки, лежащие на коленях, и смотрела в одну точку. Какая наглая ложь.

— Иди, пожалуйста, — она отмерла и начала открывать ящики, будто желая там что-то найти, но ее глаза даже не были обращены вниз.

Дьявол кивнул и побрел обратно, услышав весьма раздраженное:

— И да — я не люблю чай.

***

Луна сразу же поняла, куда направлялись девчонка с Беллой. Желания хлопать глазами среди смертных у нее было ничуть не больше, чем у матери, потому по дороге она отстала и убежала в другую сторону. Ей были не интересны эти лица, все очарование людским родом покинуло девушку быстро, стоило ей один раз попасть в ту Хижину. Она видела то, что не могли заметить сами люди друг перед другом — мелкие кражи, насмешки, угрозы. Отвратительно похожи на монстров.

Она направлялась в город. У близняшки не было идей, что же делать там, но были надежды встретить что-то интересное. Как и в прошлый раз, она отправилась в трущобы, ведь знала по крайней мере одну личность, к которой имела претензии. Нельзя было назвать странное жгучее желание внутри златоглазой местью, скорее, она просто хотела развлечься.

На улице, к сожалению демоницы, никого не было, но она твердо настроилась ждать. Взмыв в воздух, блондинка уселась на увесистой ветке высоко над худыми крышами. Она могла бы пристроиться даже на самом тонком сучке, так как законы физики иллюминатов по-прежнему не волновали, но находились такие веточки слишком низко, а Луна пыталась быть незаметной. Хватало того, что ее и так можно было увидеть издалека из-за неестественной желтизны среди темного дерева.

Луне уже стало скучно, оно и понятно — без единого движения девушка провела около сорока минут, что можно было назвать одним из удивительнейших для нее поступков. Усидчивостью и терпением отличался только ее брат. Однако она продолжала таиться, только поменяв положение рук, переместив их с лица на колени.

Златовласая все же дождалась. По улице прошла маленькая фигурка, но не ожидаемого подростка в растянутой рубахе. Это была девочка, чьи спутавшиеся кудри молочно-белого цвета слегка колыхались на ветру. Масону уже было все равно, кто ей встретится, девушке окончательно надоело сидеть, и она звонко окликнула незнакомку. Девчушка оглянулась, но на дереве уже никого не было. Луна парила сзади нее и усмехалась. Мысли белобрысой было несложно подсмотреть. Она искала Беллу, причем явно не для того, чтобы покорно упасть к ее ногам.

Внимание привлекла ярко-голубая брошь под воротником малютки. Близняшка заметила в украшении немалый запас энергии, темной, подозрительно знакомой. Но она также быстро поняла, что эта вещь разрушает хрупкое тельце — таким артефактам не место у людей. Но ведь откуда-то эта юная леди достала сей талисман, и Луна не смогла больше сдерживаться.

Она резко положила руки на плечи девчонки, не вцепившись, но держа крепко. Та громко вскрикнула и начала бойко вырываться, но дьяволица уже сжимала ее предплечья достаточно сильно, чтобы ребенок не смог ей противостоять, и вкрадчивым шепотом произнесла:

— Кого ищем?

Девочка в ситцевом платье уже собралась кричать, но блондинка одной рукой закрыла ей рот, а другой, самым кончиком указательного пальца, коснулась гладкой поверхности синеватого камня. Гиацинт вмиг замолкла и застыла на месте.

— Какая красивая безделушка. У кого стащила?

— Это мое!

Цветок двумя руками отодвинула ладонь демона и снова завертелась, надеясь вырваться.

— А если так интересно, спроси у своей матери, Нечистый!

Луна нахмурилась. Это нелепое прозвище использовал уже знакомый мальчишка, а значит, коротышка его знала и могла быть связана с ним. Но златоглазой это не нравилось. Никто не смел давать ей имена, которые ей никогда не принадлежали. Она потянулась к замку́ за брошью, но увидев это, Гиа завыла и бросилась в слезы, всеми силами закрывая аксессуар.

— Что это? — пробормотала девица, все же отодвинув руку. — Просто жажда быть особенной? Или желание обратиться в прах?

— Бог наказал меня, но я не знаю, за что, — всхлипнула Глифул. — Я умирала, никто не в силах был спасти меня, и тогда пришла она и отдала частичку себя, чтобы я могла жить дальше. Но чем больше я насыщаюсь от нее жизнью, тем ближе становлюсь к смерти. Это мое проклятие, которое я не могу снять или уничтожить, — беловолосая на секунду открыла камень, тут же спрятав обратно.

— Это сделала ма? Белла? — Луна силилась вспомнить, когда это королева оставляла их дом хотя бы на день, но в том и было дело — мать не покидала дворца.

— Это невозможно, — тут же ответила сама близняшка.

— Не все знают о ней столько же, сколько мы с Перси, — цыкнула девочка и смогла освободиться.

Иллюминат пропал, но о произошедшем свидетельствовали красные следы на руках Гиацинт. Изначально она хотела зайти к Нортвестам, но вдруг передумала. В ее голове помутилось, все поплыло перед глазами. Снова это состояние. Но малышка не могла умереть.

То было волей Бога, проделкой Демона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	6. Quot capita, tot sensus / Сколько голов, столько умов | How many heads, so many minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c855724/v855724668/39e8/qjj-mhKfZW4.jpg — обложка к главе.

15.02.2018.  
Малооблачно

Она была абсолютно здорова.

Не было больше туманности в глазах, желания одиночества и истерик из-за него же. Беллатриса чувствовала, показывала эмоции и спокойно общалась с любым посетителем. Нельзя было отметить улучшения в ее внешнем виде, но я заметил, что Адамс слегка набрала в весе. Ее лицо и фигура в общем выглядели по-прежнему острыми и худосочными, но что-то изменилось. Может, я стал активнее проносить ей еду?

Вместе с тем девушка продолжала жаловаться на слабость и я ломал голову, что могло случиться с сероглазой. Обследование так и не провели, перенося дату приезда бригады все дальше и дальше, и это начинало не на шутку злить.

Где-то в глубине сознания у меня зарождалась неприятная догадка, но я прятал ее в самый дальний угол, стараясь меньше смотреть на шатенку, ведь именно ее вид наталкивал меня на эти размышления. Даже если учесть, что это побочное действие "Амаранты", в этом надежды больше, чем в моих опасениях. Триса сильная. Мы дождемся помощи, и тогда-то все прояснится.

Робин на днях остановила меня на улице, когда почти весь персонал расходился по домам, и прошептала: "Я знаю о твоем преступлении".

У меня перехватило дыхание. Еще этого не хватало.

Женщина загадочно улыбалась. Не нужно было и задумываться, что она хочет сделать. Я всегда читал ее, как раскрытую книгу, а она и не была против. Такова личность Мерулы. Она страшно любит правду, и ей все равно, причиняет ли она своей откровенностью кому-то боль.

— Не вздумай, — прошипел я, хотя у меня не было абсолютно никакой власти над действиями медсестры. — Ты же понимаешь, сколько проблем натворишь?

Блондинка положила мне руку на плечо, прикрыв темные глаза. Я не знал, что она сделает дальше. Робин приближалась. Ее дыхание чувствовалось на щеках. От женщины тянуло дешевыми духами, причем теми же, что обычно использует жена Хирша. Вечно пытается всем угодить.

Она накрыла мои губы своими, смотря мне в глаза. Не знаю, что тогда мною овладело, но я не отстранился и даже ничего не сказал. Я не был в шоке или оцепенении. Просто ждал, надеясь на милость.

— Пока я даю этому месту красть мои собственные надежды и мечты, твой рассудок я похитить не позволю, — Мерула резко дернулась и отошла на пару шагов вперед, смотря на пустынную дорогу.

Моего ответа не последовало. Похоже, мы с Беллатрисой пока что были в безопасности.

***

28.06.201Х.  
Ожидаются боли в сердце.

Громкий звон пустых склянок полностью привел в себя ведьму. Она вспомнила, что обещала зайти к блондину, если тот не будет беспокоить ее, и пока что демон свои условия соблюдал.

Амаранта не оставляла надежд выбраться, все еще мучая себя и свое сознание попытками рассчитать необходимое выражение, вывести долгожданную формулу, даже магия ее была основана на математике. Раньше это в какой-то степени привлекало девушку. Заняться все равно больше нечем, потому она наверстывала упущенное в прошлом и не давала остаткам старой памяти покинуть ее светлую голову.

Однако сейчас мысли о необходимости чудо-зелья и спасительных уравнений куда-то делись и не могли вернуться. Ами в ярости пыталась понять, почему дело не спорится, и вскоре догадка пронзила ее мозг — колдунье не хотелось работать. Впервые в жизни она смотрела на переливающиеся и чарующие взор и разум разноцветные смеси с таким презрением. Девица внезапно осознала, о чем, точнее, о ком все время думала. Ей это не нравилось, до жути не нравилось. Но сердце билось словно по-другому в моменты, когда Амаранта вспоминала об обещании проведать юношу.

Он был ей интересен. Возможно, она боялась. Как не бояться существо, один из сородичей которого поспособствовал вечному заточению ведьмы здесь? Но Марк казался другим. Это не отменяло факта, что он демон, такой же опасный и хитрый, но раз люди не бывают одинаковыми, то и с иллюминатами может работать подобная система.

Чародейка знала, как отлично могут одурманивать масоны, и даже с какой-то гордостью убеждала себя в том, что единственная из всего города никогда не будет повержена сладкими песнями и уговорами. Больше — никогда.

Прислушиваясь к таким идеям, целительница не могла даже до конца поверить, что она осмелилась взять под свое крыло сына самого Бога, хотя она также не понимала, почему все считают эту троицу богами, если они — самые настоящие треугольные демоны. Со страшными вертикальными зрачками, острыми клыками и почти бесконечным запасом энергии. Как бы то ни было, этот иллюминат никогда не причинял чародейке ни вреда, ни пользы, можно сказать, она впервые увидела его, хотя и раньше знала о наличии детей у Божества. Пусть и очевидно не родных.

Парень не вызывал у Ами праведного гнева или отвращения, хотя она пыталась заставить себя держаться от него на расстоянии. Скорее, он наоборот располагал к себе, причем начиная с самого первого дня их "знакомства".

Марк услышал тихие шажки и необычно оживился. Ему было слишком скучно лежать в одиночестве, хотя дома блондин мог днями избегать встреч даже с семьей, просто потому что так хотелось. Но в Царстве Кошмаров он не был ограничен в движениях, что и было причиной спокойного отчуждения ото всех.

А может, дело было в самой хозяйке дома. Она казалась масону забавной. В ней не было задора Луны или эмоциональности матери, но она была похожа на всех них разом, включая и его самого. При этом у девушки была своя личность, которую демон хотел узнать поближе. Вечно усталая, немного раздражительная и таинственная. Не самые впечатляющие характеристики, но Марку было все равно. С недавних пор он заметил, что считает минуты до их встреч все чаще. С шатенкой было интересно, и даже самочувствие юноши заметно улучшалось в ее присутствии.

В дверях показались светлые взъерошенные локоны, и Марк прикрыл глаза, будто спал. Но он не мог сдержать улыбку, что и выдало его.

— Во сне ты больше похож на покойника, — усмехнулась травница и села рядом, собираясь делать очередную перевязку, но из рук все валилось, и вовсе не от усталости.

Ами было неловко от того, как златоглазый смотрел на нее. Уже не изучающе, но и не без интереса. Еще и с этой полуулыбкой, от которой по телу бегали мурашки.

— А ты что, наблюдаешь за мной? — приподнял брови парень.

— Ты лежишь в моей комнате. Я часто прихожу сюда за вещами, а ты даже не слышишь, — фыркнула девушка, ощущая, что ее движения стали не такими уверенными. Она сложила пальцы в замо́к и всеми силами избегала встреч взглядами с больным.

— Если это твоя комната, то где ты тогда сейчас спишь? — вдруг поинтересовался демон.

Это немало удивило колдунью. Чтобы дьявол, и вдруг интересовался об ее удобстве? Обычно она проклинала их эгоизм, но это был совершенно не тот случай.

— Любишь же ты... ставить все с ног на голову. Обеспечили постелью — так радуйся, — проворчала девица, а гость задумался.

— "Лю-бишь", — пробормотал он по слогам. — Что же это такое?

— У вас серьезно нет такого понятия?

— Мы используем "мне нравится" и "я предпочитаю". Но у смертных это слово имеет какую-то особенную ценность. Ты что-нибудь любишь?

— Когда ты не задаешь лишних вопросов.

Марк отвернулся. Он не хотел злить сероглазую, даже не догадываясь, почему она с таким пренебрежением относится к нему. Юноше просто нужно было общаться, а она старалась избегать его. Иллюминат ощущал себя виноватым, хотя понимал, что причина не в нем.

— Люди ведь любят друг друга? — уже больше в пустоту вопрошал он, хотя Амаранта все равно откликнулась:

— Пусть так, и что?

— И ты кого-то любишь?

Шатенка сморщилась, прикрыв веки.

— Даже если тут и были бы претенденты, то нет абсолютно никакого смысла.

— А меня? — вдруг приподнялся масон, широко открыв глаза. — Меня любишь?

Тут девушка подпрыгнула на стуле, истерично замахав руками и срываясь на крик:

— Нет! С чего я вообще должна... Тебя!!! Да весь твой род мне противен, чертово порождение хаоса!

Марк ничего не отвечал, только молча наблюдал, как меняется целительница. Ее светло-русая копна медленно покрывалась ржаво-алыми нитями, пока полностью не окрасилась в этот цвет. Лицо слишком порозовело, даже платье, на первый взгляд, поменялось, но приглядевшись, дьявол понял, что так и было. Глаза из мертвого льда превратились в камень.

Парень все еще не знал, почему из-за одного слова столько эмоций, но ему все равно отчего-то стало больно.

— Прости, тебя порой сложно понять, я ведь все-таки больше человек, чем ты, — немного успокоившаяся ведьма поправляла челку, продолжая отводить глаза. — Просто давай больше не будем об этом. Можешь спрашивать о чем угодно, только не затрагивая мою историю или какие-то человеческие факторы.

— Из-за чего ты ненавидишь мою мать?

Этот вопрос давно крутился на языке Марка, но из чувства такта он предпочитал молчать.

Колдунья нахмурилась. Ее волосы начали отливать синевой.

— Интересный вопрос. Я могу ответить, а могу и промолчать, — пожала плечами она.

— Почему? — в отчаянии протянул демон. — Что такого сделала тебе мама?

— Мы с Беллой давно делим силу и контроль над этим местом. У нее всегда был перевес. Когда я оказалась здесь одна, власть, наконец, попала в мои руки, но снова пришла Королева и забрала себе мой кусок тортика.

— Так ты знаешь ее давно?

— Дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить. И лучше кого-либо из ее знакомых. Я знаю Беллу с тех пор, как она зарождалась, как была слабой и беспомощной. Даже сама помогла ей стать тем, что она есть теперь. И никакой благодарности. За это и злюсь. Больше того — по ее вине я погибла однажды, поэтому, хочешь или нет, я заставлю ее саму наложить на себя руки. Хотя сейчас это невозможно...

Ами было не страшно просто так рассказывать дьяволу о своих планах уничтожить его мать, но Марк ничего и не говорил против. Он пытался собрать картину событий, но не выходило из-за смятения и слабости.

— А можно теперь я спрошу? — склонила голову девушка.

Масон кивнул.

— Почему ты считаешь себя сыном Беллы?

— Потому что мы с Луной и есть ее дети.

— Да брось. Какое твое самое первое воспоминание с ней? И это не говоря уже о вашем "поразительном сходстве".

— У нас дети могут быть совсем не похожи на родителей.

Юноша был уверен в своих словах, но семя подозрения уже было посеяно: он действительно пытался вспомнить, с каких пор знает мать. Это не должно было занять труда, ведь память у иллюминатов превосходная, но чем глубже он ворошил прошлое, тем больше о чем-то догадывался.

— Это вариант. Но вы ведь словно с разных планет, и если твою сестру еще можно принять за сестру, то маму...

— Стой! — вдруг остановил Амаранту златоглазый. — Кажется, я нашел...

_Жужжащий звук в голове, и мальчишка поднимается с пола, оглядывая себя и лежащую рядом девочку. Он помнит. Себя, близняшку. Знает, что они — демоны-иллюминаты. Но он вообще не узнавал женщину, что сама только-только очнулась неподалеку. Было в ней что-то знакомое, но все это место было стерто из его головы, как и из сестры. Думая об этом, подростку казалось, что он и себя не помнит. Но стоило прекрасной незнакомке объявить, что она — их мать, как в разуме всплыли теплые воспоминания и размывчатые образы. Не став гадать, они оба поверили. Дети не могут без родителей. И когда находится хоть один, все равно, одной ли ты крови с ним. В этом даже нет сомнений._

— Это было так давно... — очи демона засверкали, он хотел понять, какое оправдание придумать на эти доводы.

— Вижу, у тебя тоже проблемы, — хмыкнула Амаранта и поправила парню одеяло.

Он схватил ее ладонь, сжимая между пальцев. Чародейка задрожала, в ступоре боясь пошевелиться.

— Пожалуйста, не бойся меня, — он пытался найти в ее округлившихся глазах долю согласия, но видел только страх. — Расскажи хоть что-нибудь о себе, — в его голосе в открытую слышалась мольба.

Ами так бы и сделала, но хлопок двери то ли спас, то ли разочаровал ее.

— Мерула вернулась, — растерянно и немного стыдливо произнесла ведьма.

Марк вздохнул. Он понял, что не хотел отпускать ее. Легонько прислонив бледную ладошку к губам, он прошептал: "Тогда приходи почаще" и вновь улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.

Девушка поспешила прочь из комнаты, прижимая к груди бинты. Она тоже заметила, что больному стало заметно лучше.

***

Луна не рассказывала матери, откуда на ее одежде так часто стали появляться перья. Почему голос дьяволицы порой становился гулким и ухающим, смешиваясь с потусторонней хрипотцой. Белла должна была играть свою роль, чтобы прийти к достойному финалу, а дочь искала ответ на главный вопрос.

Что для Гравити Флайт был Бог? Одни почитали, другие ненавидели, но все без исключения боялись. В этом была основная причина их заточения. Горожане страшились, но чего? Белла ничего толком и не делала. Заслужила такую славу в прошлом? В этом могло крыться решение, если бы не одна логическая незакономерность. Несмотря на свои немалые, пусть и до конца нераскрытые силы, Королева не могла находиться в двух мирах сразу. Если мать и была в Четвертом измерении, то в Царстве Кошмаров она находиться просто не могла. Но она _никогда_ не покидала дом.

Луна уже догадалась. Это был большой мамин секрет, о котором, похоже, не знала она сама. Белла была везде, словно раскрошенная на крупицы медаль. О двух сторонах.

Если есть Бог, то есть и Дьявол. Жизнь бессмысленна без Смерти. Тьма приходит только со Светом.

Близняшке оставалось только найти _эту_ Беллу и эксплуатировать до победного конца, который, если поиски завершатся успехом, наступит достаточно быстро.

Теперь златоглазая понимала, зачем ей нужны были те двое — коротышка и еретик. В первой демон видел темную, особенную энергию Беллы, а второй будто сам ее каким-то образом создавал, подпитывая Королеву. Резерв. Она оставила "фонтаны" силы в этом измерении, ведь кто-то с другой стороны медали пытался добраться до нее и прибрать себе.

Первое подозрение пало на белобрысую, ведь в тихом омуте может и неопознанное летающее существо во́дится, но девчонка была просто хранилищем, а черпал же божественную мощь некто иной.

Только вспомнив маму, Луна услышала неистовый шепот, словно кто-то вот-вот расплачется или изойдется в крик, но никак не может собраться. Оглянувшись, блондинка увидела открытую форточку на чердаке Хижины Чудес, откуда и шел звук. Поднявшись, девушка увидела Мейбера, сидящего перед какими-то бумагами и сложившего руки в молитве.

— Надо же, — присвистнула святая, положив голову и руки на подоконник, — ты умеешь делать разные вещи, пирожок с ничем? А я думала, ты только лежать способен. Уже хотела подарить тебе новую, деревянную кроватку.

Мальчик повернулся, и немой ужас, сменяющийся восхищением, заставил его стукнуться лбом об пол то ли в поклоне, то ли в обмороке.

— Пути Господни неисповедимы, — пробормотал он, не отрываясь от земли.

Луна хохотнула.

— Могу исповедать, но за это...

— Я согрешил, каюсь! — не дав златоглазой договорить, шатен за несколько секунд на коленях добрался до окна. — Стал заложником уныния, гнева, чревоугодия! У нас с Мэри не осталось и намека на родственное взаимопонимание, а еще я подворовываю деньги, когда сижу на кассе! Я пытался быть честным, порядочным, но моего слабого человеческого духа не хватает на такие жертвы, — Пайнс схватил ладонь дьяволицы, заставив ту отлететь подальше, после чего схватился за мокрые щеки, продолжая обливать их соленой влагой.

— Если б только Святой Дух мне помог, я бы не то что себя — весь город заставил бы уверовать! О, благосклоннейшая, молю!..

Луне было плевать, но ей нравились эти слова. Такое обращение, выражение маленького лица. Осознание того, что Молния делает это не из лести, а со всей душой и благими побуждениями.

— Считай, что ты прощен. Но я вижу здесь ложь. Темная ниточка, ох какая выбивающаяся.

Подросток вздохнул.

— Я грешен, и это один из моих пороков. Правда в том, что я... Я... Хочу дружить с Гиацинт.

— Прелюбодеяние, — промурчала девушка.

— Нет! — замахал руками Мейбер. — Она просто... хорошая девчонка, на самом деле, я это знаю. Нортвест ее испортил. Он не дает нам общаться, но я уверен, что Гиа тоже верна вам, хоть и скрывает это. Нельзя не верить, когда постоянно прячешься от смерти.

Луна задумалась и сотворила гримасу напряженного недовольства. Златовласая не умела злиться. Даже показывать это.

— Так ты хочешь расположение нашего нежного-белоснежного цветочка?

Близнец смиренно опустил голову.

— Хорошо, ты его получишь.

Мальчик восторженно потирал ладони, пританцовывая и издавая сдавленную смесь визга и смеха, как вдруг масон резко обернулся и начал снижаться.

— Разве от меня ничего не требуется? — крикнул Пайнс, поспешно свесившись из окна.

Дьяволица мило улыбнулась, прошептав уже у самой земли:

— Ты еще заплатишь свою цену.

Однако она направилась вовсе не к Гиацинт. Ее путь лежал к маленькому покосившемуся домику на окраине леса.

***

Амаранта очень удивилась, когда увидела на пороге отряхивающуюся от птичьего пуха девушку. Она думала, что это должна быть Мерула, но вместо слуги на пороге стояла близняшка Марка, сверкающая янтарными глазами.

— Ты должна мне помочь, — заявила блондинка и бесцеремонно вошла в дом.

Целительница поперхнулась, глядя на то, как демон внимательно рассматривал фиалы в шкафу и что-то выискивал.

— Услуга за услугу, — уточнила Луна.

— Может, хоть к брату заглянешь? — сложила руки на груди девушка, исподлобья сопровождая каждое движение иллюмината насупленным взглядом.

Но близняшка словно не услышала.

— Я знаю о другой жизни Беллы, — как между прочим рассказывала златоглазая. — И мне нужно кое-что проверить. А для этого необходим какой-нибудь твой чи... чай. Желательно приворотный.

Ами фыркнула.

— Это еще зачем? Хотя, если подмешать туда яд, то почему бы и нет...

— Как тебе заблагорассудится, только успей сделать до завтра, — Луна, наконец, повернулась к ведьме.

— Да, конечно! — взмахнула рукой она. — Просто возьму и сделаю для наглейшего и хитрейшего во всей Вселенной существа одну из самых сложных настоек!

Златовласая выжидающе приподняла бровь.

— Если, конечно, ты не гарантируешь привести мне того, кого сама я никогда не поймаю, — недоверчиво покосилась на гостью колдунья.

— И еще с меня шоколадка. Что за тип?

— Связующее звено этого измерения и того, откуда я пришла. Квентин Трембли, человек, который как был придурком там, так и остался здесь. Плохо, что при этом он содержит в себе намного больше энергии, чем среднестатистическая физиономия из города, но чудик как раз уезжает в Вашингтон, поэтому есть лишь один шанс и очень мало времени, чтобы достать Квентина.

— Ты собираешь энергию? — задумалась вдруг близняшка. — Чем тебе плох Марк? В нем ее хватит на любые твои цели, какими бы они ни были.

— В смысле? Мне же придется... убить его, — не веря своим ушам, на полтона ниже произнесла девушка.

Луна улыбалась, и этот оскал был несопоставим с легкой болезненной улыбкой близнеца. Ворожея подумывала уже бежать, не понимая при этом, почему сам парень не реагирует на появление сестры и эти слова, ведь любые разговоры громче полушепота были отлично слышны во всей лачуге, но подумала, что он, скорее всего, спит.

— Договоримся, что ты этого не слышала, — масон оказался совсем рядом с шатенкой. — Да и о договоре в целом. С тебя отрава. Белле и Марку — ни слова.

Она протянула ладонь чародейке.

Амаранта не решалась ответить. Еще несколько минут назад она твердила, что не поддастся на искушения, но ставки были слишком высоки. Да и у ведьмы имелись свои козыри.

— Идет, — девица пожала руку иллюминату.

Розовая спираль, сначала искорками, а потом и заметной волной пробежала по скрещенным пальцам, выстрелив в воздух, будто салют.  
_Все еще не обжигало_.

— Еще понадобится это, чтобы в толпе не узнали, — травница заглянула в шкаф, неодобрительно цыкнула и принялась шарить по ящикам, в итоге с довольным "Ага!" выудив пузырек, заполненный чем-то серым и густым. — Это людская сущность. Спрячься.

Не успела Ами и глазом моргнуть, как гостья с пробиркой оказалась в дверях, указывая на сероглазую пальцем:

— Тебе нечего скрывать. Я знаю, что все это ради шоколадки!

***

Я снова сидела в нашей каморке под землей, прислушиваясь к тишине. Дочку не было видно уже давно, но я перестала волноваться. Надоело.

Возможно, это было из-за моей злости. Луна слишком своенравна. Это вполне нормально, но для _них_. А я привыкла править и склонять под своим гнетом сотни безвольных голов. И дети совсем не были исключением, пусть и заметно это было меньше.

Пуще волновалась за Марка. Бедный паренек остался с лесной мегерой, и мы понятия не имеем, стало ли ему лучше. Вина уже не мешалась с кровью при каждой мысли о сыне, но все равно было неприятно вспоминать наш последний день в его присутствии.

Я уже не знала, о чем вспомнить еще, чтобы не так горько было сидеть тут одной. Про близнецов, как ни крути, думать не хотелось, про Пайнсов и прочих _значимых_ господ — тем более. И вдруг в голове появился он.

Сладкая дымка уже почти окутала меня и мое сознание, но все испортил скрежет железных петель "крышки" подвала. Я очнулась, и пока сильная боль ни с того ни с сего пронзала правый висок, мне удалось увидеть щуплую светящуюся фигуру.

Нельзя сказать, что я радовалась встрече. Да, было интересно, что на этот раз скажет, или не скажет, юная дьяволица, но уже без того слабого огонька материнской ласковой боязни.

Я отпустила их слишком далеко.

— Слушай, мама, у меня есть пара новостей и дурь от твоей подруги! — как всегда непонятно чем развеселенная блондинка ввалилась в комнату, что-то держа в кулаке и откашливаясь. Снова перьями.

Покачала головой, мол, и тебе привет.

Всегда было не по себе, когда демоны звали "мамой". Хоть я и самопровозглашенная родительница.

— Что там? — я слезла с кровати, подходя ближе к златоглазой и смотря на нее в упор.

— Мы можем вытащить Марка быстрее! — объявила она, взмахнув руками.

У меня медленно включались эмоции. Кулаки сжимались до впивающихся в ладонь ногтей, то же и с губами, только клыки доставляли боль немного большую, и мне пришлось прекратить, мерно щелкая пальцами.

— Но для этого нам нужно достать для Амаранты одного человечка.

При упоминании Адамс все тут же похолодело. Не может быть...

— А для этого нужно еще и выпить сию прекрасную настойку, — склянка вновь сверкнула в тускло-желтом свете единственной лампы, одиноко висящей под потолком.

Догадка резко озарила меня.

— У вас с ней договор?!

— Если можно так сказать — мирный союз, — пожала плечами девчонка.

— Да ты хоть знаешь, что натворила?! — я в один изящный прыжок оказалась у самого лица дочери, пытаясь забрать у нее фиал. — Теперь мы и вовек отсюда не выберемся, взяв на душу еще и сделку!

Громко свистнула по воздуху моя ладонь и шлепнулась о щеку непутевой девицы. Как каменная скала, Луна продолжала стоять и даже не отреагировала.

— Она предупреждала, что Марка нам без платы не видать. И это был вполне разумный выбор. С ее стороны.

Я снова зависла, пытаясь вернуться в реальность и серьезно вникнуть в смысл этих слов.

— Ей-то будет весело и замечательно житься с таким рабом, — уже как змея, искушала и настаивала близняшка.

И я действительно не могла все так оставить.

— Только ради него. Да и разомнуться не помешало бы, — вздохнула я, хмуро констатируя решение.

Масон откупорил пробку и сделал один маленький глоток неизвестного раствора. Я испуганно наблюдала, но ничего не происходило. Пока что.

Дочка протянула бутылек и мне.

— Быстрее, а то на воздухе портятся свойства, — ее очи горели, будто в отблесках дикого жгучего пламени.

Сглотнула нервный ком и взяла вещь. Запаха вроде не было, а по виду напоминало кашу.

Медлить лучше не стоило, и я опустошила сосуд. Горло сначала окатило то жаром, то холодом, а потом и вовсе перестало хватать кислорода. Луна уже вовсю хрипела. Я боялась признать, _что_ только что выпила, да уже и было поздно. Как повешенная на собственных нервах, я упала, хватая последние глотки воздуха, но внутренности распухали и грозились вырваться наружу от каждого лишнего движения, каковым сейчас являлось любое.

В голове трещало, словно брошенный об пол микрофон, а конечности тряслись. Не знаю, как я умудрилась при этом встать и опереться на локти. Луна тоже оказалась жива. Я смотрела на нее, не понимая, что произошло.

Но что-то в ней было. Оно давило на мозг и врезалось в привычную картинку памяти.

Глаза. Очень светлые и, можно сказать, почти желтоватые, но все-таки — карие. С круглыми сжавшимися зрачками. В целом, передо мной сидела обычная смертная.

Запаниковав от такого нонсенса, я принялась проверять себя и первое, что открылось — у меня пропали клыки. Ногти тоже были длинными, но не загнутыми и не смертельными.

А вот почему-то последнее, что я осознала — мы были абсолютно нагие. Я ахнула и отвернулась, судорожно сжимая ладонь и пытаясь хоть полотенцем обмотаться, но моя магия тоже не работала. Это уже вконец вывело из себя. Дернувшись и схватив простыню с кровати, я одним рывком порвала ее на половины и протянула одну девчонке.

— Что за хрень? — не выдержала я, завязывая узлы, чтобы ткань точно не упала.

— Это — наша маскировка, — она накинула простыню, как плащ.

— Скорее, путь в бордель, — прошипела я.

— Мы не можем колдовать! — уже на повышенных тонах я возмутилась, пытаясь выдавить хоть жалкую искру, но все тщетно.

— А что ты хотела? Люди рождаются обнаженными и тупыми, — рассмеялась Луна.

— Будто без тебя этого не знала.

Я судорожно вспоминала, где можно взять одежду, ну, или "любезно одолжить". Хотя идти по городу в рваном покрывале в абсолютно другом облике вообще не казалось хорошей затеей.

— Если бы это было самой сложной частью плана, то мы бы корчились на земле намного дольше, — вроде как успокоила дочь.

Но я уже не слушала, с удовольствием погружаясь в обморок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	7. Троичен | Ternary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Священное Писание от Марка 01:24.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848732/v848732330/17a282/IY-XWJyzJm4.jpg — обложка к главе.

_"И был Он там в пустыне сорок дней, искушаемый сатаною, и был со зверями; и Ангелы служили Ему"._  
_(Мк 1:13)_

_"И весь город собрался к дверям. И Он исцелил многих страдавших различными болезнями; изгнал многих бесов и не позволял бесам говорить, что они знают, что Он Христос"._  
_(Мк 1:33-34)_

_"Ибо и Сын Человеческий не для того пришел, чтобы Ему служили, но чтобы послужить и отдать душу Свою для искупления многих"._  
_(Мк 10:45)_

16.02.2018.  
Надвигающиеся бури

— Вы точно не ошиблись?

Хирш стоял возле дородной черновласой женщины, и оба выглядели жутко раздраженными.

— Как можно ошибиться, когда живот уже так откровенно видно?

Кардиолог и гастроэнтеролог теснились поодаль, рядом со мной, внимательно слушая каждую реплику.

— А резкие прибавки в весе? Токсикоз?

Все больше мрачнея, глава коротко кивал.

Триса была беременна. "Всего-навсего", как выдохнули коллеги этой мадам. Но я замирал при каждом случайном пересечении наших с Хиршем взглядов. Он знал про мое отношение к Адамс. Но не мог винить в произошедшем. Свидетелей не было. Да даже я сам сомневался, не привиделась ли мне та ночь в тяжелом, больном сне.

— Девчонка хилая, как выносит ребенка — непонятно. Чем вы ее хоть лечите? — гинеколог поправила очки и взялась за блокнот.

— Лечили, — поправил Хирш. — "Амаранта", вам это название знакомо?

Вообще, у нейролептика уже есть официальное название, "Эффлисен-7", но в историю он вошел "Амарантой", в честь любимого цветка Анастасии Марлинской, первой, на ком это же лекарство и опробовали.

Женщина открыла рот и тут же упала на стул, выронив ручку.

— Это Беллатриса Адамс? — она схватилась за сердце, ошарашенно глядя то на девушку, то на Алана.

— Абсолютно верно, — подтвердил он.

Два молодых врача что-то шепнули друг другу. Меня это уже выводило.

— Ей нельзя рожать! — воскликнула Макальпин, как я смог прочитать на бейдже. — Если ребенок останется жив, то будет сломана и его судьба, и родителей! Кстати, кто является отцом?

Хирш молчал. И я тоже.

— Аборт? — вдруг предложил кардиолог.

— Опасно на таком сроке. Месяц-то уже четвертый, если не пятый, — помотала головой Эмили.

При слове "аборт" я вздрогнул. Если это мое дитя, то оно обязано жить. И мы не поступим так же, как его бабушка с дедушкой, бросившие Трису на произвол судьбы. Почти убившие ее.

— Все это нельзя так просто оставлять, — врач оглядела всех присутствующих. — Судя по тому, что у вас нет свободного передвижения больных по клинике и доступ сюда имеет только медперсонал, то в любом случае — девушку изнасиловали. Нужно обратиться в прокурату...

— Нет-нет-нет! — нервно улыбаясь, глава схватил брюнетку за руку. — Мы и сами со всем разберемся, безмерно благодарен за помощь. Какие будут рекомендации? Беллатрисе ведь придется родить.

Макальпин с немым ужасом смотрела на Хирша, медленно протискиваясь к выходу. Пока мужчина пытался заговорить ее, Эмили быстро сунула смятую бумагу ему в руки и поспешила прочь из комнаты, и бригада — следом за ней.

Мы с сероглазой вновь остались одни. Я подошел ближе, подвинул стул и взял девчонку за руку.

— Боишься? — спросил, сам чувствуя в голосе дрожь.

Она засыпала, быть может, и вовсе не слышала всего того, что узнал я. Кажется, ей что-то вкололи, чтобы при чужих молчала.

— Боюсь того, что мы не сможем просто уйти отсюда с нашим ребеночком, — ответила Триса, отвернувшись.

И все-таки, она была в себе. Отлично понимала то, что я осознал только сейчас.

Так захотелось плакать.

— Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Тебя скоро выпустят, и я тоже уйду. Мы будем жить вместе, — я обнял шатенку, но она с пустым взором пробормотала:

— Не будем. Мои родители заберут меня домой.

— Адамсы за решеткой, — поправив пациентке челку, я поцеловал ее в лоб. — А ты станешь Сайфер.

Она закрыла глаза. После горького вздоха слеза обожгла мое плечо.

Вскоре в Берне начался настоящий переполох. Все уже знали о положении Беллатрисы, и абсолютно все дамы поглядывали на мужчин с недоверием. К нам со следствием уже направлялась полиция. Скорее всего, доложили те приезжие благодетели.

Хирш вызвал меня и с неподобающим спокойствием поинтересовался:

— Это ведь ты? — в полутьме кабинета, застыв на своем кресле, главврач выглядел устрашающе. — Ты это сделал?

Если я признаю вину, то никакого будущего нам с Трисой точно не видать. Но если буду отпираться — то подставлю кого-то другого.

— Я ведь предупреждал, что мне не нужны проблемы! — сжав пальцами веки, Алан медленно закипал. — Нужно было тебя уволить.

— Это был не я, — уверенно произношу, заставляя своим заявлением Хирша выпрямиться и ненадолго задуматься.

— Сейчас все подозрения только на тебе, как на бывшем враче Адамс. К тому же, вы все еще продолжаете видеться.

— Вы думаете, я успел бы это сделать? При Меруле, санитарах, своем расписании в двадцать минут разговоров?

— Ты или не ты — я буду сводить наводки. Вызывай сюда своего адвоката... — Алан встал с места и подошел к окну, — ... и не попадайся мне на глаза.

Я так и сделал.

В свидетели были вызваны Хирш, Робин и Гонсалвес, тот самый медбрат, проводивший процедуры с девчонкой. Как и обещал, глава отводил от меня все подозрения, дав даже небольшую, пусть и ложную зацепку — обвинил Энгеля в том, что он проводил слишком много времени с больной после ее госпитализации. Мой адвокат предложил допросить саму Трису, но прокурор со следователем лишь поглумились над ним, считая, что она больна.

Была деталь, способная полностью оправдать меня — записи с видеокамер.

Но была еще одна, что могла меня полностью раскрыть — Мерула.

***

28.06.201Х.  
Туманное будущее

Когда я очнулась, Луна стояла неподалеку и рассматривала себя в мутных лакированных стенках шкафа. На ней уже откуда-то взялась одежда — туника без рукавов на молнии. Представить не могу, откуда она это откопала, а главное — когда.

Возле меня тоже лежал темный сверток. Свитер и джинсы. Я с трудом облачилась в эти шмотки, хотя сложность состояла не в самом процессе одевания, а в ужасном чувстве, возникшем после.

— А нельзя было платье найти для меня, а самой напялить эти тупые дешевые трубки для ног? — прошипела я, то и дело поправляя пояс.

— Не вредничай, без них было бы гораздо хуже, — вполне справедливо заметила дочь, накручивая себе какой-то палочкой локоны. — Ничего, скоро привыкнешь. Займись лучше пока прической.

Проворчав, что с ней и так все прекрасно, я все же сняла бант и распустила ленту, продолжая проклинать чертовы штаны.

Бога, носящего только одну красную хрень на голове, все еще можно узнать, но если их будет две, то можно списать на простое совпадение. Скрепя сердце, я разорвала ленточку и завязала два хвоста, мысленно спев похоронный марш вещи, с которой не разлучалась с детства.

— И что теперь? — взмахнула руками я. — Кого нам хоть нужно найти?

— Квентина Трембли, — пробормотала девчонка, уже намазывая, вернее, размазывая по губам ярко-малиновую помаду. На такое смотреть было больно.

— Отлично, — хмыкнула я. — Мало нам было проблем. Теперь еще гоняться за какими-то чокнутыми.

— Ты его знаешь? — удивилась блондинка.

— Смутно помню, — я поняла, что чуть не проговорилась. Луну, кажется, это насторожило, так как на секунду она остановилась, но никаких вопросов больше не задавала.

Мы выбрались из бункера и побрели в сторону города. Миссия планировалась серьезной и, увы, долгой. Хотя о серьезности сложно было говорить, когда бывшая треугольная тиранка брела рядом с другой треугольной тиранкой, правда, неудавшейся. Луна словно вернулась в былые времена, едва ли не кидаясь на еще редких, но встречающихся прохожих, как и в принципе на любой яркий и выделяющийся объект. Широкая улыбка, громкие крики удивления и желание поскорей все потрогать, понюхать, попробовать на вкус. Этот маскарад уже не казался, а отчетливо выглядел наигранным. Дочка давно выросла.

Но если и это — ложь? И она все тот же ребенок...

Именно поэтому я больше ей не доверяла. Складывалось ощущение, что она могла догадаться или, еще хуже — вспомнить прошлое, но если это и так, то очень радует ее вполне адекватная реакция. За исключением того, что она творит сейчас.

Медленно, но верно мы приближались к площади, оживленной, огромной и ужасно шумной. Больше всего во Вселенной я желала не встретиться с кем-нибудь из Пайнсов или их когорты. К счастью, девчонка немного притихла, да и в голову наконец закрались нужные мысли: следовало составить план — как найти того чудака, как поймать, как сделать это без посторонних, потом увести, желательно бессознательного, и дойти аж до хижины Амаранты, да еще и успеть это провернуть за одни сутки. Я проклинала Луну на чем свет стоит.

Но чем дольше мы шли, тем больше я осознавала неминуемое.

— Какие сладкие... и круглые, — слюна скапливалась у уголков губ, и очень сложно было себя контролировать. — Дайте мне... Эту нежную прелесть!

Войдя в зону рынка, я сразу же заприметила то, о чем забыла с вечера — такую манящую, заставляющую страдальчески вздыхать и желать с ней скорой встречи, еду. Мы как раз проходили мимо лавки с овощами, где на самом видном месте покоились томаты. Большущие, алые, сочные, с бликами на гладких боках...

— У нас денег нет, — ухмыльнулась Луна, как на зло ускорив шаг.

Издав смесь воя и рыка, пришлось поспешить за ней. Хотя я по-прежнему останавливала изголодавшийся взгляд на каждой вещи, которую можно было бы яростно разжевать, удовлетворенно проглотить и счастливо переварить. У людей с лиц исчезали улыбки, стоило им взглянуть на меня. Понимаю их.

Я вдруг заметила, что уже неопределенное время иду одна, и знакомой светлой макушки нигде не видно. Судорожно заметавшись, уже начала паниковать, распихивая толпу и пытаясь отыскать спутницу. К счастью, близняшка стояла недалеко, внимательно изучая стойку с чем-то вроде журналов.

Подойдя ближе, я увидела, что дочь не отрывала взора от книжонки, что висела на самом высоком крючке. Похоже, это были комиксы.

— Что забыла? — поинтересовалась у блондинки, которая явно надеялась взглядом снять журнал и не расставаться с ним никогда.

— Не думала, что он есть в этом измерении, — зачарованно прошептала дьяволица.

— С каких пор ты интересуешься смертным творчеством? — хмыкнула я.

Девушка оглянулась на меня с глубоким непониманием, но вновь вернулась к созерцанию, продолжая чуть ли не заговорщически бормотать:

— Известная чуть ли не во всей Галактике... Мы искали этот выпуск годами...

— Да что это? — не выдержав, я сняла заветную вещь, но не успела толком разглядеть, ведь златоглазая, замахав руками, выхватила журнал и тут же вернула на место.

— "Расцвет вернувшихся назад в будущее", — немного грустно объяснила Луна, не поднимая глаз на желаемое.

— Хрень какая-то, — выгнула я бровь.

— "Хрень", являющаяся бестселлером в тысячах миров, между прочим! — тоска внезапно сменилась возмущением. — У нас несколько шкафов в дворцовой библиотеке заставлены им! Мне о нем впервые рассказал Марк, когда сам нашел в одном из измерений, и мы стали собирать не только основную серию, но и многочисленные приквелы, сиквелы, вариации из зеркальных миров... За одну Марка чуть не грохнули, но он все-таки достал. Хотя даже не знаю, стоило ли так напрягаться ради "Принцессы-раба и Священного Козла".

— У нас есть библиотека? — единственное, что смогла сказать я.

Луна фыркнула, ничего не ответив. Я же пожала плечами — особой проблемы тут, как казалось, не было:

— Так возьми себе что надо, никто ж не смотрит.

Продавца и впрямь не было рядом, но дочка только помотала головой.

— Это не дешевая проходная новелла типа "Успей столкнуть леденцовые реальности сквозь полночь" от одного межгалактического бомжеватого мастера дерьмо-интриг, чтобы ее бессовестно украсть. За такие шедевры нужно платить.

— А у нас денег нет, — напомнила я, злорадствуя.

Так мы и ушли.

***

Часы отбивали мерный ритм, забирая все больше времени ожидания. Амаранта, похоже, спала, так как Марк не чувствовал того стеснения, что обычно царило в доме при бодрствующей хозяйке. Но, быть может, ответ заключался в том, что ведьма привыкала к гостю. Впрочем, как и он к ней.

Парень в некой растерянности наблюдал за циферблатом. За дни, проведенные на одном месте, он заметил многое. К примеру то, что двигалась только секундная стрелка, остальные же застыли на 01:24. Именно поэтому демон не знал, сколько точно времени прошло и продолжало истекать.

Одна и та же картина начинала надоедать. Единственное, что его тут сдерживало — Амаранта. Иллюминат пытался понять, почему. Раньше с ним не происходило ничего подобного — так привязаться к существу, чтобы сгорать в одиночестве только ради встреч с ней. Юноша радовался, как ребенок, слыша знакомые шажки. И какой же болью в сердце отдавались ее все еще холодные слова, небрежный тон. Отсутствие чувств, подобных его.

Да, теперь масон уже мог признаться кому угодно, что думает лишь о чародейке, но какой в этом смысл? Больше тепла в ее взгляде не появится. И от этого становилось хуже не только морально.

В комнате было огромное кривое окно, всегда закрытое, но жутко сквозящее. Марк уже свободно и без боли передвигался и от некоторых бинтов мог бы избавиться, да только травница запретила. Он подумал, что его непроходимая тоска была связана с таким близким проживанием с самим источником. И логичнее это нельзя было объяснить. Блондин отворил створки и вылез наружу, спрыгнув с не такого уж и низкого подоконника. В лодыжке заныло, но парень стерпел, наслаждаясь долгожданным свежим воздухом.

Его мысли так и не исчезли. Наоборот, стало только стыдно за то, что он бросил сероглазую. Хотя близнец не собирался уходить. Ему просто хотелось проверить свои догадки. И он ошибся.

Рядом послышался шелест густой травы. Марк быстро обернулся, увидев одетую в черное женщину, от которой, разлетаясь, уже почти опали перья.

— Уходишь? — удивленно спросила она, даже лица не обратив к иллюминату.

Не хотелось заострять внимание на фальши, что не особо-то и скрывали.

— Кто вы? — нервно сглотнул юноша, пытаясь вспомнить, где он видел эту незнакомку и видел ли вообще.

— Слуга здешней ведьмы, Мерула, — с усмешкой женщина принялась разглядывать ботинки.

Это имя он уже слышал. Абсолютно точно, Ами упоминала ее не так давно.

— Если честно, я так устала. Хозяйка из нее никудышная, лечит она еще хуже, что ты видишь и сам. У нас с ней договор, согласно которому я должна быть у нее на побегушках, или она свернет мне шею. Это унизительно. Ненавижу ее, надеюсь, ты все-таки окрепнешь и отправишь каргу на тот свет, — начала вдруг изливать душу слуга, на что Марк смотрел с подозрением: кого она пытается обмануть?

Но сказано все было с таким напором и уверенностью, что демон неожиданно поверил.

— Я не вижу в ней ничего плохого. Она чудная, спит на ходу, но это делает ее такой... милой, — замявшись, златоглазый положил одну ладонь на щеку. — Мне она даже нравится.

В то же мгновение он получил по открытой стороне лица звонкую пощечину, после чего Мерула, с почерневшими очами и опасно заострившимся носом, впилась птичьими когтями тому в плечи.

— Да я выклюю тебе глаз, если посмеешь любоваться ею!

Ее голос лишь отдаленно напоминал человеческий, больше же врезалось в слух глухое карканье.

Это не было страшнейшим моментом в жизни масона, но он изрядно опешил от таких перемен.

— Явился к нам мешать жить! — шипела она. — Ты ведь хочешь что-то сделать с ней, не так ли? Тебя послали эти люди, чтобы избавиться от Амарантушки. Я защищаю ее десятки лет, сама пришла из города и знаю, кто и чего желает. Ты делаешь вид, что беспомощен, а когда она в это поверит окончательно, снова ударишь ножом в спину. Ведь так?!

Когтистая ладонь снова была занесена над лицом юноши, который, к его же изумлению, не испытывал никакого беспокойства.

— Я пришел сюда не по своей воле, — хмуро отозвался демон. — И понятия не имею, что вы тут все затеваете. Если бы не моя мать, если она мать, я бы и не знал о вашем существовании. А с Амаранты и волосок не упал за все это время, — злость помаленьку накатывала, и теперь уже златоглазый схватился за руку ворона, отводя ее в сторону.

— Тогда уйди по своей, — требовательно, почти по слогам проговорила женщина. — Ты же можешь.

Марк приподнял рубашку, показав плотный слой бинтов.

— Я могу погибнуть. Не особо-то хочется.

— Но ты не человек. Зачем тебе смертное обличье?

На это так просто близнец ответить затруднялся. Смысла действительно не было. Были только привычки.

— А зачем _ты_ находишься здесь? — вдруг прищурился парень. — Почему ей служишь?

— Я...

Мерула вмиг помрачнела, склонив голову. Ее начало трясти, пробивались еле слышные смешки.

— Просто обязана жизнью... Но это не твое дело! Сама попросила ее... Проклятый треугольник!!!

Из крайности в крайность. В блондинке будто боролись две личности. Она пыталась что-то рассказать, но нечто тут же перебивало и путало любые зачатки информации.

Иллюминат сам остановил ее:

— А про хозяйку что-нибудь рассказать можешь?

— Зачем? — недоверчиво покосилась на него слуга.

— Мне она кажется очень знакомой. Может, если я буду знать чуть больше, то разочаруюсь и уйду, — парень наконец понял, как влиять на собеседницу.

— Если это очередная игра, то тебе повезло, что меня тогда не присутствовало рядом, — оборотень сжал кулак. — Неужто не помнишь, как доводил девочку до бессмысленных, безрассудных слез? Она покончила с собой, чтобы все это прекратить.

— Значит, она все-таки умерла... — протянул Марк, понимая, что начинает путаться в историях и откровениях.

— Умерла! Не то слово, — женщина оскалилась. — Отдала жизнь, чтобы переродиться и спасти нас!

— А после запретила тебе болтать об этом, — ухмыльнулся демон, поддев черноглазую.

— Достаточно! — взвизгнула Мерула. — Что тебе еще надо? Если в твои планы не входило уничтожение Амаранты, то тебя тем более тут ничего не держит. Уходи отсюда.

Последняя фраза звучала совершенно особенно. Будто предупреждение, просьба с надеждой защитить парня от чего-то. Но то ощущение, что обуздало его сейчас, иллюминат не постигал никогда. Он был в гневе, полыхал от ярости. С силой, внезапно проснувшейся в нем, юноша схватился за запястья ворона, вгоняя ту в первобытный ужас. Он не мог позволить решать за него какой-то птице.

— Я сам разберусь, — его голос иглами проникал в сознание блондинки и запечатлевался там слишком резко и громко. — Думаешь, что хранишь Амаранту? Знаешь, кто это сделал, когда ее чуть не убили? Почему-то ты и твоя верность не присутствовали рядом.

Резкий щелчок вернул масона в реальность, заставив его отпрянуть от еле живой Мерулы. Он едва понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и сломал бы ей руки.

— Прости... — близнец прикоснулся к посиневшей коже, но отмершая слуга сама хлопнула его по пальцу, закутываясь в плащ.

— Надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, от чего ее нужно защищать, точнее, от кого. Ты либо действуешь против самого себя, либо против своей семьи. Кстати говоря о них — думаю, тебе было бы интересно послушать, куда они направились несколько часов назад, обратившись в смертных.

Демон замер.

— Куда?..

С язвительным смешком Мерула взмахнула руками, в мгновение ока приняв форму огромной грозной птицы, и взмыла в свинцовые небеса. Обескураженно Марк провожал ее взглядом, подумав, что нужно вернуться обратно в комнату.

Совершенно точно, даже сильно разозлившись, колдунья ничего бы не сделала ему, но вот что было забавно — масон и не хотел ее злить.

***

Естественно, проблем избежать не удалось. Все чаще люди стали оглядываться на нас, в особенности мужчины от категории "Совсем еще сопляки" до "Поношенные жизнью динозавры". Одаривали своими "бесподобными" улыбками, слали воздушные поцелуи, порой просто ахали, а иногда направлялись в нашу сторону, на что мы ускоряли шаг, хотя Луна, приободрившаяся после рынка, явно была не прочь такого внимания. Я лишь фыркала. Знали бы все эти проходимцы, что является моим идеалом.

Но какой-то резвый доходяга все же сумел добиться своего.

— Что за прекрасные леди и куда вы держите путь?

Удивительно, но мы обе промолчали, воспользовавшись моей старой тактикой: гордо промчаться мимо. Конечно же, спустя несколько шагов я обнаружила, что Луны не было рядом.

— Меня зовут Ленор, а это, — не успела я вернуться, как близняшка схватила меня за рукав и притянула так, что я стукнулась боком о ее локоть, — Бе...линда, — встретившись с моим полным ненависти взглядом, хихикнула девушка.

— Мы сестры, — девчонка широко улыбнулась.

Я протяжно выдохнула, вдруг поняв, что это больше похоже на истину. Сварливая старшая сестра и придурковатая младшая. Надо было с самого начала так представиться близнецам. Может, меньше проблем бы было.

Парень недоверчиво приподнял брови, оглядев нас.

— Двоюродные, — хмуро пояснила я.

Как вдруг началось...

— Я поражен! Неужели ангелы спустились с небес, чтобы...

Угораздило же человечишку схватиться за руку "Ленор". Он остановился, чтобы набрать воздуха, но открыв глаза, так и замолк. Растянутые губы дьяволицы приоткрылись, и смертный, чьи ноги тут же подкосились, упал на землю. Он что-то лепетал, пытался поднять трясущиеся руки, но лишь больше падал, теряя опору. Блондинка что-то шепнула, и он, немного отползши в страхе, кинулся наутек, под крики возмущения сбив еще нескольких людей.

В последнее мгновение я и сама увидела причину.

— У тебя клыки?! — горячо прошептала в полном шоке.

— А у тебя по-прежнему красные глаза, — пожала плечами девчонка.

— Как... не может быть! Мы же выпили ту дрянь!

— А что ты хочешь от самоучки?

Я отстала от Луны, пытаясь найти что-то отражающее. И как еще люди не заметили.

— А нельзя было раньше сказать? — нагнав иллюмината, зло поинтересовалась я.

— И что бы ты сделала? — усмехнулась она.

— Хотя бы прикрылась чем-нибудь. А теперь нас будут принимать за вампиров, если кто-нибудь тоже увидит.

— Да всем плевать. Люди слепы, им достаточно одной подарочной обертки и бантика, чтобы принять всем сердцем комок грязи за конфетку.

Возможно, она и была права.

Но разве были мы комками грязи?

***

Марк вернулся как раз вовремя. Едва он успел залезть обратно в кровать, как в дверях появилась взъерошенная колдунья.

— Мне послышалось? — озадаченно пробормотала она.

— Да, — кивнул юноша, стараясь унять прерывистое дыхание.

Девушка положила руку на лоб, как вдруг сквозь пальцы сверкнуло ее ледяное око.

— Что это у тебя? — прищурившись, ведьма начала медленно подбираться к масону.

Она прикоснулась к щеке парня, снова заставив того вздрогнуть.

— Ударился, — отвел Марк взгляд, пытаясь отвернуться, но не тут-то было: девушка, взяв его лицо в обе ладони, заставляла смотреть прямо в глаза.

— Почему тогда видно след от пальцев?

— Об свою руку ударился, — демон сам не знал, что его сдерживало рассказать правду. — Очень хороший сон снился.

Чародейка промолчала. Под немой вопрос иллюмината она взяла его ладонь, приложила к следу и покачала головой:

— У тебя пальцы тонкие, но длань больше. Кто это сделал?

Златовласый молчал. Ему вообще было сложно говорить, когда дева находилась так близко, да еще и касалась его, причем не как раньше, брезгливо, одними кончиками ногтей.

Вздохнув, Амаранта убрала руки и подперла ими подбородок.

— И про что же был сон?

— Про тебя.

Тут уже Марку скрывать было нечего. Увидев, как пунцовеет ворожея, он улыбнулся, понимая, что с ним снова что-то не так. Слишком тепло становилось внутри при виде робеющей девицы, да и вообще при одном взгляде на нее. Ему хотелось снова прикоснуться к шатенке и по возможности не отпускать.

— Ты шутишь, — вопрос звучал как утверждение, но Ами почему-то не отстранилась.

— Да. То есть нет! Ну... ты...

Юноша путался в словах, понимая, что с еще одной фразой начал бы заикаться. А вот причину он не осознавал. Ему было страшно.

Дальнейшего он просто не ожидал. Прикрыв глаза, ведьма опустилась рядом на постель, повернувшись к демону спиной.

Всей душой желая в последние дни только сна, девушка неожиданно почувствовала странное. Небывалая бодрость посетила ее тело, и глаза просто не могли закрыться. Ами сразу поняла, в чем дело.

Энергии в Марке могло хватить на любые ее цели. И она тоже этого страшилась. Приходила в ужас от того, что в один день, от недосыпа, голода и отчаяния, сама бы обезумела.

— Тебе нужно уйти.

Эти слова обухом вошли в мысли масона.

— Что?

Они оба поняли нечто особенное, до чего по одиночке не дошли бы никогда в жизни.

Амаранте не хотелось плакать. Так убеждала она себя, утирая защипавшие кончики глаз.

— Уходи, пожалуйста.

Они повернулись друг к другу, испытывая самое искреннее сожаление.

— Пожалуйста... — прошептали оба, удивленно подняв глаза.

— Почему? — Марк протянул руку, остановившись в нескольких сантиметрах от колдуньи.

— Потому что я боюсь за тебя, — она тоже вытянула ладонь, скрестив свои пальцы с иллюминатовыми.

— О себе бы подумала, — раздражение смешалось с заботой, породя то самое жгучее чувство. — Когда сюда вернется Белла, что ты сделаешь против нее?

Амаранта вдруг хихикнула.

— Ты впервые так ее назвал, — заметила она, немного приблизившись к парню.

А еще она заметила, что его кожа стала немного теплее. Совсем чуточку... но чудо произошло.

***

Весь день я изнывала от голода и жажды. "Есть, есть, есть, есть", — непрекращающиеся мантры особенно усилились к вечеру. Как бы дочь ни пыталась вразумить меня, что в пище мы не нуждаемся, здесь она была неправа — я еще как нуждалась, а теперь, когда мы в шкуре настоящих смертных, а не того подобия, которое принимали тогда, эти желания сводили с ума. Желудок ныл, я ныла, а с Луной будто ничего и не произошло.

Сумерки окутали улицу, когда мы подошли к заправке. К слову, она явно не работала, так как ни людей, ни света не было. Хотя рядом и стояли машины, но, судя по всему, посетителей ресторана поблизости, около которого нельзя было парковаться. Луна отлучилась, а я стояла около столба с афишами, ожидая девчонку.

По грунтовой хрустящей дороге шли, что-то приговаривая, смеясь и присвистывая. В отличие от мелких, еле слышных шагов дочери, эти были тяжелые, твердые, неторопливые. Я спряталась за стену заправки, наблюдая за дорогой. Тьма стояла еще не слепящая, и уже скоро я увидела силуэт, а затем и самого человека. Мужчина средних лет, судя по лысине, направлялся к своему автомобилю, разговаривая по телефону. Шел бы и шел, если б я не приметила сокровище в его руках.

Мои глаза загорелись, пальцы сжались, сердце заколотилось быстрее. Последний раз, когда со мной происходило нечто подобное, был много лет назад, когда я, промотавшись по лесу, нашла свой дворец. Осторожно выйдя из-за колонны, я прокралась к ближайшему дереву. Очень на руку был этот разговор, благодаря которому жертва и понятия не имела, что ее сейчас встретит.

Дождавшись, пока смертный пройдет чуть дальше моего укрытия, уже со спины я подобралась ближе и крепко зажала тому рот. Из трубки послышался обеспокоенный молодой голос — интересовались, что там произошло. Лысый начал мычать и вырываться, но я сжала ему горло, и он предпочел заткнуться. Все более надрывно до него пытались докричаться, обещали вызвать скорую или полицию, просили адрес. Я же продолжала сдавливать толстую шею, пока рука сама не разжалась, и сотовый выпал на землю.

На этом можно было бы остановиться, но проблемы мне были не нужны. Резко дернув его голову в сторону, я дождалась отвратительного щелчка и, схватив добычу, хотела нырнуть в кусты, но остановилась, ведь можно было обеспечить себя бо́льшими удобствами. Разбив ногой трещащий телефон, принялась шарить по карманам, пока не нашла нужное — ключи.

— Завалить человека ради пачки чипсов? Серьезно?

Надо же, как вовремя вернулась дочь.

Я повернулась, убедившись, что помимо нас никого рядом не было, и дико улыбаясь при этом. Еда.

— Если это входит в перечень обязанностей Королевы, то я, пожалуй, откажусь от титула наследницы, — усмехнулась блондинка, помогая оттащить тело к колонкам на заправке.

— Прекрати, — только сейчас в душе поселилось немного паршивое чувство, но все исправлял один только взор на драгоценную пищу. — Я предупреждала днем. Мы могли просто что-то стащить, и это не было бы таким тяжким преступлением!

— Сказал мне это Бог, — усмехнулась близняшка.

Пиликнув кнопкой, я открыла какую-то машину, и судя по мигнувшим фарам, стояла она не так далеко. Мы залезли в салон. Было прохладно и пахло жареной курицей. Мы раскрыли пачку и открыли бутылку газировки.

— Не помнишь, как включить обогрев? — сидя на водительском месте, я повернулась к Луне, расположившейся на задних, но тут же хлопнула себя по лбу — совсем забыла, что они не жили со мной все то время на Земле.

— С чего бы я должна помнить? — хмыкнула она, разжевывая чипсину.

— Оговорилась, — солгала я, в который раз чуть не выдав себя. — Хотела спросить, не знаешь ли ты...

Пока мы сидели молча, я думала о словах златоглазой. Если я Бог, почему не пострашилась себя и этого греха? Хотя, если подумать, это была не первая моя попытка кого-то убить. Правда, теперь уже первая успешная. Но самое главное — в этот раз мне этого не хотелось. Я просто желала, мать вашу, набить себе живот, а человечишку было даже как-то жалко, может, от осознания своего могущества перед ним. Что ж, ничего уже не отворотить.

Вся в крошках, Луна-Ленор уже сопела, подложив под голову какой-то валик, а я допивала газировку и искала салфетки. Даже не знаю, придет ли ко мне теперь сон. Труп обнаружат, а убийца, конечно, никогда не найдется. Надеюсь, мы не задержимся тут надолго. Поезд хоть и отходит завтра, а неожиданностей никто не отменял.

И сегодняшний вечер тому доказательством.

***

Время неизвестно.  
Туман

Мы снова сидели за этим маленьким столом, распивая чай. И _он_ почему-то смеялся.

— Ты стареешь, Белла, — демон оказался сзади и разгладил мои мешки под глазами, словно это были морщины.

Поморщившись, я двумя прядями скрыла глаза, ничего не ответив. Пусть насмехается, сколько хочет, лишь бы рассказал секрет.

— Знаешь, это странно, — одноглазый кружил рядом, и вместе с ним — всякая дребедень: шахматы, кружки, глаза. — Тебе должно было стать лучше, ведь тут находится твоя половинка Гармонии. Твой Атеизм, Анархизм, Свет.

— И стало, — прошипела другая я, стукнув кулаком по синеватой поверхности. — Но ненадолго.

— Тогда вернись, — предложил треугольник, будто не он когда-то пророчил искать ответ в другом мире.

— Не могу!!! — я закричала, а после этого упала на пол, хватаясь за живот.

Что-то распирало меня изнутри.

Сайфер учтиво подал руку, помогая встать.

— Зачем ты мне помогаешь? — безнадежно было спрашивать, ведь ответом послужил хитрая гримаса и фраза, которую он твердил каждый раз:

"Я делал это всегда, я делал это везде, я делал это с тобой".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	8. Audiatur et altera pars / Пусть будет выслушана и другая сторона | Let the other side be heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(ит.) — "Отец".  
*(ит.) — "Милочка".
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847018/v847018693/1e5ce1/1vTn4J4JvJs.jpg — обложка к главе.

17.02.2018.  
Стремительное падение температуры

Тяжбы продолжались. И, как назло, Энгель отказывался принимать в них участие, воздерживался от ответов и всячески избегал комиссию. В какой-то степени это играло нам на руку — вместе с адвокатом, господином Ренцетти, мы успели бы как-нибудь решить проблему с записями с камер, ведь единственный охранник обладал весьма скверным характером и упорно отказывал нам в помощи, так как у него "нет полномочий". С другой стороны — не дождавшись ничего от медбрата, следователи перейдут на последнего свидетеля — Мерулу Робин. И так рисковать я не мог.

— Что же нам делать с тобой, Уильям? — Роланд затянулся из трубки.

Этот седеющий итальянец крайне редко говорил от своего лица, чаще употребляя "мы". К тому же, по-американски он вообще плохо разговаривал, но создавалось впечатление, что отлично понимал — на шутки смеялся, при любом упоминании его персоны резко оборачивался и долго смотрел в глаза. По делу я толком не обращался к нему, но каким-то образом часто пересекался в городе. И каждый раз Ренцетти шел с трубкой в зубах и свежей газетой.

— Не со мной, а с охраной, — мрачно хмыкнул я, сидя у окна автобуса и стараясь закрыться от назойливого сквозняка.

Наш план был хитер и опасен. Вчера вечером я умудрился стащить из приемной ключ от главных ворот клиники. Теперь нам нужно было проникнуть туда, попасть в пустую сторожку (многоуважаемый охранник, несмотря на устав, покидал клинику ближе к утру, но успевал возвратиться до прихода главы), просмотреть записи и так же быстро покинуть Берн через черный ход. Сложность состояла в том, что путь, по которому придется идти до дверей, тоже снимался, и если кто-то все же будет наблюдать внутри, то ничего хорошего меня точно не ждет. Но если же нет — стереть наше преступное проникновение не составит труда.

Вместе с адвокатом было решено прибыть к клинике в шесть утра, но мы опоздали, и теперь оставалось не более получаса до возможного возвращения сторожа. К слову, в здании сновали дежурные врачи, но сторожка находилась снаружи, и нам нужно было просто незаметно пройти под окнами.

Приехали. Спешным шагом мы дошли до железного забора с острыми наконечниками. Я, являясь на голову выше Роланда, осмотрел двор, но никого подозрительного, кроме нас самих, не было. Разобравшись с замком и отворив ворота, я добежал до каморки. Да, она была пуста. Но при этом, о чем совершенно никто не подумал — закрыта.

Я выругался, стукнув кулаком о сыроватое от постоянных дождей дерево двери, пока сзади подходил Ренцетти.

— Мы забыли про саму сторожку, Роланд! — я уже был готов стучаться об нее головой. — Хотя сомневаюсь, что я достал бы от нее ключ, ведь он только у самого владельца...

Почесав макушку, мужчина подошел ближе и, слегка склонившись, внимательно осмотрел скважину, зачем-то измеряя ее пальцами.

— Посмотрим, — пробормотал он, доставая из сумки собственную связку ключей. — Как мы можем видеть, дверь старая, скважина старая, ключ от нее должен быть таким, — он помахал одним из связки, маленьким и толстым, — либо таким, — почти такой же, только слегка шире.

— У меня самого такой же сарайчик, ему сто лет в обед, тогда не утруждались с разнообразием. Да и долговечностью, — толстяк постучал пальцем по гниющему углу. — Поэтому можем надеяться, что какой-нибудь из этих мальцов подойдет.

Времени на разглагольствования не было. Я выхватил кольцо и принялся тыкать указанным ключом в замок, однако тот был слишком мал. Второй также не принес успеха, и я уже хотел опустить руки, но итальянец снова пришел на помощь.

— Слушай, Сайфер, падре* говорил мне: "Размер не значит качество, качество зависит от усилий". Кажется, это было не совсем про ключ, но тем не менее...

Ренцетти возился с дверью, я нервно постукивал ногой, как вдруг раздался щелчок и скрип. Я дернулся, думая, что кто-то вышел из Берна, но при виде довольного адвоката сердце перевернулось.

— А мы не верили, — мужчина пропустил меня в сырую тьму закутка, однако за стол сел сам.

— Ну, и какую дату будем проверять? — поинтересовался он, открывая архив.

Боже, столько времени прошло. _Четыре месяца_.

Пытаясь вспомнить число и отговорку, откуда я его знаю, неосознанно полез в телефон. И то верно — наша переписка с Аланом! Ровно через день после второй <i>трагедии</i> главврач сообщил об ухудшении состояния Трисы, это и станет моим оправданием.

— Семнадцатое ноября семнадцатого года, — сообщил я. К счастью, защитник лишних вопросов задавать не стал.

Прокрутив целый день и добравшись до вечера, мы внимательно просмотрели всю запись и даже следующее утро, но меня и впрямь не было видно. Разве что в одном краю коридора как раз около трех часов ночи мелькнула белая точка, но можно было списать на пролетевшую частичку пыли или паутину.

— Поздравляю, Уильям, ты оправдан! — итальянец пожал мне руку и стер несколько свежих кадров.

— Поспешим, — напомнил я, все еще не чувствуя на душе должного облегчения.

Уже в сквере, дожидаясь открытия, Ренцетти спросил, как я верну ключ от ворот и объясню открытую сторожку, но это были мелочи — в приемную протиснусь так же незаметно, охранник пусть думает сам на себя, ведь доказательств больше нет. Меня тяготил сам факт наших действий.

— Мы же защищали твою честь, — успокаивал Роланд. — Теперь можно спокойно потребовать у самого прокурора проверить видео. Но все-таки — кто же это был? Мамма миа, покуситься на бедное дитя...

Я тяжело вздохнул.

Февраль в этом году выдался дождливым.

***

— Что ж, похоже, больше нет никаких причин обвинять господина Сайфера, — леди в строгом костюме, что и являлась прокурором, от и до просматривала видеоматериал, мотала его туда-сюда, но в конце концов сдалась.

Единственное, что ее не устроило — условия хранения самой техники, но это было не нашей заботой.

Кто-то окликнул нас, стремительно приближаясь. Только не это. Тонкая фигурка в бежевом халате махала рукой, вероятно думая, что комиссия собралась уезжать. Мерула, слегка запыхавшись, подбежала и схватилась за одного из полицейских к явному неудовольствию последнего. Оно и понятно — не каждому хотелось находиться рядом с помятой, растрепанной, резко пахнущей медикаментами женщиной.

— У меня есть показания против Билла, — она указала на камеру, поправляя волосы. — Его не видно, потому что он вышел черным ходом! И это он был с Адамс в ту ночь! И сделал это с ней!

— Если он вообще был в здании, — учтиво добавил мой адвокат.

— У вас нет доказательств, — холодно обратился к медсестре следователь, хотя было видно, что они с обвинителем оживились.

— Есть! — Робин достала телефон и включила голосовую запись.

На ней ясно слышался голосок Беллатрисы и некий мужской, отдаленно смахивающий на мой.

— Дата записи — семнадцатое ноября семнадцатого года, время — двадцать минут четвертого ночи.

Она улыбалась. Ренцетти уставился на меня, Хирш, до этого хмуро молчавший, что-то бормотал в полголоса, переглядываясь с адвокатом. Но меня опять спасла переписка.

— Боюсь, у меня есть алиби, — я показал следствию экран с сообщениями, — ведь уже в полчетвертого ночи я был дома, разговаривая с господином Хиршем. Зная, что дорога до моего дома неблизкая, можно сделать выводы, что я никак не мог находиться в больнице всего лишь несколько минут назад.

На самом деле мне тогда очень повезло с такси. Однако Алан просиял и кивал на каждую фразу.

— К тому же вера в бредни наркозависимой на пользу делу явно не пойдет.

Мой мозг еще никогда не работал так блестяще. Я вспомнил даже то, о чем давно забыл, обещая молчать.

Пока блондинка пыталась понять происходящее, я подлетел к ней, обнажая запястья и обратную сторону рук. Синяки чернели возле крапинок уколов, а общий вид Робин подыграл отлично. Комиссия сразу же подобралась ближе, упирающуюся Мерулу отвели в сторону, прокурор же подошла ко мне.

— Мы проведем экспертизу и еще побеседуем с мисс Робин, но правда пока что на вашей стороне.

— Может, чтобы быть до конца уверенными, спросим саму девочку? — вдруг показался Роланд.

Аманда Гилл устало хлопнула папкой с документами и, поколебавшись, кивнула.

— Хорошо, наши врачи отметили ее вменяемость, но это будет последнее, на что мы посмотрим, принимая решение.

Оставив все еще брыкающуюся работницу снаружи, я, глава, адвокат и прокурор двинулись к палате. Больная спала, потому Ренцетти пришлось ее разбудить.

— Скажи, тесоро*, Уильям виноват в твоей беременности?

Триса пугливо озиралась, глядя на меня, адвоката, незнакомую женщину.

— Нет, — произнесла она, и итальянец, погладив ее по голове, объявил:

— Чистая правда! Тесоро просто не успела бы придумать ложь.

— Мы приедем завтра, чтобы закончить следствие, — Аманда, не дослушав, уже заступила за порог.

Но они не приехали ни на следующий день, ни на следующий вечер. Алан объяснил, что дело прикрыли. При этом моя зарплата подозрительно урезалась вдвое, а главврач так и не вызвал к себе, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. Да я и сам все понимал.

В сумерках я встретил Мерулу, одиноко курящую у пустыря. Как же тут тихо. И безлюдно.

— Ах вот значит как. Все забыл. Или же намеренно держал при себе каждую тайну, чтобы потом так подставить?

— Тебе ли говорить о подставах, стерва, — усмехнулся я.

Она тоже хмыкнула, но смешанный со всхлипом звук вышел весьма жалким.

— Ты же прекрасно знал, что это антибиотик. Очень сильный и активный, потому и оставляет такие следы. Впрочем, завтра они бы об этом узнали.

— Не узнали бы.

Робин не заметила, как ее виска коснулось пока что холодное дуло. Еще она не заметила того, что сегодня я был в перчатках.

— Твои последние слова?

Я не чувствовал никакого стыда, страха, упрека. Это существо достаточно попортило нам жизнь. Впрочем, она сама даже не думала уходить или молить о чем-то. Просто стояла, докуривая сигарету, и все же вымолвила:

— У тебя будет дочка, Билл...

Выстрел прогремел в тиши, и кровь брызнула мне на лицо, чудом не запачкав одежду. Женщина упала на промерзшую землю, обагряя ее алым, а очи застыли навечно, хотя ее голова с одной стороны была сильно изуродована, и на глаза внимание устремлялось в последнюю очередь. Я вложил в еще теплую руку пистолет, обтер кровь и сжег перчатки. На это ушло минут десять, но торопиться было некуда, бояться — некого. Весь этот район около психушки был заброшен, тут обитали в основном собаки и пьяницы, хотя последних было не видно как раз, очевидно, из-за первых. Тем не менее, именно через эти дороги лежал мой путь домой.

Как и Мерулин.

***

28.06.201Х.  
Неясность намерений

Девушка поднялась с кровати, продолжая настаивать:

— Уходи, прошу, так надо.

И демон согласился. Как бы разум ни сопротивлялся.

Он не хотел ее печалить.

Когда Марк уже направился к выходу из комнаты, волшебница вдруг остановила его, подбежав и схватив за руку.

— Прежде чем ты уйдешь...

Она схватилась за бинты на его запястьях, медленно раскручивая. То же случилось и с лобными повязками.

— С живота сними сам.

Рана под грудью продолжала кровить.

Сероглазая провела рукой по рубцу, пальцами едва прикасаясь к краям пореза. Иллюминат ощутил кожей волны тепла, идущие от целительницы и ее рук. Проделав манипуляции с остальными повреждениями, ведьма поправила юноше челку и, слегка чмокнув в щеку, снова повторила просьбу.

Но он не мог поверить своим глазам. Прямо сейчас ворожея залечила все то, что заставляло масона страдать больше недели, то, что на первых порах единственное держало его здесь.

— Ты могла все это сделать раньше?! — он удивленно оглядывал себя, не веря, что больше нет шершавых бинтов, больно цепляющихся за заживающую плоть. — Могла вылечить и отпустить к семье!

Амаранта, не оборачиваясь, прошептала:

— Прости... Я могла. Но Белла мне пообещала... Ах, просто иди уже!

Шатенка сорвалась с места и почти вытолкала демона из дома, закрыв дверь и медленно спустившись по ней, едва дыша. Слезы никак не могли подступить к ее глазам, но в горле образовывался тяжелый ком, а в голове снова натягивалась нить, тонко дрожащая и заставляющая сотрясаться и тело.

Марк тоже не мог понять, что такое произошло в последние дни. Сначала он просто стоял у порога, надеясь, что Ами выйдет и объяснится, но когда из дома послышался грохот посуды, ожидать стало бесполезно. Он печально побрел по лесу, по смутным очертаниям вспоминая дорогу назад, все же дойдя до их пристанища.

Внутри он встретил пустоту и погром. Увидев разорванную простыню, открытые консервы и одинокий маленький пузырек, на дне которого остались серые капли, златоглазому стало не по себе. Никого из семьи не было и в помине. Тут же вспомнились слова ворона о том, что они куда-то ушли. А склянка на полу слишком напоминала те, что что стояли дома у Амаранты...

Парень хотел вернуться и выпытать, что все это время творилось за его спиной, но он понял, что не хотел туда идти только ради скандала. А именно это и произошло бы, направься он обратно.

Хотя вернуться ему очень хотелось.

Вместо этого он повернул в другую сторону, к Хижине Чудес, где его мать знали не хуже, чем в обители колдуньи. Редкие люди провожали его изумленными взорами, но Марку было все равно. Он слишком устал. Ему хотелось с кем-то поговорить.

В Гравити Флайт, как понял иллюминат, очень любили закат, так как уже второй раз крыльцо магазина было занято созерцателем. Хотя теперь это был не рыжий Кордрой, а уже давно знакомая всем троим "Богам" девчонка Клевер.

— Ой, как-то вас давно не было видно! — вместо приветствия крикнула Пайнс. — Что-то случилось?

Парень тоже вместо ответа улегся на ступеньках, положив голову близняшке на колени.

— Да. Случилось. Что-то произошло, — отстраненно бормотал он, закрыв глаза.

— Что, если не секрет? — заинтересованно подперев щеку ладошкой, Дебби погладила золотую макушку.

— Все это время я жил у Амаранты.

Послышался судорожный вдох.

— И она вовсе не такая злодейка, как вы ее называете! — не без раздражения уточнил он. — А когда я на нее смотрю, то чувствую что-то странное. Хорошее, но непривычное. Такого не происходит, когда я вижу, к примеру, тебя. Или Луну. Или маму. Или других девушек. А Ами... такая грустная. Ее жалко, и... Я просто не знаю, — демон закрыл глаза руками. — Я много чего знаю, но этого не понимаю совсем.

— Кажется, мне известна твоя проблема, — усмехнулась голубоглазая, медленно отодвинувшись.

Марк приподнял лицо, желая поскорей получить ответ.

— Да ты просто в нее влюбился, — пожала плечами Дебби.

В этой фразе нельзя было не заметить толику грусти.

— Она выгнала меня сейчас. Мне кажется, она такого чувства не испытывает, — пожаловался близнец.

— С чего ты взял? — смертная уже принялась заплетать гостю косички.

— Она никогда не говорила об этом. Всегда убегала, старалась не трогать. Хотя сегодня с ней явно что-то было не так. Она даже легла рядом со мной в одну постель...

Девчонка вдруг зажала уши руками, замотав головой.

— У нас такое нельзя детям рассказывать!

— Но она ведь просто...

— Цыц!

Подергавшись так еще несколько секунд, Пайнс быстро вернулась к старому занятию.

— Она, наверное, стеснялась. Но это не значит, что ты ей не нравишься.

— Правда?

После этих слов юноша повеселел, даже нашел силы сесть.

— Не знаю. Меня немножко коробит тот факт, что Бог привязался к Дьяволу. Но если так угодно небесам, значит, и мы потерпим... А там, быть может, и не будет никакой войны, — вздохнул подросток, быстро распустив все заплетенное.

Оба смотрели на уходящее солнце с надеждой.

***

29.06.201Х.  
Жаркая встреча

Я проснулась от того, что меня настойчиво и методично пихали в бок.

— Да засуньте вы свои чертовы руки обратно в кастрюли, я есть хочу... — сознание все еще крутило какой-то дурацкий сон, на что голос Луны прозвенел у самых ушей:

— А чертовы глаза куда засунуть прикажешь?

Я вскочила, пытаясь потянуться, но больно стукнулась ладонью о крышу салона. Со злости и в не самом бодром состоянии стукнула кулаком по обивке, и вдруг поняла, что мои ногти... застряли. Я дернула руку и уставилась на свои пальцы.

— Да-да, действие чудо-чая закончилось! И до отъезда поезда не так уж много времени!

Мы выскочили из машины, и я была готова петь — моя старая, любимая одежда вернулась! И ногти, и зубы... И магия, что самое главное.

— Зачем мы бежим, если можем телепортироваться? — вдруг предложила Луна, после чего хлопнула себя по лбу и исчезла в дымке. Я последовала за ней.

На станции сновало слишком много людей, потому до состава удалось добраться незамеченными. Внутри вагонов было пусто, хотя переговоры и гул слышались из каждого купе. Пришлось сильно изловчиться, чтобы незаметно пройти по коридору, ведь мои шпильки звонко отдавались по железному полу при каждом неверном движении.

Найти нужное купе было несложно. Несколько метров рядом было просто пропитано странностью, дуростью и ревущими двадцатыми.

Мы не стали церемониться и распахнули дверь одним легким заклятием, заодно снеся какие-то вещи уже внутри. Президент, не знаю, чем он уж там занимался, завизжал, и пришлось заткнуть ему рот сначала тряпкой, а потом и вовсе усыпить, после чего Луна снова попыталась переместиться, но, только слегка пройдясь всполохом по телу дочки, рябь телепортации не сработала.

— Что за?! — хотела она крикнуть, но я и ей заткнула рот, про себя проговорив:

— Барьер...

— Чего?

— Тут есть хреновина, которая мешает очень сильному колдовству! Телепортироваться за несколько километров отсюда не получится. Нам нужно выйти и метров на двести отойти!

Но мы успели только обернуться, ведь в дверях уже столпилось порядочно народу, и все глазели, тыкая на нас пальцем и снимая.

Я переглянулась с близняшкой, хрустнув пальцами.

— Ну что, Содом и Гоморра? — подмигнула девчонке.

Магии, еще не растраченной на всякий мусор, должно было хватить на небольшое развлечение.

Она криво ухмыльнулась, и первая вспышка лишила ближайшее тело его недалекой головы. Люди остолбенели, и это было идеальным моментом, чтобы избавиться от наибольшего количества живой преграды.

Мы уничтожали налево и направо. Не щадили женщин и детей. Я, кажется, снесла голову какой-то мамаше, ведь протяжный визг дитятки: "Мамочка!" нельзя было не услышать. И проигнорировать. Луна спалила человеческое дитя заживо.

Кровь, противная, липкая, покрыла стены и пол, достигая коридора. Самым забавным было то, что Трембли спал, хоть и из-за магического вмешательства, и улыбался во сне. Прямо перед ним по купе распластались трупы с вывороченными животами, раскрытыми, как орехи, головами, без конечностей, со сдвинутыми с черепа лицами. Близняшка в основном атаковала заклятиями, которые или разрывали, или перекашивали, или просто выворачивали жертв наизнанку. Я же просто устраивала небольшие взрывы прямо в их телах, удивляясь, откуда блондинка знает такие приемы.

Это было весело. У немногочисленных детей напрочь сломалась психика, и мы, сжалившись, заставили их сгрудиться в кучку и одним щелчком погрузили в безболезненный, вечный сон. В конце концов, они ведь ангелы, им нужен должный почет.

Со всеми очевидцами было покончено, но сюда уже направлялись из других вагонов, и мы с Луной, схватив Квентина, поволокли его прочь удивительно быстро, наверное, страх придавал сил. Хотя наступать на чьи-то кишки или мозги было не самой приятной частью.

Выйдя, мне удалось пробудить его, чтобы все выглядело более-менее адекватно — как две девушки просто помогают дядечке, которому в жаре поезда поплохело. И никто не замечал, что дядечке все это прокомментировать мешал кляп.

Сзади засвистели. Теперь уже смертные начали заинтересованно оборачиваться, да только с каждым шагом вперед мы снова погружались в привычное осознание собственных сил. Когда зона барьера была покинута, я прошептала: "Сейчас", и на том месте, куда только что хотел броситься полисмен, остались лишь следы.

Знакомый запах трав и леса ударил в нос. Очень необычно после металлического аромата человеческой кровушки.

— Получай и распишись! — от огромного облегчения я со всей силы приложила президента о стол, даже котел подпрыгнул.

Чокнутый, к слову, остался цел, только нос расквасил. Вот же ж живучий ху...

— Ну ты и Белена, — вдруг расхохоталась ведьма. — Видела бы себя.

Я тяжело дышала, и впрямь стараясь найти зеркало, но больше фыркала при виде одной только копии Адамс.

— Ну, на этом все, — она вытащила из юбки очередной фиал. — Вот то зелье.

— Спасибо! — дочь одним прыжком оказалась у стола, схватила пузырек и смылась.

— Эй! А где моя шоколадка? — как-то обиженно крикнула сероглазая.

— Демоны хитры и коварны! — донеслось уже из-за двери.

Ничего не поняла, но как-то и плевать. Я почему-то осталась. Возможно, из-за подсознательного желания увидеть, что будет дальше.

— Мы выполнили твои условия, так что отдавай Марка.

Тьфу ты, вспомнила про него только сейчас.

— Ты говоришь про собственного сына, как о вещи, — хмыкнула девушка, заливая в рот вдруг заболтавшему безумцу зеленый раствор. — В любом случае, он дома уже со вчерашнего вечера.

— Где именно "дома"? — прищурилась я.

— Да почем же мне знать, — проворчала ворожея, недовольная тем, что ее отвлекают.

Она издала сдавленное шипение, и теперь я увидела, что тогда с ней произошло. Золотистые волосы покрылись серебристым налетом, пока и вовсе не стали отливать сталью, платье поменяло расцветку, цветок из нежно-сиреневого окрасился в махрово-бордовый.

Амарант может не только лечить, но и отравлять.

Теперь-то было понятно, как она это делает. Своими железными крыльями, напоминающими квадратные корни, она разреза́ла нить будущего и прошлого. Человек существовал, но лишь как бесполезный, безынтересный, бесперспективный мешок энергии, но и той лишался, проживая после операции свои последние деньки, ведь остатки хранятся в умирающем мозгу, но он не способен сгененерировать за короткий срок нужное количество.

По этим же крыльям "пища" и передавалась пожирательнице. Она оживала на глазах. Распрямилась, мешки под глазами вдруг исчезли...

После сего ужасающего процесса Квентин все-таки упал замертво. Видимо, высосала всю его нелегкую жизнь, мегера.

— И что ты сделаешь с телом?

Чародейка повернулась, с беззаботной улыбкой оглядела мертвеца и, приняв прежний облик, сложила руки на груди:

— Я люблю сардельки. А ты?

***

Луна молниеносно пролетела над лесом и металась по городу, выискивая белую макушку. Она затеяла серьезную игру. Догадалась о скрытых мотивах. Она знала все с самого начала.

_Цветок_ и _Верблюжонок_ не просто так казались ей подозрительными и особенными. Эти двое, хоть и несли тяжкое бремя, были выбраны для великого — сохранить Бога во всех его проявлениях. Но они считали это проклятием. Если бы глупые дети хоть представили, какая благодать им дарована, то никого бы из троицы демонов-богов уже не стало. Ведь тут имелась и удачливая _Клевер_, и находчивый _Молния_, _Пламя_ души с вездесущей _Смайликом_, решительная _Восклицательный знак_, дальновидная _Око_, добропорядочная _Птица_ и умудренная _Стопа_. Но теперь, когда одно из звеньев цепи потеряно, а еще два вот-вот оторвутся, все пойдет прахом. А для демонов — только начнется.

Она увидела Глифул в конце переулка, зажавшуюся между торцами домов.

— Маленький бутончик, смотри, у меня для тебя подарок! — Луна, как всегда, появилась сзади, но не в привычном виде, а тенью проскользив по стене, обвив собственную тень девчушки и, сползши по ее руке, сформировалась обратно в смертную.

Гиацинт ненадолго приподняла голову.

— Что там?.. — вздохнула она.

— Твоя любовь. Тебе же нравится Нортвест, дорогуша, — снова облачившись в тень, принялась кружить вокруг белобрысой дьяволица. — Просто возьми, выпей, и у вас будет счастливое, богатое, а главное — свободное будущее! Просто подумай, как потомки будут благодарны. Сколько удовольствия ты получишь, сделав всего лишь глоток.

Маленькая девочка была не в силах сопротивляться соблазну.

— Это волшебное зелье, которое исполнит мое желание?

— Лучше. Оно само решит, что для тебя важно.

Малышка взяла фиал и сделала несмелый глоток.

— Сладко, — заметила она.

"А кое-кому будет совсем не сладко".

— Какая хорошая девочка! А теперь отдай мне свою брошку, милая, — не спуская с губ гипнотизирующую улыбку, иллюминат протянул руку.

У ясновидящей округлились глаза, она отступила назад, схватившись за заколку.

— Н-нет!

— Ты думала, все в этой жизни так просто? — ухмылка обнажила клыки, а глаза засверкали смертельным блеском. — Снимай сейчас же, или то, что ты выпила, прямо в тебе обратится в яд.

Побледневшая Гиа медленно потянулась к застежке.

— Может, тебе помочь? — сладко пропела блондинка.

Сжав губы, девочка одним рывком сняла украшение и отдала его в руки масона. Луна сжала ладонь, да так, что костяшки побелели, и через мгновение в ее руках показались синие осколки, испачканные в черной жидкости.

— Как я и думала, — девушка стряхнула уже ненужные обломки на землю. — Ее кровь.

Тем временем Глифул тоже упала, начав рвать на себе волосы.

Луна же не остановилась, продолжив путь к следующему дому. Без всякого стеснения она открыла чужую дверь, вошла и лицезрела два тела, лежащих на грязном полу. Родители. Про себя златоглазая отметила, что хотя бы с этим эликсиром дева не подвела. Он оказался настолько сильным, что абсолютно все Нортвесты погибли. Но не было видно третьего, необходимого тела.

Персиваль сидел в самой большой комнате дома, что была чуть больше вольера, и смотрел на алтарь. На нем стояла та самая фотография с Наташей Нортвест, пузырек с черным содержимым, красным, и крест.

— Почему я умираю? — задал вопрос мальчик в пустоту, глядя на потеки крови на ладонях. Внезапное кровотечение открылось изо рта, носа и даже глаз. Кожа тоже начинала лопаться.

— Цветочек выпила зелье, — раздался эхом голос дьяволицы сзади. — Оно убивает любовь. В буквальном смысле.

— По крайней мере теперь я знаю, почему она на самом деле сторонилась меня, — кашель сопроводила очередная порция кровавой слизи.

— А ты сильный малый. Родители откинулись сразу.

— Потому что я не любил ее. Она ребенок. Совсем малышка... была. Я просто заменял ей старшего брата, — Перси схватился за подставку алтаря, теряя сознание.

— Только не надо этих речей, мне даже жалко, — сморщилась девушка, подойдя ближе и взяв крест, небрежно помахивая им. — Мне не нужно было вас трогать. Да твоя маленькая подруга и не умрет. А вот чтобы уничтожить алтарь, последний запасной источник энергии маменьки, мне нужны твои руки.

— Зачем тебе все это? Что ты делаешь, убивая нас и нашу веру?

— Расставляю все по своим местам, пока не появился тот, кто будет это делать лучше и на протяжении всей своей жизни.

С этими словами иллюминат пнул согнутого юнца под дых, отчего тот рухнул, но все еще еле дышал.

— Аминь.

Крест, словно кол, прошел сквозь грудную клетку и проткнул сердце острой своей частью.

Нортвест издал последний хрип и покинул мир живых, в то время как Луна, скинув смертную оболочку, проникла в его все еще теплое тело, медленно встав. С крестом, торчащим из груди, ее грозило выкинуть из постепенно угасающего разума быстрее, но она все-таки вытащила орудие убийства, трясущимися пальцами открыла обе колбы, окропила жидкостями железо и разбила алтарь на мелкие кусочки. После этого она и правда не смогла больше ни за что держаться в мертвом мозгу и вылетела из тела, но ее цель была выполнена.

Оставалось разобраться с последней проблемой.

***

Избавившись от крови, я первым делом отправилась разыскивать сына. Печально, ведь на близняшку мне было не то что бы... ну, откровенно говоря, абсолютно плевать. Хотя я и понимала, что за ней нужен глаз да глаз.

Искать долго и не пришлось. Он сидел у нас в бункере, глядя в стену. Впрочем, ничего нового.

Но я сразу приметила, что в нем что-то изменилось. Его душевное равновесие было пошатнуто.

Я села рядом, решив, что пора уже играть на полную.

— Ну и как там, у Амаранты?

Он молчал. Тогда я перефразировала:

— А как тебе сама хозяйка?

— Бесподобна, — одними губами произнес Марк.

— Ты же осознаешь, что у нас с ней серьезные недопонимания, и твои мысли о ней не совсем к месту?

— Да, — вздохнул парень. — Девочка из Хижины говорит, что я влюбился.

Я усмехнулась. Знаю это, как никто другой. Ведь и я была молода.

— За это я винить тебя не могу. Но все же — Амаранта... Что ты в ней такого нашел?

— Я нашел <i>ее</i>. И никак иначе не объяснить.

— Своего ребенка я бы за такое наказала, но тебя пожалею. И не из-за того, что мне тебя жаль, а потому, что я плохая мать.

Ожидаемой реакции не последовало, значит, демон уже обо всем знает.

— Каждый действует в меру своих возможностей. И у тебя была возможность спокойно поговорить с Ами. Но ты предпочла силу.

Стало даже как-то стыдно. Я пожала плечами.

— Знаешь, я не ангел. Может, Бог, но какой-то слишком многоликий. Был бы у меня выбор — я б никогда не убивала ту девчонку, из которой родилась твоя лесная дива, и жила бы без бед. Без вас. Без Царства. Эгоистично?

— Нет, это нормально. А если бы у меня появилась попытка все исправить, дала бы мне ею воспользоваться?

— Только если знаешь, что делаешь.

— Я возвращаюсь к Амаранте.

Юноша встал, уверенно сверкая некой искрой в глазах. Я его еще никогда таким не видела. Скромный тихий парень, и вдруг такая самоотверженность.

— У нее тоже есть душа, чувства, мечты, пусть она это и скрывает. Она слабая, слабее тебя, меня, даже своего ворона. Я хочу помочь ей.

— Только пообещай, что все уладишь.

— Улажу.

— И без попыток меня убить.

— Без.

— Тогда вперед, — я тоже поднялась со все еще скомканной постели и погладила сына по голове, едва доставая до него даже на каблуках.

"Как же ты вырос".

***

Луна не стала прибегать к человеческому виду. Она взлетела в воздух птицей, символом мудрости и знаний — желтоглазой бурой совой. Именно эту форму она тренировала последний месяц, с тех пор как узнала про одного оборотня в этом городе. В птичьем облике она была крупнее обычной совы и в размерах ворону не уступала, а ее мощные крылья могли запросто свалить трехлетнего ребенка. Потому за исход последней битвы она не боялась.

Хотя и это не было пределом умений иллюмината.

В воздухе она почувствовала сильный поток, обдавший темное оперение. Через секунду кто-то толкнул ее, но Луна успела сориентироваться и, пролетев несколько метров вниз, выровнялась и поднялась вновь.

Перед ней парил смоляно-черный ворон, в блестящих бусинах-глазках которого читалась вполне человеческая эмоция — ярость. Птица снова устремилась на демона, но та успела отлететь и обогнать оборотня.

Они летели вровень, стараясь толкнуть друг друга посильнее, пока Луна не начала серьезно отставать. Ворон тоже приостановился, пытаясь понять, куда делся противник. Вдруг его спина прогнулась, ведь сова, резко поднявшаяся высоко вверх, так же внезапно опустилась на оппонента. Теперь они не старались разлететься, чтобы неожиданно напасть, а дрались чуть ли не вслепую, путаясь в собственных крыльях. Мерула старалась выщипать у соперницы побольше перьев, Луна же целилась прямиком в глаза и просто заклевывала каркающего.

Люди снизу с восхищением и страхом следили за поединком огромных пернатых, болея только за сову, которую приняли за что-то светлое, доброе. Результат был очевиден — более мелкий и изувеченный ворон поспешно ретировался и на помятых крыльях устремился в лес.

Мерула упала на землю уже у самого дома, перевоплотившись обратно. Ее тело украшали раны, ушибы, кое-где кожа была сорвана и разодрана до мяса. Возле одного глаза виднелся кровоподтек.

Кое-как она доползла до двери, постучавшись из последних сил, но никто не открыл ей. Полежав так несколько минут, женщина снова превратилась, грузно хлопнула крыльями, но взлететь не смогла. Через несколько попыток у нее все же получилось немного подняться, и она, еле успев влететь в открытое оконце, опять приняла человечье обличье.

Амаранта сидела за столом, будто бы не слыша стонущей от боли слуги, которая умоляла сжалиться и помочь ей, протягивая истерзанные руки к хозяйке. Только закончив тщательно помешивать жижу в котле, колдунья неспешно развернулась и обратила взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век к страждущей.

— Ну и что же на этот раз? — шатенка встала, начав обходить слугу кругами. — Может, нам воздалось за грехи наши?

— Г-госпожа, я н-не понимаю, о чем вы, — молвила Мерула, уткнувшись носом в пол в чем-то наподобие поклона.

— Ты так жалка, — презрительно бросила травница и опустилась на колени, взяв оборотня за подбородок и подняв ее голову.

— В-вы... хотите...

— Все верно, душенька, ты хоть сейчас права.

Из-за спины взметнулись блестящие крылья.

— Вы хотите меня у-убить... — пробормотала женщина, пытаясь выдавить слезу, но у нее не вышло, — ... з-за то, что я снова прошу в-вас о помощи?

— Если бы, птичка.

Пощечина звоном отдалась в ушах Амаранты. Ворон вскрикнул.

— Ну как? — заботливо поинтересовалась ворожея. — Хорошо раздавать за моей спиной оплеухи?

— Простите...

— Твои последние слова.

В этом полном садизма акте последнего милосердия было столько яда и столь острое лезвие, что и невиновный бы молил о пощаде.

Дрожащей рукой Мерула сняла с себя головной убор, прижав его к груди.

— У меня есть шляпа, и я счастлива.

Тонкая алая нить перечеркнула ее шею. И еще раз, и еще. Ведьма, иначе сейчас назвать и нельзя было, без устали и сожаления резала уже бывшую слугу, пока последняя, самая глубокая рана, не прошлась снова по горлу.

Переведя дух, девушка достала из ящика порошок, обильно посыпала им труп, после чего тот сам обратился в мелкую пыль, которую Ами просто вымела из дома и замела в цветы.

После этого она села за стол.

_И заплакала._

— Меня ты убила бы так же?

Дорогой ее сердцу голос раздался совсем рядом. Чародейка подскочила, продолжая рыдать. Она смотрела на Марка, который пытался быть строгим, но не выдержал подобного зрелища и взял ее руки.

— Ну тише, тише, успокойся...

Он практически сидел перед ней на коленях, прижимая и пытаясь унять, как маленького ребенка.

— Я не знаю, зачем это сделала, я не хотела! — она сжалась, пытаясь отвернуться, но парень все равно разворачивал ее к себе.

— Теперь у меня нет даже Мерулы... — всхлипывала колдунья, прижавшись к его груди. — Я просила, чтобы ты ушел, потому что я краду чужую энергию, дабы накопить сверхдозу и уйти. И я никого не собиралась калечить! По-другому просто не могу отсюда выбраться. Мне нужно повернуть время вспять, уехать из Гравити Фолз и вернуться домой! Я сбежала, понимаешь? В той жизни я ушла из дома, бросила всех. А потом умерла. И мне больше всего хочется снова увидеть родных.

— А моих сил тебе хватило бы?

Сероглазая притихла, подняв голову и пытаясь найти иронию в этих знакомых словах, но демон, кажется, был предельно честен.

— С излишком. Но я убиваю людей! Мне так плохо после этого, а тебя я... не могу!

— Почему же?

Тут травница замялась. Иллюминат встал и оперся о стол, заставив девушку тоже слезть с кресла, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Вы с Беллой очень похожи, — задумался он, опустив взгляд. — Она тоже хочет вернуться в прошлое, чтобы не покидать твое тело и, тем самым, не допустить твоей смерти.

Шатенка вытянулась еще сильнее.

— Не может быть!

— У нее на то есть свои причины, — Марк поменял местами две колбы, глядя на то, как медленно поднимаются пузырьки в жидкости. — Поэтому вам обязательно надо будет встретиться и нормально поговорить.

Сперва Ами почувствовала прилив страха: хоть она верила иллюминату, матери его опасалась по-прежнему. После радость искорками запрыгала по жилам — выход уже почти нашелся! Но ужас вновь вернулся, когда ворожея посмотрела на гостя. Этот доброжелательный, с легкой хитринкой взгляд, печальная усмешка...

— То есть это может быть последний раз, когда я тебя вижу? — разочарование дало сигнал слезам, но златовласый тут же стер выступившие капли.

— Время пока есть. Она сейчас явно не в духе, особенно чтобы видеть тебя, а я не хочу уходить один.

Девушка согласно кивнула.

— Я ждала десятилетиями, подожду еще парочку дней, — она вложила свою ладонь в ладонь близнеца, второй обхватила за плечо и прижалась к юноше всем телом.

Сейчас ведьма ненавидела саму себя за то, что когда-то могла так холодно и насмешливо относиться к демону. Какой-то частью души она все еще не верила в происходящее и ожидала обмана, но разум уже был пленен окончательно.

— Так ты останешься со мной?

Нельзя было не заметить промелькнувшую ухмылку на личике Амаранты.

— Видимо, придется, — пожал плечами иллюминат.

— Говоришь, будто тебе этого не хочется.

— А тебе хочется?

И все же без игр со ставкой на терпение не обошлось. Но травница была готова простить эту неискоренимую и чем-то даже притягательную черту масона.

— Безумно, — она подалась чуть вперед, стараясь достигнуть его лица и желанных губ, но Марк вдруг остановил ее.

— Уверена? — он сам уже горел изнутри, но все-таки боялся, и в большей степени — за волшебницу. — Я могу случайно навредить тебе, если вдруг перестану должным образом себя контролировать. И этого не предугадать, — он нарочито быстро разжал ладонь Ами, но та только крепче сжала его плечи, махнув головой:

— Плевать, — прошептала она и отвела взор. — Когда любишь, принимаешь все недостатки.

— Значит, ты все-таки меня _любишь_, — в памяти всплыл старый вопрос, которого так когда-то испугалась девица.

Ответом послужил вздох, особенно сладостный после всех пролитых слез и ожидания.

И Марк все же потерял самообладание, прильнув к губам чародейки. Он старался нежно касаться каждого сантиметра чувствительной кожи в мелкой сети трещинок, но девушка все равно застыла на месте, вцепившись в возлюбленного.

Через несколько мгновений она закрыла глаза и слегка ослабила хватку, дав возможность демону передвинуть руки с ее спины на талию, чтобы колдунья не упала. Она все еще думала о возможном подвохе, но в руках юноши тревоги забывались сами собой...

— Ты пока что можешь передумать, — вкрадчивым шепотом предложил златовласый, на минуту прекратив поцелуй, но девушка, решившись, схватила его за запястье и повела за собой.

— Живем один раз, — она села на кровать, слегка улыбнувшись, — и я хочу...

Марк тоже расположился рядом, подперев щеку рукой.

— Что?

"Тебя, дурачок", — пронеслось у нее в голове, однако сама Амаранта промолчала, чувствуя что-то неладное.

Тишина продолжалась до неудобного долго.

— Ты же в курсе, что я умею читать мысли? — приподнял бровь близнец, сдерживая смех.

Колдунья мгновенно залилась краской, что коснулась и волос.

Парень мягко взял ладонь ворожеи, после чего вдруг неожиданно потянул на себя ахнувшую Ами. Она лежала на близнеце, не зная, сказать что-то или же сделать, либо не двигаться вообще. Видя смятение девушки, Марк снова губами коснулся ее щеки, и уже через секунду они поменялись местами.

Оказавшись внизу, девушка не почувствовала облегчение, зато явно ощущала нарастающее, чуть покалывающее желание, о котором прежде и подумать не могла.

Они не задумывались о последствиях и вообще могли следовать только одному порыву, обуявшему обоих. Марк развязал шнуровку на платье девицы, она расстегнула его рубашку.

Амаранта все равно не могла открыть глаза, закрывая их руками, поэтому парень сел на колени, подняв саму волшебницу и притянув к себе. В это же время тонкая лиловая ткань окончательно спала с плеч непорочной, оставив ее в одном белье. Хотя демон этого уже не видел. Снова обнявшись, они старались хоть немного обуздать возбуждение, но оно только нарастало.

Наконец молодые люди отстранились, кидая друг на друга короткие, но заинтересованные взгляды. Масон подобрался ближе к чародейке, она, отстранив взор, не была против. Тонкие длинные пальцы изучали хрупкое девичье тело. Щелкнула застежка бюстгальтера, небрежно откинутого в сторону, и холодные пальцы вновь заскользили по немного влажной коже.

Медленно Ами сама откинулась на подушку, запрокинув голову и закусив губу. Марк принял это за одобрение, расположившись над полуобнаженной красавицей. Ее небольшая, но аккуратная грудь мерно вздымалась, и юноша резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

Иллюминат прикоснулся губами к левой груди. Шатенка дернулась. Юноша испугался, что мог задеть ее клыком, но колдунья улыбалась, раскинув руки и глядя в сторону.

От девушки шел тот цветочный, едва уловимый аромат, но он сводил с ума и заставлял сильнее прижимать к себе саму обладательницу. Она сама напоминала дикий цветок.

После поцелуев последовали слабые укусы, слишком хорошо видные на тоненькой шейке, около ключицы, на груди.

С уст Ами сорвался первый протяжный стон. У Марка все сжалось внутри. Он уже не мог больше сдерживаться. Ему хотелось овладеть слабой женской плотью, а осознание того, что она и не является истинной смертной, прибавляло больше азарта. Человеческие инстинкты брали верх над адекватным, с точки зрения иллюминатов, мышлением. Марку было все равно. Он хотел видеть на ее лице удовольствие, во взгляде — смирение. По одному щелчку пальцев они лишились оставшейся одежды. Девушка не могла отдышаться, потому близнец наклонился вплотную к партнерше, прижавшись к ней всем телом.

Она дрожала. Боязнь, ожидание и стыд сковывали Амаранту, и хоть она уже сдалась, напряжение все равно гуляло в девственном, еще не оскверненном сосуде.

— Расслабься, — попросил Марк, хотя прекрасно понимал сейчас сероглазую.

Она обвила его шею руками.

— Пожалуйста, будь... помягче, — травница прикрыла глаза, глядя сквозь ресницы на масона.

Он снова поцеловал ее, взяв за ладони и после прошептав:

— Обещаю.

Но начинать пока что было рано. Девушка, судя по всему, еще боролась с судорожными попытками прикрыться, едва блондин касался взглядом ее тела, поэтому он вдруг заметил, что ее волосы посветлели, но все еще оставались красными.

— Почему ты так меняешься? — он отодвинул пряди, нападавшие любимой на лицо, и взял один локон, разглаживая и снова закручивая его.

— А тебе не нравится? — игриво протянула Ами.

— Просто интересно, — парень провел языком от ключицы до груди, при этом словно случайно задев розоватую горошинку и поймав сдавленный стон ворожеи.

— В прошлой жизни я была слишком эмоциональна, — девица не понимала, как еще продолжала трезво мыслить, когда демон принялся ласкать затвердевшие соски. — В этой многие мои черты перевернулись. И так я приобрела новые средства выражения.

— И какой же ты была раньше?.. — демон снова прикусил кожу у шеи.

— Явно не такой, чтобы об этом...

Она не смогла закончить, вздрогнув всем телом. Марк продолжал кусать и тут же зализывать места укусов, перемещаясь от тонких плечиков до небольших девичьих округлостей, стараясь делать это как можно более осторожно и не оставлять слишком заметные отметины, но с каждым разом становилось все труднее по непонятной причине.

Ей это слишком нравилось, что масон понял и сам — Амаранта начала чаще вздыхать, изредка оставляя горящие полосы царапин на спине близнеца.

В конце концов она сдалась сама.

— Пожалуйста...

В одном слове прозвучала жалобная мольба, граничащая с порывистым требованием.

Марк ввел в лоно волшебницы два пальца, растягивая узкую плоть и одновременно следя за изменениями в виде любимой. Она опустила руки, сжав края простыни, и прерывисто дышала, закрыв глаза. Это слишком завораживало юношу, он крайне не хотел причинять ей боль, стараясь подготовить красавицу получше.

Белоснежная кожа продолжала его манить. Немного выступающие ребра привлекали внимание демона даже больше, чем то, что находилось над ними. Что-то в нем начинало злобно предлагать позволить себе чуть больше власти, наплевав на удобства ведьмы. Наплевав на нормальное человеческое поведение, в чьем облике он сейчас находился.

Где-то глубоко, отдаваясь отголосками забытого прошлого...

_В нем бушевало желание съесть ее._

Вонзить клыки в желанное тело ничего не ожидающей девы, потянуть на себя и насладиться треском тканей. Сколько бы крови тут было. Истошного крика, рвущего перепонки в клочья. Представив это на миг, парень вдруг облизнулся.

Именно этого он и опасался. Он уже давно понял, что жизнь не начинается в тринадцать лет посреди зала в полном забытье. Своего прошлого златоглазый не знал и страшился, но почему-то этот ужасающий интерес к поглощению чужой плоти, иногда возникавший и ранее, казался ему фальшивым и _чужим_.

Марк поцеловал выпуклый пупок, чтобы забыться, и вновь взглянул на лицо Амаранты, полное блаженства и предвкушения. Она уже спокойно наблюдала за иллюминатом, положив палец на губу.

— Можно? — шепнул блондин, дождавшись короткого кивка ворожеи, и погрузился в нее.

Девица напряглась, пытаясь прижаться к отодвинувшемуся демону, но он сам привыкал к новому ощущению и невероятно горячей и влажной узкости. Впрочем, это длилось недолго. Дав им пару секунд, Марк снова сделал толчок, и колдунья подпрыгнула, что даже немного развеселило ее.

С еще одним рывком Ами пронзительно взвизгнула, но Марк занял ее новым, уже более напористым и страстным поцелуем. Он был рад, что она справилась. И теперь была только его.

Новоявленная женщина заерзала под разгоряченным телом партнера, слегка прикусив его губы, но дьявол не останавливался и продолжал движения, пока чародейка, обхватив его ногами, наконец не успокоилась. По тонкой ножке текла капелька крови, которую Марк поспешно стер, чтобы не вернуться к прежним мыслям о более жестоком получении удовольствия.

Травница содрогалась, но с каждой новой секундой понимала, что именно этого она ждала и ни капельки не жалела. Через некоторое время она уже сама подавалась вперед и не переставала хаотично расчерчивать лопатки любимому. Боль притупилась и стала превращаться в горячую негу, разливающуюся внизу живота.

Амаранта любовалась юношей, усердно сливающимся с ней. Его достоинства она увидела уже давно — статный, стройный, как выяснилось уже в первую неудавшуюся встречу — очень крепкий, причем не только телом. В конце концов, она все же наблюдала его без рубашки, хотя упорно заставляла себя порицать красоту и мужественность будущего повода бессонных ночей.

Да и что бы ни взять — всем в иллюминате девушка так или иначе восхищалась. Немного пугающим загадочным холодом кожи, что постепенно исчез, блеском золотых глаз, которые теперь от страсти потемнели, той самой легкой, не подразумевающей никаких коварств улыбкой. Возможно, ей все просто казалось от нахлынувших чувств, но хотелось верить в свою правоту.

Спустя полчаса они оба уже были на пределе. Первым оргазм настиг сероглазую, выгнувшуюся до хруста в спине с громким стоном. Марк же пока не собирался останавливаться, немного замедлив темп, чтобы шатенке было полегче. Она тоже не хотела его разочаровывать, покрепче сжав зубы и продолжая держаться.

Парень сделал последний толчок, и чародейка ощутила в себе его густое семя. Откинувшись на кровать, демон прижал к себе Амаранту, ощущая, как неистово стучит ее сердце. Отдышавшись, он погладил ее волосы, уже вернувшие изначальный цвет. Теперь у близнеца было столько вопросов. И один самый волнительный — отцовство. Словно поняв это, Амаранта устало обняла его и произнесла:

— У нас не может быть детей. Я выполняю роль Смерти. Могу контролировать свой наружный образ, но само свое существо... Прямо сейчас они все погибли во мне. Такое проклятие.

И снова Марк не мог определиться, что думать. Неизвестно, что их ждет завтра, но если бы вдруг все сложилось хорошо, то он вполне бы с радостью принял факт появления ребенка. Ему хотелось наследника. Особенно от Амаранты.

— Ничего, — не сумев сдержать горького вздоха, он ждал, пока девушка удобнее устроится на его руке. — Главное, что у меня есть ты.

Колдунья не слышала, ведь, только успев припасть щекой к его груди, сразу же заснула.

Часы пробили три.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	9. Аминь | Amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/photo-170418694_456239538 — обложка к главе.

15.07.2018  
Мир плачет

Случилось то, чего все ждали, но никто не был готов. Место, полное криков ненависти, отчаяния, безумия, оглушил абсолютно новый, невинный. Младенческий.

В тюрьме, забирающей людские судьбы, появилась жизнь. Оттого это событие становилось еще более мистическим и устрашающим. Но я все равно пытался прорваться сквозь толпу желающих поглазеть санитаров и врачей, утопая в живой массе из любопытных.

У меня родилась дочь.

Вместе с новым днем она тоже пришла в этот мир. Как же я искренне сочувствовал бедному дитя. Возможно, увидеться я хотел лишь с Беллатрисой, ведь она сейчас так слаба и растеряна, а вот отцовские чувства почему-то не проснулись. Ну конечно, с бешено стучащим сердцем, не имея возможности продвинуться хоть чуть-чуть ближе, шансы на пробуждение какого-то желания, кроме убивать, крайне малы.

Меня внезапно схватили за руку и резко потянули вперед. Не знаю, кем был этот скрывшийся в прорве персонала спаситель, но по силе явно соответствовал мужчине. К тому же некто явно знал, почему я так хотел достичь палаты.

У дверей стоял сам Хирш и очередное новое лицо, прибывшее несколько часов назад с акушеркой. Эта дама закрывала руками вход и пыталась внушить дотошному народу, что роженице нужен покой, но из-за гула и низкого голоса самой охранницы никто так и не отреагировал.

Алан удивленно посмотрел на меня. С недавних пор в его взгляде не читается то уважение, с которым он раньше относился ко мне, но сейчас было плевать на все. Лишь бы сказать последнее слово...

— Билл? Почему не у себя в кабинете?

— На ребенка хочу посмотреть, вообще-то.

— И ты туда же... — глава положил руку на лоб. — Нам еще с ее родословной разбираться, искать отца и успокаивать Адамс, а тут эта толпа и головная боль уже больше трех часов. Пожалуйста, не добавляй новых проблем...

Долго оттягивался этот момент. Последствия будут суровы. Но именно сейчас я _должен быть там_.

— Их можно убавить, Алан, — склонившись к уху мужчины прошептал я. Лишних сплетен раньше времени не хотелось. — Мне срочно нужно внутрь.

— И по какой же причине?

Словно издевается, все же предельно ясно.

— Я отец девочки. А насчет моей родословной не стоит беспокоиться.

Ухмылка невольно исказила мое лицо. Кажется, главврач не был так поражен этой новостью, подозревая во всем изначально именно меня, но он все равно приоткрыл рот, глотая слова.

— Ты осознаешь, что с этого момента ты... Срок... Убавят за чистосердечное признание, — пытался что-то выдвинуть Хирш, но я остановил его:

— Дайте уже хоть семью увидеть напоследок.

Слишком рано я лишился своих родителей, и теперь мне было больно и страшно за малышку. Однако Алан меня понял, шепнул пару слов дородной леди, и передо мной открыли дверь, мгновенно захлопнув от отупевшего стада за спиной.

С Трисой сидела молоденькая девчушка, моложе самой Адамс, и поглаживала ее по голове, тихо бормоча что-то. Стало до дрожи противно — делать это должен только я.

— Сюда сейчас нельзя, — предупредила медсестричка, услышав мои шаги, но я схватился за ее плечо, заставив незнакомку вздрогнуть, и проговорил:

— Мне можно.

Она спешно обернулась, в шоке уставившись на меня.

— Так вы... Правда?

Больше слов не потребовалось, поняла все с одного взгляда. Умная, надеюсь, моя дочь будет такой же.

— Шеф вам все объяснит, — махнул рукой я на выход.

— Мне вас оставить?

— Буду премного благодарен.

Поняв, кто я такой, девчонка забеспокоилась и засомневалась, но эта боязнь и заставила ее быстрее смыться.

Я сел на все еще жесткую кровать, глядя на шевелящийся комок у груди Беллатрисы. Теперь уже внутри меня екнуло. Все так неожиданно и непривычно.

— У нее твои глаза, — заметила шатенка, прижимая новорожденную к себе. — И мой мир.

— А по-моему, она похожа на тебя, — я склонился над малышкой, толкающейся в тесных пеленках.

Осторожно взяв дитя из нежных рук матери, не без радости уловил мелькающую улыбку на лице дочурки. Да, у нее были совсем светлые, мои волосы, но в целом это была копия Трисы. Хоть она и утверждала обратное.

Не это было главным. Если ребенок и впрямь унаследовал все то, что взрастила в себе мать, то она никогда не будет одинока. Хорошо для нее. Не так больно будет терять.

— Как назовем? — цепкие ручки схватили мой палец, и маленькая хозяйка засмеялась. Как по сердцу ножом.

— Ее будут звать... Кесси, — мы по очереди поцеловали кроху в пухлые щеки. — Кассиэль.

— Как ангела, — заметил я, опустив дитя обратно к матери.

— Она и есть ангел, — вздохнула любимая, прикладывая захныкавшую малую к груди. — Полный знаний и тайн, которые могут открыться либо избранным, либо погибнуть вместе с ней.

Смешно. Ангел, рожденный от демона.

— Этого никогда не случится, — пообещал я, обнимая единственных своих любимых женщин.

Нет, она не погибнет. Сделаю все, но Кесси будет жить.

Дверь открылась, на этот раз зашел только Алан. Он подошел ближе и смерил мою малышку взором. Отвратительно, будто глядел на мусор. Наверное, для него это так и есть.

— Прелестная картина, но вынужден вас огорчить.

Мы с Беллатрисой разом подняли головы. В ее глазах читался страх и напряженное ожидание, я же медленно закипал. Сколько можно мне все портить! Я избавился почти от всех своих проблем, начал жить нормально... И снова все рушится. Быть может, в другой жизни я был _слишком_ удачлив.

— Ты арестован, Билл. Вашу дочь сейчас заберут.

— Куда еще?

— В детдом. Тут как раз поблизости.

Ничего другого и не ожидалось, но в то же время в голове не было ни одного связного предложения. Начальник вдруг выхватил девочку, я вскочил с места, но меня пригвоздил вопль Беллатрисы. Она потянулась за Кесси, начав рыдать, ребенок тоже заплакал. В одно мгновение палата заполнилась жгучей болью, которую разбавили фельдшеры, начавшие приковывать пациентку обратно к постели. У одного из них я увидел шприц. Двое покрепче схватили меня под руки, в то время как Алан пообещал даже с какой-то доброжелательностью:

— Не волнуйся, мы оставим твою фамилию... Хотя вряд ли ей это поможет. Как ее зовут-то?

Я посмотрел на него исподлобья, прокляв в душе всеми возможными напастями и самого Хирша, и эту чертову психушку.

— Кассиэль, мать твою. Кассиэль Сайфер!

***

30.06.201Х.

Нестерпимая боль чуть меньше суток. На самом деле, я начала чувствовать ее раньше, просто списывала на полуголодное существование и "бонус" к общему недомоганию. Но теперь все ощущалось как нельзя точно — живот тянуло, распирало и толкало что-то изнутри. У меня, конечно, была весьма странная догадка, но ее просто нельзя было подтвердить.

Лежа на истерзанной постели, я задыхалась от пыли и внезапных вспышек рези. Живот рос. Все не может повернуться вот так, не может...

Я положила руки на оголившуюся натянутую кожу и ощутила это нечто. Может, ни с того ни с сего — тератома? Нелепо, но лучше уж это, чем предполагаемая _болезнь_. Такие мучения. Есть хочется еще больше. Тушенка, которой планировалось питаться вдвоем около месяца, была поглощена в одно горло за вечер. Благо Луны нет. Она вновь куда-то пропала.

Настроение менялось со скоростью мысли. Даже быстрее. То появлялись смутные надежды на счастливый исход, то снова полная безнадега и ярость на саму себя, потом на близнецов, на весь этот мир, на Билла... И снова надежда, и радость, и страх.

Было до одури скучно. Попытки встать — провал, кровать уже не отпускала. Хотя, наверное, это уже просто предубеждения.

Когда мне показалось, что порочный круг боли замкнулся, руки коснулось что-то мягкое и пушистое, заставив вздрогнуть от впервые накатившего за последние дни мимолетного удовольствия. Я даже слегка приподнялась, дабы увидеть забредшее сюда по глупости существо. Оно явно живое.

Темная кошка терлась, вот ирония, теперь уже о мой живот. Что-то в ней очень знакомое. Глаза, ослепительно-желтые, сузились словно в усмешке, и даже ее урчание напоминало чью-то убаюкивающую бдительность речь. Я на секунду отвлеклась, и животное тут же пропало. Вместо него на полу сидела близняшка, медленно поднимаясь вверх по одеялу.

— Тук-тук, кто там? Немного еды, — девушка вывалила из подола какие-то печеньки, я же в шоке наблюдала за этим.

— Ты когда этому научилась? — поперхнулась, все еще чувствуя присутствие меха на коже.

— Пока ты деградировала, — засмеялась девушка, вовремя увернувшись от слабой оплеухи. — А что тут такого? Лучше поешь, от сдобы добреют. Хотя, — она кинула мимолетный взор на мое многострадальное пузо, — тебе добреть уже некуда.

— Сама вижу, — процедила я, уже принявшись за угощение. Голод не щадил.

В тишине, нарушаемой активным хрустом, было очень неуютно находиться. Вдобавок мрачности нагоняла Луна со своей широчайшей бессмысленной улыбкой. Она внимательно наблюдала за мной, и стоило только на секунду остановиться, взгляд становился прожигающим. Будто дьяволица хотела, чтобы я уничтожила все до последней крошки.

Так и случилось. Как только я покончила с последним печеньем, желание есть без остановки таинственно отступило, хотя прежде держалось часами. Здесь явно не обошлось без магии.

Блондинка, наконец, потеряла к моему обеду (или нет, я даже времени не знаю) интерес, протянув какую-то склянку размером с два пальца. Но это было не самое странное — подозрительнее выглядело то, что пузырек был завернут в темный бархат, и не представлялось возможности посмотреть на содержимое. Помутившаяся разумом, я взяла фиал, но пить, конечно, не торопилась.

— Что это? Решила отравить? — недоверчиво трясла я пузырьком.

— Хотела бы — отравила раньше, — протянула близняшка эти слова с таким видом, будто говорила это до того тысячу раз.

— Тогда соизволь объясниться.

— Меньше знаешь...

— Ну, не обессудь, — я занесла кулак с зажатым предметом над полом и дальнейшего никак не ожидала.

Девчонка подлетела, хлопнула меня по руке, выхватила фиал и, резко открыв, залила непонятную жидкость прямо в рот. Как и всегда, все произошло слишком неожиданно, чтобы я успела что-то сообразить, не то что воспротивиться.

Она снова села у кровати, приняв точно такой же вид, как когда я ела. Ни капли отличия. Я же пыталась понять, что только что проглотила. Не горько, не сладко, как вода с примесью глины или пыли. Никаких тревожных ощущений нет. Только сердце колотится, да и то от пережитого.

— Теперь-то скажешь, что это было?

Луна отрицательно помотала головой, лишь загадочно заверила, что теперь мне "будет легче". Интрижная коза, что ж я ей такого сделала? Может, это ей от родных предков передалось? Но ведь Марк другой. Сестра никак не вписывалась в его компанию, да даже под обычное определение иллюмината. Она какая-то слишком хитрая, верткая и темная. Не слишком в тему, но я даже ни разу не видела у нее кровь. В то время как у близнеца она отчетливо красная, живая и, согласно законам человеческого тела, течет в случае повреждений, у Луны я такого ни разу не замечала. Хотя она в таком же смертном обличие, как и мы.

Может, и хорошо, что в свое время я породнилась с ней. Неизвестно, что бы она вытворила, не расти с мыслью о том, что я ее мать. Но даже и надеяться не стоит, что она в это верила. Нет, она нисколько не изменилась. Теперь я и вовсе сомневаюсь, что ее память стерлась в тот злополучный день. А актерское мастерство девчонки легендарно, великолепно и ужасно. Его не раскрыть.

— А он быстро развивается, — масон ни с того ни с сего приложил холодную ладонь чуть пониже моей груди, заставив встрепенуться. Хотелось вскочить, сбросить эту ненавистную руку и замотаться в теплое одеяло, которого тут не имелось, но вместо этого я просто поинтересовалась, что она имеет в виду.

Девушка подняла глаза. В них плескалось истинное безумие, дьявольское веселье и холодная насмешка.

— Ребенок, — она буквально сказала это, улыбаясь и крепко стиснув зубы. Чертов чревовещатель. — Твой ребенок, — голос словно звучал со стороны.

Снова начнет мне сказки рассказывать? Помню я такие байки, из-за которых чуть было не лишилась и Царства, и жизни.

Что пугает больше всего — это ведь и не сказки. Это все была сущая правда, но настолько отвратительная и жестокая, что больше походила на выдумку именно такого изуродованного разума, как у Луны.

Я закрыла глаза руками.

— Хватит, хватит, сколько можно врать!..

И ответа не последовало, ведь лгала сейчас только я.

Невозможно. Этой же мыслью я поделилась со златоглазой, на что она напомнила мне о наших прежних достаточно тесных отношениях с Сайфером. Она действительно знает все.

— Издеваешься? Это было... миллионы лет назад!

— Иллюминаты способны сохранить зародыш в себе до самого благоприятного момента, — объяснила мне по человеческим меркам блондинка.

— По-твоему, сейчас самое время заводить себе дополнительные неприятности?!

— По-твоему, — пожала плечами дьяволица и снова напомнила: — это твой ребенок.

Теперь уже точно захотелось плакать.

— Ты можешь гордиться, твое дитя очень сильно, — заметила Луна, кружа рядом. — Чтобы он смог появиться на свет, нужно было исчезнуть другому существу, такому же сильному, как и ты. Именно из-за постоянной дележки энергии тебе было так плохо. Но он смог развиться, продолжает это делать и уже совсем скоро родится. Скажи спасибо своему происхождению, у демонов беременность длится намного меньше. Хотя, как таковой беременности у них не происходит... Но раз уж ты в мясном мешке, то придется и помучиться по-человечьи.

Все оказалось так просто.

— Нужно было все-таки убить эту Адамс... Амаранту, — проговорила я в бессильной ярости.

— Я позаботилась об этом и уничтожила твои резервы энергии. Теперь она не сможет питаться за счет них и начнет умирать, а это даст силы тебе.

В моей памяти смутно промелькнули темные пятна об этих "резервах".

— Ты убила детей?

— Только одного. Другой сделала одолжение.

До такого я точно бы не додумалась.

— Чудовище, — прошелестела я сквозь полуприкрытые губы.

— Такое же, как и у тебя в пузе, — засмеялась девчонка. — Спасибо тебе, мама!

Не за что... И всегда так было. Я никогда ничего для них не значила. Для нее.

Родится девочка. И это было не просто желание, а искренняя уверенность. Сильно сомневаюсь, что она сможет достойно заменить свою непутевую мать. Сомневаюсь, что ей вообще это нужно. Уже появившись на свет, она будет иметь четкую цель, и какую — знает только Луна. А я знаю, почему.

Выходит, я все же не такая глупая.

Выходит, я все же стала ее мамой.

***

15.07.201Х  
Мир смеется

Впервые муки схваток я познала ближе к двенадцати этого чертового дня, о чем незамедлительно прознала падчерица. Какой смысл уже лгать себе? Хотя даже таким образом я не желала с ней родниться. В любом случае, Луна зачем-то перенесла нас в Хижину, хотя мне, собственно, было плевать — боль затмевала все. Внутрь спины бодро загоняли молоток, или даже хорошую такую кувалду, заставляя внутренности сжиматься в преддверии фатального финала.

К такому вряд ли можно привыкнуть, но я умудрилась разлепить глаза и даже слегка похлопать ими. Как бы слабо мозг ни соображал, удалось заметить, что в доме необычайно тихо. И это не было связано с очередным выходным, которые здесь так сильно любят, ведь отсутствовали даже хозяева — Пайнсы, рыжий на кассе, фитоняшка с вопросом на футболке. Вокруг сновала только блондинка, что выводило еще больше, чем обычно, и туча затуманенных мыслей. Дьяволица выкладывалась по-полной, окружая меня подушками и медленно освобождая от верхней одежды, продолжая улыбаться и иногда спрашивать, не чувствую ли я себя хуже. Представить себе не могу события худшие, чем сейчас. Точнее, могу, но сейчас совсем не до этого.

Но все-таки — чертовщина надвигалась. Наверное, для Луны это вполне комфортное состояние, ведь что-то, порой страшное для меня, ее мало волнует. Вон, как бегает. И никаких изменений в лице. Все дежурно и весело.

Замок скрипнул, послышались тихие шаги и снова шепот:

— Мама?

Сердце екнуло, но уже по-другому. Он пришел. Единственный, кому можно доверять — доказано еще с первой жизни и времен до знакомства с моими истинными создателями. Как, впрочем, и после. На что угодно готова поспорить — Луна позвала. Да и не одного.

Близнец держал под руку бледную ведьму. Глядя на то, как гаснут ее глаза, я невольно хмыкнула, и вдруг мне стало ее жалко. Просто вся ненависть взяла и исчезла, по крайней мере до обычного раздражения, но не желания уничтожить на месте в сию же секунду. Может, слишком размягчилась из-за своего положения. Но было приятно наблюдать и за ее страданиями.

— Тебе можно как-то помочь? — Марк сел на колени у разложенного кресла и взял мою ладонь.

Я дернулась — он был... горячий! Нет, без всяких шуток, существо, использующее, по сути, мертвое хладное тело, стало обычной, жизненно необходимой температуры! Неужели это все чары заучки? Или что-то большее...

От этого тепла стало даже легче. И это не испортил и момент, когда Амаранта тоже подошла ближе.

Конечно же, помощи не могло быть никакой, да и рожать прямо при них как-то не было настроя вообще. А хуже становилось с каждой секундой.

— Пока ты все еще в сознании, я хочу сказать одну вещь, — набрав побольше воздуха, начала чародейка.

— Марк рассказал мне о твоих терзаниях насчет прошлого, убийства, меня... — кажется, это было одним предложением. — Выходит, ты и сама желаешь все вернуть? Жалеешь о содеянном?

Похоже, она решила поиздеваться.

— А какой уже смысл? Из меня тут, извините... душа лезет, вообще не понимаю, как я разговариваю, а ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас.

Девчонка пожала плечами.

— Я же предупреждала, мне не нужна была вся эта война. Если бы кое-кто по-хорошему пришел поговорить, то сейчас были бы уже дома!

— Я и пришла говорить! Но если бы кое-кто не выпендривался, а лучше — изначально думал мозгами, и не связывался с Сайфером, то искать способы попасть домой и не пришлось бы!

— Ах это я, значит, выпендриваюсь?! — с огромными глазами шатенка кинулась на меня, но повисла на руках близнеца, который, судя по виду, вообще ничего не понимал, но был крайне недоволен.

— Вижу, у вас с переговорами действительно плохо, — одной рукой придерживая все еще шипящую на меня ведьму, другой демон оперся на спинку кресла: — Ами хотела сказать, что готова сотрудничать. И вы сможете... уйти.

Последнее он произнес с ощутимой тревогой и печалью. Он совсем не хотел отпускать. Ее, по крайней мере. И в чем-то я сына понимаю. Когда находишь того, за которого сердце зацепилось и грозит оторваться к чертям с его уходом, пусть это и редкостная сволочь, меньше всего желаешь расставания. Оттягиваешь этот момент, играешь, злишься... И все равно приходится уйти. Или молча наблюдать за тем, как убегает любовь.

Нашли же время драму разводить!

— И что ты предлагаешь сделать? — мы с Адамс обменялись взаимными прищурами.

— У меня есть верное средство, — она достала из юбки склянку, в которой пузырилось нечто синее. — Только вот...

Она протянула мне пузырек, мы держали его двумя своими руками, как вдруг третья рука схватила его за горлышко и мягко вытянула. Мы обернулись, глядя на Марка, который сжимал фиал до мелких трещин. Амаранта вскрикнула.

—... Пить придется ей, — закончил он и опустил пузырек, разочарованно глядя на девушку. — Но почему? Почему ты не хочешь остаться? Ведь мы же... — он зарычал и снова попытался разбить бутылек, но колдунья прыгнула ему на шею, что-то горячо зашептав. Иллюминат еще сильнее помрачнел в лице, но опустил ладонь.

— Вообще-то, он прав. Тебе нужно пожить хотя бы сейчас, потому что больше тут в медицине никто не разбирается, — я схватилась за живот, снова загибаясь от толчков.

— Я не врач, — хмуро заметила шатенка.

— Но ты женщина, в конце концов!

И я явно не ошиблась, судя по ее забегавшему взгляду и смешку Марка.

Тут произошло нечто катастрофическое: кресло подо мной стремительно намокало. Как существо, имевшее смелость читать в еще живом теле Адамс о репродуктивном процессе (и запомнить это слово) я понимала, что сейчас намечается та еще вечеринка с сюрпризом из тортика, и потому, неосознанно уставившись на златовласого, пробормотала:

— Слабонервным на выход пора...

Ворожея сообразила быстро и вытолкала сына за дверь, подскочив и зачем-то схватив мою руку:

— Дыши, дыши...

Да уж, а то бы не догадалась.

Тут как раз и Луна появилась, но дальнейшее я словно проспала, отключившись сразу же после прихода дьяволицы. Хотя самое важное уловить удалось.

— Надо привести ее в чувство! Еще не хватало, чтобы она тут откинулась!

— Чтобы все прошло гладко, нужно было принести жертву, равную ей по силе, и ребенку бы не пришлось делить с ней энергию, чтобы появиться на свет! А ты, я смотрю, что-то еще не мертва!

От этих криков я и впрямь проснулась, понимая, что снова Амаранту во всем обвиняют, только на этот раз — близняшка. Лучше бы обо мне подумали!

— Ни на что не намекаю, но у меня тут адские боли, и если вы, мать вашу, не решите все свои проблемы, то я достану вас с того света, и их станет еще больше!

Истерзанный разум сам формулировал фразы, я даже не думала, что говорю. Хотелось просто поскорее сдохнуть или выдавить, наконец, из себя это отродье, мучившее меня месяцами.

Да, он еще не появился, но я уже ненавижу его. Мой ребенок. _Его_ ребенок. Наше с Биллом потомство, которое, к сожалению, ему совершенно не нужно, как, в принципе, и мне. Даже страшно представить, что оно будет из себя представлять. А мне ведь это еще растить и воспитывать.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и дитя задохнется! — смутно слышался голосок травницы. — Может, мы ее уже порежем? — тише добавила она, но я все равно дернулась, все прекрасно услышав.

— Ни в коем случае! — крикнула Луна. — Все должно произойти естественно.

— А какая разница, если это так важно?

— Важно, чтобы Белла действительно не умерла, ведь тогда ее действительно придется "резать". Дети иллюминатов никогда не рождаются мертвыми. Но это не повод расслабляться!

В комнате снова раздались шаги, что заставило девушек раздраженно перешепнуться.

— Какие-то проблемы? — Марк подошел ближе, отчего я невольно сжалась, хотя делать этого было категорически нельзя.

— Она периодически теряет сознание из-за слабости, и ребенок никак не может появиться, — объяснила сестра, и блондин чуть слышно охнул.

Не то что бы я отключалась, скорее, не могла контролировать себя. Будто парализовало, ведь все было слышно, хоть и не видно — глаза были закрыты, а открыть их не хватало сил.

— Кажется, вы что-то говорили про энергию, — вспомнил юноша, встав, кажется, позади меня.

— Да, но уже слишком поздно. Теперь сил нашей юной самоучки может не хватить.

— А моих?

До меня не сразу дошло, что он имел в виду. До всех остальных, видимо, тоже.

— Только не опять... — проговорила рядом с ухом Ами, будто она сидела на коленях слева от меня.

Но Луна только оживилась.

— Знаешь, а ты прав, — она переместилась с другого угла комнаты поближе к нам. — Все-таки хорошо, что ты не решился на это раньше. Конечно, не вторая половина Гармонии, но все же... Потенциала достаточно.

— В таком случае надо поторопиться. Что нужно для этого сделать?

— Освободиться от физических оков. Выпустить разум, направив его в свободное плавание по кругам перерождения, а силы отдать ей, — похоже, указали на меня.

— Убить себя...

Вскрикнув, шатенка будто бы перемахнула через кресло и кинулась к Марку, и вдруг вновь послышался уже знакомый железный скрежет, проехавшийся по ушам. Такое я пропустить не могла, потому, приложив титанические усилия, приоткрыла одно веко, увидев еще более странную картину, чем при первом знакомстве с ведьмой. Она прижималась к масону и закрывала его своим квадратно-корневым крылом, рыдая и пытаясь отвести руку с уже знакомым пузырьком. Но тут к ним подошла близняшка, держа в руках кинжал. Мой кинжал, который всегда лежал у меня в кровати, и который я так и не успела использовать.

— Ну что ж, выбирай, Ромео, — усмехнулась она, играя лезвием на свету.

Вздохнув, демон обнял сероглазую, и, смотря на меня, произнес:

— Та, которую я по-настоящему люблю, не способна подарить мне маленькое чудо. Поэтому я подарю его вам.

Он поднес уже открытую колбу к губам и разом осушил, после чего подобрался ближе и взял мою ладонь. Рукопожатие охватило зеленое пламя. Последнее. Вот и ушел демон, способный на большее, чем от него можно ожидать. Хотя, ушел он не демоном — человеком, а может, действительно святым. В его прощальном взоре плескалась надежда и нечто светлое, мудрое, печальное. Он упал молча, под истошный вопль Амаранты, но вместе с затухающим пламенем в голове пронеслось тихое: "Я буду им отцом. Буду следить. Увидимся на Втором, зови Михаила". Последний завет прозвучал во всем теле эхом, так, что и ребенок, будь он проклят, скорее всего услышал. Понятия не имею, что это было. Может, что-то вроде видения на смертном одре.

Однако это впрямь помогло, подействовав хорошим двигателем — наконец-то я смогла подчиняться указаниям близняшки, но я все равно была как в тумане, очнувшись окончательно только тогда, когда всхлипнул ребенок. Из-за последующей тишины мне показалось, что он умер, но, открыв глаза, я увидела вполне себе живого дитятку... с улыбкой на лице. И на руках у Луны.

Я протянула собственные, подумав, что надо покормить ребенка или что-то вроде того, может, хоть к груди прижать, но близняшка только отошла дальше, объяснив тем, что нужно ребенка омыть, и вовсе исчезла. Тут подползла и Ами, усевшись на ручку кресла. Наверное, глядя на нас, нельзя было точно определить, кто тут только что родил, ведь выглядела она не лучше.

— П-поздравляю, — пробормотала она, попытавшись пожать мне ладонь, но я видела, как пуст ее взгляд, и что смотрит она исключительно на пол. Я тоже оглянулась и поняла, что в комнате нет Марка.

— Он р-растворился, — продолжала отстраненно шептать девушка, схватив себя за колени. — Я не успела и попрощаться...

У меня получилось только понимающе вздохнуть. Глаза уже слипались, но я понимала, что могу не открыть их, стоило только дать слабости верх.

Это была девочка. Как я и сказала себе. Не успев толком ее разглядеть, все же быстро приметила, что у нее были мои, темные волосы, причем уже достаточно густые для младенца. Глаза черные и бездонные, и конечности почему-то чернели к пальцам. А вот на кого она была больше похожа — оставалось вопросом.

Луна пришла с уже замотанной в сероватые пеленки дочкой, пытаясь укачивать ее, хотя ребенок и так был спокоен.

— Как назовешь?

— Касикандриэра, — выдохнула я, после чего ведьма нервно прыснула.

Ну а что? Давно увидела это имя, почему бы и не воспользоваться.

— Дело твое, — пожала плечами блондинка.

— Отдай, пожалуйста, ее мне, — не знаю, что меня охватило, но хотелось уже поскорее взять дочь. Не зря же столько страдала.

И Луна засмеялась.

***

Время неизвестно

Сайфер стоял, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Хотелось кричать — почему все вечно поворачиваются ко мне спиной? Но вместо этого я проинформировала:

— Ты стал отцом, Билл. У тебя дочь.

Он, не оборачиваясь, хохотнул.

— У меня? Кажется, это ты носила ее и вообще оказалась здесь именно из-за нее.

Спорить, что если б не он, то не было бы и повода, не имело смысла.

— Да и мне плевать, дорогуша. Я ведь даже не часть этого мира. Это она — моя часть, так и пусть учится жить, тем более, у нее хороший наставник.

Я фыркнула.

— Чему я смогу ее научить, если даже с собой не разобралась.

И вот тут демон повернулся, сверкая всем, чем только можно — глазами, ухмылкой, да он весь сегодня как-то по-особенному светился.

— Ты, кажется, не в курсе, — он покрутил трость и притянул меня ею за талию, после чего взял за руку и крутанул на месте, — но это к лучшему.

— К какому "лучшему"? — я вырвалась из этого издевательского танца, но Билл снова оказался рядом, но теперь уже с руками за спиной, но прежним заговорческим взглядом.

— Я недооценивал твою девчонку. Она действительно обижена на этот мир, на эту жизнь, на нас и в принципе на всю эту параллель событий.

— Не о Луне ли ты сейчас говоришь? — прищурилась я, ведь нашу дочь он пока что никак не обозвал, а близняшку — постоянно и с удовольствием.

Он щелкнул пальцами, подмигнув:

— Быстро учишься! Но все также медленно соображаешь.

— И что же ей от меня нужно? Или вы... — догадка пришла спонтанно, — ... уже давно сговорились?!

Сайфер снова захохотал, присаживаясь прямо на воздух:

— У нас были изначально разные интересы, но, похоже, они пересеклись, — он провел пальцами, воссоздав любимую чашку из ничего, и сделал глоток. — Ей нужно было более могущественное перерождение, мне — твое вечное заточение. Благодаря ей я уже добился своего, а она получила желаемое благодаря моей давней ошибке, которую ты теперь пытаешься свалить на меня.

Я сжала кулаки.

— Да я уже давно поняла, какие вы... — шквал ругательств неминуемо бы обрушился на масона, если б не внезапные швы, наложившиеся на мой рот. Что, не хочет слышать правду? А мне тоже плевать!

Я схватилась за нитку и вытянула из кровоточащих губ, закричав еще громче:

— ...сучьи дети! Ты не можешь просто так бросить все! А эту паршивку я сейчас _уничтожу_.

— Видишь ли... Уже смог, — одноглазый ухмыльнулся и взял меня за плечи. — Помнишь, мы заключили с тобой сделку когда-то? После этого ты попала сюда, в свою жалкую реальность, но уж не думала ли ты, что все это было просто так? Я помог найти тебе ответы на вопросы, а ты обещала помочь мне, забыв уточнить, с чем! И сейчас ты как нельзя помогаешь, милостиво решив остаться навечно в Пустоте.

Я открыла рот, не зная, как подобрать слова, но Сайфер все сделал сам, приложившись к моим израненным губам, пальцами медленно расчерчивая спину. Я не могла даже заставить себя что-то сделать. А он, закончив, прошипел на ухо:

— Если не веришь, то просто открой глаза.

Щелчок, и я снова выныриваю, хватая воздух.

***

Первое, что я увидела, было Ами с ножом в руках. Она выглядела вполне уверенной и удовлетворенной. Я и не пыталась ее остановить. Надо же, Сайфер прогадал, нет тут никакой пустоты, но кинжал неожиданно перехватила Луна, убрав его в складки тряпок.

— Не стоит марать приданое девочки.

Мы с чародейкой переглянулись.

— Хватит уже всей этой чуши, — я приподнялась с места, ощущая препротивнейшую дрожь в ногах. — Может, хоть по случаю рождения ребенка преподнесешь подарок и все наконец расскажешь?

Кого я обманываю, она снова наплетет с три короба.

Хотя в последнее время дьяволица и не врала. Она никогда и не врала. Только скрывала неудобную правду.

— А что ты хочешь знать? Ты же сама все понимаешь. И кого ты родила, — она наконец показала нам Касикандриэру, — и что теперь будет, мама.

Не согласилась бы, но теперь хоть могла с точностью сказать, что дитя не было копией никого из родителей. Может, чудным миксом. Но скорее всего — абсолютно уникальным.

— Еще одно слово не по теме, и я сожгу вас всех, — по пальцам пробежали искры, заставившие тлеть старую накидку моей "лежанки".

— Полегче. Девчонка, конечно, есть зло, но не ты тому причиной.

Уже ближе, но все еще далеко от понимания.

— Если ты правда хочешь знать, то для начала оглянись вокруг, — дьяволица махнула рукой, заставив проследовать взглядом в том же направлении.

Я знала, что творится что-то неладное, но теперь все выглядело слишком пугающе. Опять ее шуточки. Или нет...

Наша комната была единственным местом, которое можно было увидеть. Все остальное просто исчезло. Стало белым.

Белое ничего, Пустота. Я уже слышала это. Давно...

— Опять морочишь голову, — констатировала я. — Это хоть когда-нибудь прекратится?

На самом деле я понимала, что дела плохи, и мне нужно было просто узнать, что же происходит, но зная любовь двух одноглазых предателей к шарадам, нужно было либо откровенно тупить, либо вывести их из себя, и второе часто достигалось за счет первого.

А вот Амаранта, похоже, ничего не понимала и дико боялась, вцепившись в меня, ведь белизна, как казалось, подступала.

— Что ты думала, когда я называла тебя Гармонией? — Луна качнула ребенка и взяла свободной рукой меня за подбородок. — Именно с твоим приходом этот мир достиг идеала, получил и Свет, и Тьму, и Мир, и Войну, и Жизнь, и Смерть. Но не думала же ты, что мы и правда являемся Святой Троицей? Не думала ли ты, что я правда до этого момента считала тебя матерью?

Как я и подозревала, она изначально не изменилась.

— Ты совершила фатальную ошибку, переписав тогда нашу судьбу. Мы и так с Марком нарушили главный закон, разъединив одно целое и став двумя разными частями, но тебе удалось убить нас, так чего же не сиделось дальше? Я должна была умереть давно. Знаешь, кого я держу на руках?

Я взглянула на малышку, будто это могло дать мне ответ.

— Твоя дочь — моя инкарнация. Безумно, да? Если бы ты оставила нас и вернулась одна, то сейчас она была бы уже миленьким демоническим подростком, готовящимся взойти на престол. Прямо как мы. Но твоя дочь — это я. Забавная вещица — спустя столько времени ты правда стала моей матерью...

Это что еще за бред...

— Ты уже давно заметила, что я не похожа на тебя или, тем более, Марка. Верно. Мои возможности шире. Я — Зло. Дьявол, тот самый, которого боятся люди. И она — тоже Зло. Слишком много для одного маленького мирка, поэтому нам пришла пора прощаться.

— Я родила тебя при живой тебе?!

— Можешь думать и так. Говорю же, все теперь происходит иначе благодаря тебе.

— А с домом что не так?!

Ведьма просто вцепилась в мой локоть и тыкала пальцем на стремительно белеющее пространство. Было больно, но страх и опустошение играли хорошую альтернативу согласию, и мы вместе вжимались в стенку, ожидая ответа.

Дьявол и сам постепенно растворялся. К счастью, не с головы. Однако когда она сделает это полностью, то мы будем обречены.

— А ты сама посмотри, кого мы собрали. Смерть, Дьявол и Конец Света. Пока вы будете вместе, мир никогда не оживет, а идти-то вам... некуда.

Последние слова разнеслись ветром и песчинки, бывшие вот только что моими дочерьми, настоящей и приемной, прилетели к моим ногам.

Мы словно в первый раз открыли глаза, тут же зажав их руками — было просто ослепляюще бело. Места было предостаточно, но смысла — уже никакого.

— И снова я все теряю, — безутешно пробормотала Амаранта, присаживаясь на белый пол, если можно это так обозначить.

Я примостилась рядом.

— Будто ты одна, — фыркнула я.

— Я потеряла свой дом, свои знания, старое тело, а теперь — еще один дом, слугу, любимого... Лучше бы я выпила этот яд!

— Я искренне сожалею, что подталкивала тебя тогда... — с досадой выдохнула я.

Думаю, теперь у нас точно есть время поговорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	10. Qualis vita, finis ita / Какова жизнь, таков и конец | The end is the same as life was

16.07.2018.  
Конец

Я шел по коридору, не внимая на крики. Там трещит, тут падает. Моя душа уже давно рухнула с высоты ожиданий.

Гарь, гарь и дым преследуют меня на протяжении жизни. Сгорели мои родители, сгорели мои надежды, теперь сгорю я сам.

Огонь настигал по пятам, но до нужного крыла еще не добрался. Как же громко сейчас молят о помощи те, кто остался позади в закрытых кабинетах. Им бежать уже некуда.

Столько невинных душ погибнет. Возможно, не загнанных под рамки общества, не ставших рабами системы, за что они и провинились. Я же освобожу их всех. Ведь, если посудить, мы все здесь заключены. И врачи, и больные. Наши роли давно перемешались. Пора бы навести среди этого хаоса порядок.

Меня будут винить, писать в газетах. Может, и по телевизору вскользь упомянут. Мои кости никто даже не найдет — все сгорит дотла.

Но чем же заслужила это Беллатриса?

Думая о ней, я готов был прыгнуть в огонь раньше, но не мог, ведь обещал быть рядом до конца. Вот я и направляюсь в палату к своей любимой.

Я, Билл Сайфер, который поджег психлечебницу имени Берна вместе с самим собой.

Прямо за спиной упала сгоревшая балка. От дыма уже становилось трудно дышать. Я ускорил шаг, чтобы не попасть в завал и задохнуться раньше, чем следовало. Я обещал. И подвести не могу.

Мне дали немного времени, чтобы собрать документы и вещи первой необходимости. Но я даже никуда не ушел. Канистра бензина очень удачно находилась в той самой подсобке. Меня попытались остановить только на втором этаже, когда было уже поздно — щелчок зажигалки, и все уже взывают к Богу, в спешке забывая об святой обязанности хранить пациентов и сверкая пятками в сторону выхода. Про меня, впрочем, забыли так же быстро, даже не обращая внимание на одинокую фигуру, стремившуюся в сердце огня.

А ведь все могло обойтись по-другому, но кого винить?

Я действительно жалел Беллатрису. У нас будет около пяти минут, может, чуть больше, прежде чем мы начнем следить за нашей дочерью уже с небес. Конечно же, к выходу не успеем. Окна слишком высоко.

Может, она б и выжила. Ее бы выпустили, она забрала ребенка. Но куда деваться мне? Наши жизни были бесповоротно сломаны. Правда открылась бы рано или поздно. И Триса бы умерла.

Вот и двери. Открылись легко, и еще более-менее чистый воздух, пусть и вечно спертый из-за отсутствия окна, встретил меня вместе с Беллатрисой.

— По-моему, стало жарче, — заметила она, прижимаясь к моей груди, когда я сел рядом.

Я взял ее руку и, поцеловав в макушку, произнес:

— Я ведь обещал, что мы освободимся вместе.

Триса вдруг захлопала в ладоши.

— Знаешь, я куплю Кесси много милых вещиц и мягкое одеяльце, чтобы ей хорошо спалось в кроватке.

— Мы выберем самую лучшую, — улыбнулся я и прижал девушку к себе так, чтобы она не увидела огромной трещины, поползшей по потолку.

В следующую же секунду он обрушился.

***

20.08.2026.  
Небо ясное, облачность низкая

— Гляньте-ка, она опять пишет!

Высокая худощавая девчонка с тугими хвостиками схватила с пола раскрытую тетрадь и принялась читать записи под дружный хохот.

— "Мама и папа заберут меня сегодня"! Ты пишешь это каждый день? Тупица!

Толпа снова разразилась смехом, и только одна девочка в пижаме понуро наблюдала за происходящим.

— Отдай, — она протянула руку, но задира только хлопнула ее по тонким пальцам:

— Еще чего! Да я ее сейчас разорву!

С криком малышка бросилась на главаря, успев царапнуть ее по глазу. Долговязая завизжала, и в комнате повисла тишина.

Кесси не думала отходить.

Обидчица схватила ее за шкирку и отвесила пощечину. В ее глазах плескались ярость и возмущение.

— Ты, тупая маленькая шавка! — она снова занесла кулак. — Твои родители сдохли в дурке, потому что оба были психи, и ты такая же! Нам тут психи не нужны, понятно?! Будешь выпендриваться — вышвырнем вместе с твоей тетрадкой!

Дылда бросила ее оземь, пнула в локоть и вышла из комнаты, уведя за собой и остальных.

Все также молча Кесси поднялась с пола, подняв и истерзанную, помятую и потерпевшую не одну диверсию тетрадь. Карандаш, тупой до невозможности, валялся чуть поодаль. Она хотела дописать свои немые жалобы, направленные вроде как какому-то другу, но мысли уже не лезли.

Тупая маленькая сиротка, дочь врача и душевнобольной. Казалось, ее ненавидели только из-за такого союза. Особенно та долговязая, которую богатые родители привезли просто потому, что она не нужна им была на пути к роскошной, счастливой жизни. Из-за этой истории, да еще и потому, что вместе с дочкой родители обеспечили детдом игрушками и вещами, все негласно избрали ее главной, элитой, крутой.

Но Настины игрушки никогда не доставались Кесси. Да и не нужно было.

Дверь снова скрипнула, и девочка сжалась, хотя виду и не подала, но это была нянечка. Добрая нянечка, подарившая сиротке ту самую пижамку своей умершей сестренки. Кесси так полюбила ее, что предпочитала переодевать только для прогулок. Да и то не всегда.

— Как ты, Кассиэль?

Она была очень молодой и красивой, но с очень большими синяками и шрамами, которые она старательно прятала под длинными рукавами, но Кесси все равно видела их. Точнее, ей об этом рассказал _друг_.

У нянечки было неизменно серое платье и такая же косынка, и непонятно было, правда ли это такой цвет или их просто давно не стирали. Хотя от самой Дороти пахло приятно — печеньем и корицей. Кесси думала, что это такие духи, и тоже хотела себе такие. Но, как всегда, молчала.

Волосы у нее темные и скрученные в узел, под косынкой увидеть трудно. Вид у нее всегда был слишком веселый, для поддержания детей и укрепления их веры в светлое будущее, но _друг_ говорил, что она страдает. Хотя это было видно и без него по мешкам под глазами.

Она была единственной, кто Кесси хотя бы чуть-чуть нравился. Не так уж и сильно, ведь было в нянечке что-то пугающее, но она все же старалась быть к малышке доброжелательной. Другие предпочитали сразу бить.

— Хорошо.

Девочка болтливостью не отличалась. С ней разговаривали только учителя, а дети могли крикнуть лишь пару фраз перед побоями или просто, чтобы унизить. Наверное, потому ее и считали странной — молчала, не водилась с Настей, слишком быстро научилась писать и читать и все время ходила с тетрадью, которую ей и подарила Дороти на семилетие, когда воспитанница освоила грамоту.

— Все еще не хочешь переодеться?

— Нет.

Молодая женщина подошла ближе и взялась за ручку Кассиэль.

— Она снова бьет тебя, да?

Малышка молча кивнула.

— Я поговорю с ней. А ты не давай себя в обиду, можешь ударить ее в нос! Я разрешаю, — засмеялась няня и принялась ощупывать повреждения дальше.

Кесси смотрела на нее сверху вниз. Она бы и могла поделиться своей обидой, тоской, но все еще молчала.

— Я расцарапала ей глаз, — тихо проговорила она, как ни в чем не бывало.

Дороти ахнула.

— Вот так нельзя. Это может привести к большим проблемам. Лучше, конечно, все решать словами, но если не доходит...

— Я не хочу тратить слова. Он сказал, что мама и папа все понимают и без слов. Они так общаются.

— Дорогая... — работница взяла девочку за руки, и их взгляды встретились. Она пыталась понять, каково быть ею, маленькой сироткой, но глаза Кесси были настолько устрашающе пусты, что в них можно было увидеть бездну. — Твои мама и папа не смогут с тобой поговорить. Ты же знаешь, они на небесах, их позвал Боженька, и теперь они оберегают тебя оттуда.

Некий "он", фигурировавший в речи девочки с завидной частотой, пугал няню не меньше, но она решила уже не обращать внимания, ведь, в конце концов, воображаемый друг среди лиц, открыто заявляющих о ненависти, просто необходим.

Все уже знали, что Кесси считает своих родителей живыми. Можно было подумать, что она не принимает смерть вообще, но о других умерших родителях она говорила спокойно, сожалела тем, кто разделил с ней это клеймо. Будто бы они куда-то попали, и рассказал ей об этом тот самый друг.

— Никто не боится малышку Кесси.

_— А стоило бы._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец.
> 
> Продолжение следует... в заключительной, третьей части (Парадоксе в треугольнике).
> 
> https://vk.com/photo-170418694_456239539— обложка к главе.
> 
> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новой части и следующих рассказов.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Вскоре я проведу там разбор этого фика, так что, желающие понять или задать вопрос — ваш шанс!)  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849336/v849336836/c02d5/6oeKqE1OTzo.jpg — обложка к главе.
> 
> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
Предупреждаю, что теперь ссылок на арты, как в первой части, не будет. Их вы можете увидеть у меня в паблике.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


End file.
